The Real Me
by Eliza Evenstar
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione enters a talent contest to change her image. But it’s not just the contest that changes it. She finds out that she is not muggle-born, but a pureblood. New people enter her life. HHr, DHr. READ AT OWN RISK... THIS IS BAD WRITTING!
1. A Talent Competition?

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize does not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers.  
  
Now, Enjoy!  
  
The Real Me by Eliza  
  
Chapter 1 A Talent Competition?  
  
'There's going to be a talent contest!" squealed Parvati, as she sat down at the Gryffindor house table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her friend Lavender sat down beside her and said "I'm totally going to try and win. The winner gets 100 galleons." Harry and Ron looked at each other thinking, "Wow that's a lot of money for a talent contest!" Their best friend, Hermione Granger stayed silent. Their 5th year had just started and she was still known as a bookworm. She did not like her image, and this would be the perfect chance to change it.  
  
"Well good luck to you both", Ron told Lavender and Parvati. He had crushes on almost every girl in Hogwarts, save the Slytherins. He had become sort of a ladies man. Harry nodded in agreement, "Yah, good luck", he echoed. He only he liked one girl at Hogwarts (a/n: not Cho, sorry Cho lovers!), but was too scared to do anything about it.  
  
The trio finished dinner and started to walk to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione deep in thought. She had decided to enter the contest, but not tell anyone. She decided she was going to sing, as she had a good voice, but she still needed a song, and clothes. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Ron said the password, figglebit. Hermione went straight to her dormitory and started to think about what to sing, and what clothes to wear.  
  
*****************  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning after a long night of thought. She hadn't got much sleep, and hadn't decided on the song. She heard her roommates, Lavender and Parvati, chatting away about the competition. She was a bit troubled when she heard Lavender say, "The contest is going to have 3 levels, quarter finals, semi-finals, and the finals. They're going to eliminate people. If you make it to the finals, than you'll have to do your talent 3 times. I think I'll practice 3 different baton-twirling routines, in case I make it to the finals. I don't want the audience to be bored!" Hermione snickered under her breath at the thought of doing baton twirling for her talent, she'd look ridiculous!  
  
But, it also gave her something to think about. If she made it to the finals, she would need to sing 3 songs. Her mind immediately reviewed her favourtie songs. "I could do those.." She thought, making her way to the common room were she found Ron and Harry waiting for her. It was a Saturday and a Hogsemade weekend, so she could pick out clothes. Classes were cancelled on Monday, that was when the competition would be. She didn't have much time to prepare. She would have to practice all day Sunday. "Oh well, it will be worth it if I can change my image.."  
  
*******************  
  
It was almost dinnertime. She had gotten all her clothes she would need for her songs, incase she made it to the Finals. She had ditched Harry and Ron, they wanted to go to the joke shop, and she told them she didn't feel like it. They had looked at her like she was crazy, but then let her be.  
  
*********************  
  
Sunday came and she practiced really hard. She thought she might have a chance at winning. The only person she had told that she was entering was Hagrid. She made him swear he wouldn't tell anyone. She had practiced in his cabin to prevent anyone from finding out. It was Sunday night and she was extremely nervous. She was really excited too though. Her emotions were running wild. So she decided to go to sleep. "Tomorrow", she thought as she began to fall asleep, 'I can't believe its tomorrow!"  
  
***  
  
A/n: Please review. I know its short, the next chapter will be longer, I promise! This is my second fic, so please be nice. I'll be forever grateful if you review!  
  
-Eliza 


	2. Morning of the Competiton

Disclaimer: None of the characters or anything like that belong to me, they belong to the talented Ms. Joanne Kathryn Rowling, the owner of Harry Potter and a genius!  
  
So sorry I haven't updated! Here it is:  
  
The Real Me  
  
Chapter 2 Morning of the Competition  
  
Hermione woke to the sun shining on her face. "Oh no!" she thought with dread, "Today is the Talent Competition!" Nervousness and Anxiety spread over her. She would have to sing in front of all the teachers and the students, maybe she shouldn't- "No", she said quietly to herself out loud, "I am going to do it". She got up and pulled on a pair of muggle jogging paints and a black tank top. She grabbed her three costumes (one for each song) and shrunk them, "Shrinaleto!" (A/N: `I made that up, is supposed to be a shrinking spell, sorry!). It wasn't early, only a little bit before breakfast was supposed to start, but since there were no classes, everyone decided to sleep in. Hermione made her way down to the Entrance Hall, where they were to meet, going over the lyrics to her songs in her head. She didn't need to though, she knew all 3 songs off by heart. She would never tell Harry and Ron, but she loved almost all muggle music.  
  
She reached the Entrance Hall to see a bunch of girls and guys waiting there for directions on what was going to happen next. She spotted Lavender and Parvati and walked over to them. She said "Hi" to them, they looked really surprised to so her there, but before they could question her, Albus Dumbledore came and told them what was going to happen today. "Well, its great to see so many people out here today!" he said, his eyes twinkling merrily, "The contest will occur after lunch, in about 4 hours. Everyone not participating will be served breakfast and lunch in there Common Rooms, and will stay there and till the competition commences. We have erected a stage in the Great Hall, and you will wait Back Stage until it is your turn. You may practice back there as we have made it sound proof." He looked extremely excited about the whole thing. He ushered them into the Great Hall, giving Hermione a knowing smile and a small wink. "What was that all about", she wondered as Lavender and Parvati started questioning her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lavender asked in disbelief. "Umm, I'm entering the contest, what else would I be doing?" Hermione replied. "You can't be serious!!" Parvati inquired, shocked. "I am", Hermione said confidently (much more confident than she felt), and it shut them up.  
  
The three walked back stage, Hermione setting up another soundproof space, so no one could hear her sing. She began to sing, and warm up. (A/N: I was going to tell you the songs, but decided not to! Read on to find out!)  
  
*****************************************  
  
Approximately 3 hours later  
  
Hermione stopped practicing, and decided to get into her first costume. She took down the soundproof barrier and went to where she had been told the dressing rooms were located. She was surprised to see one with her name on it, but opened the door and went in.  
  
It was really nice. It had the classic dressing room mirror, with light bulbs around it, and a director's chair to sit on, which also had her name on it. It had a full-length mirror, and a place to keep her costumes. There was a ton of space for makeup and whatever. Most of all, it was huge!! It looked quite small on the outside, but was big on the inside. "Well that's magic for you!" she thought. She got settled in and pulled on her first costume, black baggy pants, a rainbow belt, and a light blue shirt (A/N: remind you of someone?). She put on only a little bit of makeup, and opened the door, hoping she was ready to face the rest of the contestants. She had ignored them all morning and was sure that Lavender and Parvati had told everyone else she was entering. She came to where everyone was, all already dressed in costumes. She spotted Cho Chang, Lavender, Parvati, Padma Patil (Parvati's twin sister), Hannah Abott, of Hufflepuff, Pansy Parkinson, and her gang of Slytherin girls. There were some others she didn't know, and a bunch of boys, amongst them, Terry Boot, of Ravenclaw, and Seamus Finnigan, one of Harry and Ron's room mates. She approached Lavender and Parvati.  
  
They were talking with Cho and Padma, but stopped when she got there. Cho smiled at her, Padma gave her a dirty look (as a result of Ron ignoring her to watch Hermione at last year's Yule Ball, though Hermione didn't know that). Parvati and Lavender also smiled, but not a very sincere smile, which made her a bit uneasy. But soon that lifted as they began to discuss what they were doing. Hermione would only tell them that she was singing, not the songs. They tried to force it out of her, but she wouldn't tell. She enjoyed the other girls' company, as she was never around girls, or at least not very often. Everyone back stage was talking loud, so they had no idea that the rest of the school were sitting on the other side of the stage, waiting for the competition to commence. They did not find out till Albus Dumbledore came to inform them of it. Hermione felt a wave of nervousness, and this time, excitement wash over her. He told them "When you hear you name called, you will come on to the stage and perform your talent. As you already know, there are 3 levels. The judges will decide who makes it to the next level and who wins. Good luck to you all!" He smiled at them, and went outside to tell the audience the same thing, they all stayed silent and listened to his speech. Then Professor Dumbledore began to call names. Cho was first, than Terry Boot, Lavender, and etc. Hermione was the last called. She listened to the contestants and the applause. Not everyone was singing, a lot of people were doing things were you had to see it. Soon it was her turn. "Hermione Granger, 5th year, Gryffindor!". She pictured everyone's shocked faces, especially Harry and Ron. She walked towards the stage, and slowly stepped out.  
  
A/N: Thank you so so so so much for the reviews:  
  
Blaze Dragon Girl: I continued, you review inspired me to write the next chapter, or else this would have gone unfinished!  
  
Magster: I'm really glad you like it. Thanks.  
  
No name: I can't wait to write it either! That's going to be fun. Sorry I didn't write it soon (!  
  
Miss Fix It: Thank you for your 4 reviews! How did you get it to let you do that?  
  
Malathyne: I made it longer and added more detail just for you!  
  
Xakk Zimph: Thank you for your review! And you were my first one!  
  
Thanks for reading, please review!  
  
-Eliza 


	3. Author's Notes 1

Author's Note #1 December 27th, 2002  
  
This is just some authors notes, sorry not a new chapter. I promise, promise, that I will have the new chapter up by January 11th 2003 (weird year). I am sure it will be up before that, that is the latest date it will be up by. The next chapter, Chapter 3, will be the performing of her 3 songs.  
  
I am so sorry for all the mistakes I had made in Chapter 2. I'll fix them after I'm done chapter 3. It will be longer than Chapt. 2, not only because of the lyrics, but also I would like to add more detail. I hope you like it, I kinda just wrote whatever came to me, I see thousands of places were I screwed up in my haste to get it posted, as I would not have access to the computer for 4 days, and I wanted to update this fic, as it was almost a month since I created it (sorry about the run-on sentence!). I think it will be about 5 chapters. Not sure yet. Anyways, I'll try to get the 3rd chapter up asap, as I'm always telling authors to. Please read my song fic, and my first fic ever, it's not great, but I'd much appreciate it if you reviewed. On that note, thank you for taking the time to read my stupid fic, and review it!! It makes me so happy to know some one is actually reading my crap. Have a Happy New Year!  
  
Oh, tell me in a review if it should be h/hr or d/hr. Thanks! -Eliza  
  
Author's Note on this Author's Note- March 13, 2003 This was written before I changed the plot of this story, so a lot of the information in it is not true. 


	4. The Quarter Finals

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything incorporated with it, do you really think I'm that smart? Avril Lavigne owns herself and "Sk8er Boi". Thanks, hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3- Quarter Finals  
  
Hermione walked on the stage and was met with many shocked faces. The little she did to herself for the contest made her look REALLY different. Her hair was straight, and left to fall around her face in a messy rock star sort of style. And, she had makeup on. The only time she had ever worn makeup at Hogwarts was last year's Yule Ball. You would never expect Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Book Worm, to be wearing an outfit like she was wearing. Some of the Muggle-Born students thought she resembled a popular Muggle singer, looking like that.  
  
Hermione looked at the crowd's shocked faces. Only a handful of first year students didn't looked shocked, because they didn't know who she was. Everyone else did, as she was Harry Potter's best friend. She was viewed as a bookworm, know-it-all, teacher's pet, but never a person who could look like a rock star so easily. The only other person who didn't look shocked was Albus Dumbledore. He winked at her again, and gave her an encouraging smile, which made her feel a bit better. She blocked the audience out, ignored the shocked faces and the hushed whispers. Hermione walked up to the band, one conjured by magic, obviously, because they couldn't be human and know how to place every song ever written. She whispered the name of her song and the author of it to the person she supposed was the leader. He nodded and told her "Good luck!" She smiled and walked up to the microphone and heard the band playing the beginning of the song. She spoke loudly and clearly into the mike, saying, "I am going to be singing Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne, a Muggle Singer. Er. Thanks." she finished nervously. She heard her cue in the music and started to sing:  
  
"He was a boi she was a girl can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk she did ballet what more can I say? He wanted her she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well. But all of her friends stuck up there nose, they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
Chorus/ He was a Sk8er Boi, she said see you later boi, he wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face but her head was up in space she needed to come back down to 'earth'/  
  
5 yrs from now, she sits at home, feeding the baby she's all-alone. She turns on tv guess who she sees Sk8er Boi rockin' up MTV. She calls up her friends, they already know and they've all got tickets to see his show. She tags along stands in the crowd, looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
Chorus/ He was a Sk8er Boi, she said see you later boi, he wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face but her head was up in space she needed to come back down to 'earth'/  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boi's mine now. We are more than just good friends, this is how this story ends. To bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boi could be there is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside.  
  
He's just a boi and I'm just a girl, can I make it anymore obvious? We are in love, haven't you heard? How we rock each other's world!!!!  
  
I'm with the Sk8er Boi I said see yah later boi I'll be back stage after the show, I'll be at our studio, singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know.  
  
I'm with the Sk8er Boi I said see yah later boi I'll be back stage after the show, I'll be at our studio, singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."  
  
She finished the song and a huge amount of applause filled her ears. She had a very good voice, and everyone loved her performance. The judges, Professor Dumbledore, Snape, Professor Sinistra, The Weird Sisters (a famous witch singing group that had performed at last year's Yule Ball) and 2 others Hermione didn't know, studied her, deciding. Professor Dumbledore said, "Thank you, Hermione. We will have a short break and the judges will decide who moves on." (A/N: I know in the other chapter I said she was one of the lasts, please pretend she was the last, I will change that soon).  
  
Hermione sighed in relief, it was over. She walked back stage, ignoring the eyes that were locked on her, including Ron's, Harry's and, she didn't know it but, Draco Malfoy's eyes. She wandered over to Lavender and Parvati and they waited to be called onto stage. Finally, the judges made their decisions, and they were brought on stage.  
  
'The following people will move onto the next round. If your name is not called, please exit the stage immediately." Professor Dumbledore told them, "Congratulations to all moving on, thank you to everyone who participated. Here are our Semi-Final Contestants: Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Semaus Finnigan, Terry Boot, Angelina Johnson, Pansy Parkinson, and Hermione Granger." Everyone else left the stage and the crowd applauded enthusiastically. "We will have a 30 minute break for our performers to get ready for their next performance. Thank you", Dumbledore said, and then ushered them back stage.  
  
Hermione walked slowly to her dressing room, shocked that she made it to the second round. She put on her next costume, black jeans with sparkles on the bottom and a plain black shirt. She had bought a pair of leather ankle boots to finish the outfit. Hermione pulled them on with a bit of difficulty, they were a tad bit small. She did a spell on her hair so it turned black and had gold highlights. She applied makeup and looked in the mirror and deemed herself ready. She opened the door of her dressing room and walked swiftly to where the others were gathered. 5minutes till the Semi Finals started. She was really excited. She vaguely heard Professor Dumbledore talking and others being called to do their talent. She didn't snap out of her little trance till she heard "And our last performer, Hermione Granger!" She walked to the stage.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Sorry, I've decided to have her songs in different chapters. Next chapter will be Semi Finals, should be up soon. Please Review!!! And tell me if this should be h/hr or d/hr!! I'm sorry it wasn't long, I just want this fic to have more chapters, and this is the easiest way to do it! Anyways, I'll stop my junk, time for thank yous!  
  
Becka: Thanks for your review, here's more for yah! Yah I like that to, and I'm glad you like it!  
  
Tiffie101: Hope you like this chapter, and it means tons to me that you find my story intriguing! Thank you!  
  
Xakk Zimph: I was writing this when you reviewed, pretty fast, eh? Thank you for your continued support! 


	5. The SemiFinals

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. I'd love to but I don't. I am definitely not that smart. A genius named Joanne Katherine Rowling does. Vanessa Carlton owns herself and "Ordinary Day". And, I do believe the phrase, "The Final Four", belongs to the creators of Survivor.  
  
IMPORTANT: I have changed several details in Chapter 3- The Quarter Finals. The judges, and her costume for the Semi-Finals, are the major ones. The judges are now: Professor Dumbledore, Snape, Professor Sinistra, The Weird Sisters, and still the people Hermione doesn't know. Thank you to bringeroflight for the suggestion on changing the judges. I will tell you who those 2 are later. Hermione is now wearing: black jeans with sparkles on the bottom and a plain black shirt, and black leather ankle boots. Also, now she turned her hair black and then added the gold highlights. Okay, that should be all. Er, here's the story:  
  
Chapter 4: The Semi-Finals  
  
Hermione ignored the crowd. She was extremely nervous, almost shaking in her little ankle boots (a/n: sorry, just had to add that, lolz). She walked over to the band. The leader smiled at her, thinking of what a lovely voice she had. Hermione whispered to them, "I'll be singing Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton". Mr. Leader nodded and she walked to where the microphone was. She half smiled at the crowd before saying, "I'll be singing a song by another Muggle artist, Vanessa Carlton. Its called Ordinary Day." The music started to play, and Hermione's nervousness began to disappear. "How may times have I sang this song?" she asked herself confidently. "Well, it never was in front of so many people", a voice in her head responded evilly. "Shut up", she mentally cursed at it. She didn't have any more time to fight her inner battle, because it was time to sing. She heard her cue and started,  
  
"Just a day,  
  
Just an ordinary day.  
  
Just trying to get by.  
  
Just a boy,  
  
Just an ordinary boy.  
  
But he was looking to the sky.  
  
And, as he asked if I would come along  
  
I started to realize-  
  
That everyday you find  
  
Just what he's looking for,  
  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
  
He said take my hand,  
  
Live while you can  
  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand?  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
  
Although they did not feel  
  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
  
His vision borrows mine.  
  
And to know he's no stranger,  
  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.  
  
And he said take my hand,  
  
Live while you can  
  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
  
in the pal of your hand.  
  
Please come with me,  
  
See what I see.  
  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
  
Time will not flee.  
  
Can't you see?  
  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
  
As I wake in bed  
  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
  
Or was it all in my head?  
  
Did he asked if I would come along  
  
It all seemed so real.  
  
But as I looked to the door,  
  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
  
And he said take my hand,  
  
Live while you can,  
  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
  
in the palm of your hand,  
  
in the palm of your hand.  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
  
Just trying to get by.  
  
Just a boy,  
  
Just an ordinary boy.  
  
But he was looking to the sky."  
  
Hermione finished out of breath. She had really sung from the heart, for the words had more meaning to her than she knew. The crowd and the judges were looking at her, amazed. Her performance took their breath away to. They could tell she really was singing from the heart, as if she had written the lyrics. She smiled at the crowd, as the judges made their decision. All of her energy was already concentrating on her next song, because if she made it, that would be the deciding song. Dumbledore called the rest of the students back on stage and said, "The judges have already made their decision. Congrats to all of you for making it this far, that is quite an achievement. The following will move on, please exit the stage if your name is not called, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger!! Congrats, you are the Final Four, and the contestants for the Finals of Hogwart's First Annual Talent Competition!"  
  
The Final Four walked back stage. None of them talked. Hermione was singing her next song in her head. She walked to her dressing room. She had made it to The Finals! Hermione found her next costume and pulled it on. It was her favourite of them all. A long, flowing white dress. She resembled an angel in it. Hermione knew as soon as she tried it on, that it was the dress to wear for the Finals. She pulled on white sandals. Whispering a spell to take the gold highlights away, but leave the midnight black hair, Hermione looked into the mirror. All she put on was lip-gloss in the way of makeup, going for a natural look. She left her dressing room and thought confidently, "I'm going to win this!" She joined the other contestants. She knew Terry was playing the guitar for his talent and Cho was singing to. Pansy, like Lavender, was doing baton twirling for her talent. They again waited in silence. No one moved until they heard Dumbledore call Cho out. She sang Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne, same as Hermione did. Everyone in the audience, including the judges thought Hermione did it much better. Terry went and played a song Hermione didn't recognize. Pansy went out next, and did her baton twirling in a very slutty costume. "Hermione Granger", reached Hermione's ears and she walked onto the stage.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
A/n: Sorry it was so short!! I should have the next chapter, The Finals, up soon. Thank you to all who gave their opinions on what song she should sing. It helped a lot and I decided to change it from the song I had originally picked out to Ordinary Day. I hope you liked it! Here are my Thank yous, for without you guys, my reviewers, my story is nothing. Anyways:  
  
Shocker: I wrote as fast as I could, here it is. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Bringeroflight: I used your suggestion for the Judges. Thank you for that! And I think I shall use your suggestion of the d/hr, h/hr situation to. I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Also a shout-out to Cho Chang , the author of Three's A Crowd, which is a great story. Thank yah!  
  
And a big thanks to all my Sk8er Boi reviewers, if any are reading this!!!  
  
Please review, that nice little button over there, it is very much appreciated. And thank you for reading!  
  
-Eliza 


	6. The Finals

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all Harry Potter related things is owned by J.K.Rowling. Again, Vanessa Carlton owns herself and owns "A Thousand Miles".  
  
Chapter 5- The Finals  
  
The crowd really did think she looked like an angel. She almost glided over to the band. They looked at her, a bit mesmerized. Hermione was so set on the task at hand, she noticed none of the looks she was getting, from her friends and enemies alike. She whispered the name of her song and the author to the band, and they nodded. She gracefully walked to the microphone, for the third time that night. She took the microphone of the stand and held it, in perfect position for singing. She was in her own world now, her mind set on her task, winning. If she was going to do this, she would do it perfectly. Perfect, that word haunted her. She had no time to dwell on any thoughts though, for the band started to play. The last thing she thought was, "I have to win this. To change my image, and to be perfect. Perfect me, with a totally new image, look and personality. NO, I'm going to win this not for perfection, but so I can be me. Me, truly me." With that she announced to the audience, "This is by Vanessa Carlton again, and is called A Thousand Miles" She started to sing,  
  
"Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever  
  
Think of me  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in your  
  
Precious memories  
  
'Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
And I, I  
  
Don't want to let you know  
  
I, I  
  
Drown in your memory  
  
I, I  
  
Don't want to let this go  
  
I, I  
  
Don't....  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass us by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you...  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
If I could  
  
Just hold you  
  
Tonight"  
  
This song was, if possible, a million times better than Ordinary Day, or so everyone in the room thought. If Hermione had sung her heart out before, she had sung using every ounce of emotion, every ounce of energy and her soul to sing this song. Her performance was amazing, outstanding. All eyes were shocked, and on her. Even Dumbledore, who seemed to know something she didn't about herself, looked mildly surprised at her performance. The other contestants were brought on stage. The judges had a short huddle. Hermione was finally coming back to the real world. "Damn", she thought, "I could have done better.. I bet I didn't win." The judges and Dumbledore came on stage. Dumbledore started to speak, "Thank you our Final Four! Those were great performances! Congrats on making it this far, you all performed magnificently. Alas, you all can not win. After discussing it we have decided on a winner. The winner of Hogwarts First Annual Talent Competition is", everyone held there breathe, "is.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/n was going to leave you there, but I couldn't do it, hehe)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is", he continued, "Hermione Granger, 5th year Gryffindor!!!!!", he finished. You would think that an explosion had occurred, the applause hurt your ears, because it was so loud! Hermione was in shock. She stumbled forward, after Cho nudged her, trying to tell her to go over to the judges. She felt like she was going to cry, with all the different emotions she was experiencing right now. Everyone in the room knew that she deserved to win, even if they didn't like her. And a lot of the guys were starting to develop crushes on her. She was beautiful, sang like an angel (and currently looked like one to) and was, no doubt going to become quite popular. Her best friends and a few others still couldn't believe that was her up there. Hermione accepted the prize money, the trophy, the tiara, and the sash, which read, "Winner of Hogwarts 1st Talent Competition". Everyone on stage congratulated her, and told her what a great job she did, even Professor Snape and Pansy Parkinson. Everyone accept Dumbledore walked back stage, he gave the audience yet another speech.  
  
The 2 judges Hermione didn't know came up to her and introduced themselves, "Hello, I'm Ella Reynolds, and this is Peter Tecra. We're from the Wizarding Talent Agency, and we'd like to speak to you later this week about a professional singing career. You have what it takes, and we'd like to give you the change to share your angelic voice with the world." Hermione was super shocked and super happy at the same time. She managed to say, "Okay". "Great", the man, Peter said, "Can we meet on this Saturday at 10?" "Sure", Hermione answered. Dumbledore came back stage. "You are all free to go", he told them. He gave Hermione a smile. "Oh, and students, your house mates are being informed right now, that because of the Competition, all classes are cancelled tomorrow!" Hermione smiled and thought, "Great a chance for everyone to bombard me with questions.." Cho, Terry, Pansy and Hermione left to get their stuff from their dressing rooms. They met at the exit to the Great Hall and walked to their house common rooms. As the others went their separate ways to their House Common rooms, Hermione continued up the big staircase that led to Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and was about to whisper the password when the picture opened, and Professor Mcgongall almost knocked Hermione down, coming out of the Common Room. She apologized and congratulated her on the win and her performance. She left, and Hermione whispered the password, "Twinkle Dust", to the now closed portrait. She was met with many faces. Two people came towards her, and she recognized them as Harry and Ron. Before they could say one word she said, "Look, I don't want to hear it right now. I am tired and would like to go to bed. So if you don't mind, move." They moved out of her way and so did everyone else. She made her way up to her dormitory. She was grateful to find that Lavender and Parvati weren't there. She changed out of her costume and into pjs and crashed onto her bed, falling asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.  
  
A/n: I posted the finals, Yay! I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but the next one will start with a dream sequence. I hope you liked it! This is the longest chapter I've ever written!! Well, here are my thank yous:  
  
Sirius's Crazy Chick: You're right, the dress would have suited that song. Good guess. I posted as fast as I could!!! I hope you liked it, and thanks so much for the review!  
  
Draco'sGoodGirl721: I'm glad you love my story, I hope you'll love this chapter!! Do you know this song by heart to? Thank you!  
  
Xakk Zimph: I know, it was short. This one longer, and hopefully, better. Thanks a ton for your continued support.  
  
Cho Chang: Thanks so much!! I love your story to, and I'm sure I'll love your new one!  
  
Read Cho Chang's Three's A Crowd, if you want another d/h/hr luv thing (mine is going to be one, I've only put hints towards it so far).  
  
Thanks to all! I hope you enjoyed my story!  
  
Please review, I live off them! I'll have the next chapter up soon, hopefully. It should be up max. by Sat. 11th. If it isn't then I probably have disappeared off the face of the Earth.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
-Eliza 


	7. The Day After the Competiton

Disclaimer: Ms. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all related things. Madeleine L'Engle owns herself and A Wrinkle in Time.  
  
Chapter 6- The Day After  
  
****In Hermione's Dream Pictures were flashing by, making her eyes hurt. She saw herself up on stage, performing at the Competition. She saw her friends and enemies in the crowd looking at her with shocked eyes. She saw her parents talking to her before she left for Hogwarts. She remembered exactly what they said, "Honey, I'm sure you'll do everything perfectly. You always do and always will. You're perfect." Her parents didn't realize that those words would haunt her. She couldn't disappoint her parents. She had to be perfect, she had to- End Dream Sequence****  
  
Hermione bolted up in bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked at her watch, it read 8:15. Breakfast had already started. She reluctantly heaved herself out of bed, she was extremely tired, but also very hungry! She saw Lavender and Parvati leave, both wearing muggle clothes, so she decided to do the same thing. Hermione had bought a new wardrobe over the summer, and makeup. She grabbed a black leather skirt, her leather ankle boots and a hot pink tank top. She whispered a spell to add hot pink highlights to her midnight black hair. She put on a bit of makeup, and headed to the Great Hall.  
  
She reached the Great Hall to find the doors shut, meaning everyone was already there. She opened them with a bang. Everyone turned to see whom it was. She ignored the stares she was getting, and headed to the Gryffindor table, to where Harry and Ron were sitting. She sat down opposite them. Most people had stopped staring at her, and started talking again. Some of the boys however, were still drooling over her. Harry and Ron were starring at her to, open-mouthed. Ron spoke first, "What the hell are you doing, looking like that? Look at all those guys, checking you out!" he said angrily. This just made Hermione mad. "Urg, you are so overprotective. I can look how ever I want!" "Fine", Ron mumbled. He began to start at Lavender. Hermione noticed this and said, "Oh, does Ron have a crush on someone?" she asked in a teasing voice. "No", said Ron, annoyed at her for saying something like that. "Yes you do!" she argued, again playfully.  
  
But, this just got Ron madder. He blurted out, very loudly, "So? Harry is in love with you!!" Hermione's face totally changed at this. It became expressionless. After and awkward silence of the whole hall, who had heard the fight, Hermione said, "Ron, don't say such lies." She then got up and walked swiftly out of the hall. Everyone was starring at Harry and Ron, so no one noticed a certain Slytherin slip out after her.  
  
Hermione ran out, extremely confused. Why didn't Harry tell her if he loved her? Hermione felt someone grab her from behind and pull her off to any empty hallway. She didn't fight the person, assuming it was Harry. When the person stopped she said, "Harry.", as turning around to face the person she thought was Harry. But instead of looking into his familiar green eyes, she was looking into blue-grey ones. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
She looked at him for a moment, surprised. "What do you want", she asked in an impatient voice. She thought back over the year. Malfoy had actually been civil to Harry, Ron and her. She didn't remember him insulting any of them once. "I want to talk to you alone. Will you come outside with me?" he asked her, his voice hinting hopefulness. She bit her lip, thinking. She didn't exactly trust him, but he seemed different this year. Maybe it was because his father was now in Azkaban, under the charge of being a Death Eater. "Fine", she said, hoping she wouldn't regret it.  
  
Hermione followed him outside. He led her to some benches by the lake. He made her sit down. He began talking. "Look", he began, not sure of what to say, "I'm in love with you." Hermione asked, quite sure she had heard wrong, "Pardon?" "I am in love with you." he said very slowly and clearly. "You don't have to say anything now, can you meet me here today at dinner?" "Sure", Hermione answered before she could stop herself. She had a crush on Harry since forever, but Draco had a bad boy type attitude and was very hot. She couldn't help being drawn to him. And the whole incident this morning, she wasn't sure what was going on with Harry anymore. He started to get up, and asked her, "Are you coming?" "No", she answered, "I'm going to stay out here for a bit longer." He left, and Hermione watched him till she saw the door to the Entrance Hall close behind him.  
  
She sat there for a long time. People started coming outside, since it was nice out. She didn't notice them, lost in thought. But the face of Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, startled her out of her thoughts. "Hi", Ginny said, "Can I sit?" she asked, gesturing to the bench. "Whatever", was Hermione's flat, dull answer. Ginny was not put off so easily, though. "Come on, tell me what's wrong, please?!?!?", she half asked, half demanded. "Everything is wrong!" Hermione screamed, her voice echoing throughout the grounds. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked softly, taken back. "No, but thanks for offering", Hermione said, giving her a half smile. "No problem, that's what friends are for." Ginny told her smiling. Ginny gave her a hug, and they walked back to the castle together in silence.  
  
********  
  
Hermione bid Ginny good-bye be for heading to the kitchens. She was starving, she couldn't remember the last time she ate. She got to the painting of the fruit and tickled the pear. She entered the kitchens to see a bunch of smiling house-elves. Dobby came over to her and asked, "Does Miss. want some food?" "Yes, that'd be great, I missed breakfast." At these words a few elves scampered off and came back with tons of food. They seated her at a table and she dug in, starved, realizing she hadn't eaten since the night before the Competition (a/n: and so did the author! Sorry Hermione!)  
  
********  
  
She left the kitchens shortly after and decided to go to the library to read. She grabbed her favourite book, Hogwarts: A History, and when to her favourite corner where no one would disturb her. She barely saw what she was reading, she was really just thinking. Two boys supposedly were in love with her. She had no idea what to do. But she couldn't ask anyone for advice, because if word got out that Malf- er umm Draco loved her, she didn't even want to think about what would happen. Harry and Ron's reactions and the whole school's would be dreadful. She was so confused that she started to cry. She sat there, crying for awhile until she made herself stop. "No", she thought, "This isn't the old or new me, sitting and crying over my problems. I have to do something.." With that thought she left the library, her mind, like yesterday set on doing her task.  
  
*********  
  
Hermione set out, looking for Harry. She found him a few minutes later, at the Quidditch Field. He wasn't flying very high, and when he saw her, he came down. She grabbed his arm, and led him towards the stands, and they sat down. "Harry, what happened at breakfast today? Why did Ron say that?" she asked him, slowly, trying to find the right words. "He said it because it's true. I'm in love with you Hermione." he answered. "Oh", she said her emotionless voice returning to her. "Oh", he said at the tone of her voice, thinking she didn't like him. Her voice returned to normal as she said, "Oh, Harry I didn't mean it like that. I'm just really confused right now, I need some time to think, okay?" "Sure, take as much time as you need." he told her, and she thought, "That's why I'm in love with him." She got up and walked away in a daze. She had missed lunch while she was crying in the library and it would be dinner time soon. She headed to the benches by the lake.  
  
*********  
  
She reached the benches and sat down, thinking of what she was going to say to Draco. She was caught up in thought (a/n: she seems to do that a lot, doesn't she?) and didn't notice Draco until he sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey", she said. "Hi". Then with out warning, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her. It was the best kiss she had ever had in her life. When they pulled away, Hermione said, "I'm sorry er, Draco, I just need some more time to think, I'm really confused right now." "That's okay, I figured you would. Tell me whenever you can." He left and she thought, "Aww, he's sweet to, and he kissed me. He's a really good kisser." She stumbled up to the castle and into the Great Hall. She sat down in time to here an announcement from Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Students, it is my pleasure to announce that this Halloween, which is only a week away, we will be having a Masquerade Ball. The ball will be held 3 days before Halloween, on this Friday night. For those who don't know, you come to this ball in a costume and a mask, so people won't know who you are. Please don't show anyone else your costume, or they will know. The ball if for 4th years and above only. A feast will be included. There will be prizes for costumes. There will be no classes this week. Wednesday and Thursday will be Hogesmade days so you can get your costume. Please be creative when choosing. Oh, and since you are not allowed to know who anyone is, please don't ask a date to the ball. The ball will have a special game to play for pairing people up." He sat down again and everyone started talking about the ball. Everyone that is except the "Dream Team". They ate in silence. Hermione got up first and left, heading to her dorm. She began to think about what she should wear for the Ball. She decided she'd just see what they had in Hogesmade, instead of thinking about another issue in her life. She got out a Muggle book she had brought, called A Wrinkle in Time, by Madeleine L'Engle. She loved the book, and read it when she wanted to get away from the world. After an hour of reading, she changed into her pajamas and went to sleep. She feel asleep quite soon, this day wore her out. To bad for Hermione, she was going to have another day like this one tomorrow..  
  
A/n: Here's the next chapter for you guys! I took me awhile to write, but I got it out in the end. There will be at least 5 other chapters in this story. It might take me awhile to get the next one up, I'll try hard to get it out as soon as possible. Oh, A Wrinkle in Time is a great book, if you want to read it. This chapters longer than the last, yahoo! Thanks so much reviewers!  
  
Sfklgdnsdfhk: Here's some Draco/Hermione for you. Thank you for your opinion, you really got your point across.  
  
Draco'GoodGirl721: Sorry, no song in this one. I'm glad you think its great. Yes, I've heard of the site but never been there. What's your story about? Thanx for your review!  
  
Michaela: Thank you for reviewing my fic! No problem on writing this fic. I regret that I couldn't fit a song in this chapter, there should be one in the next. Thank you for the huge compliment, perfect, I'm starting to feel like Hermione! Lolz.  
  
Magster: I can't believe you think my fic is one of the best, that is such an honor, thank you. Thanks for reading and reviewing my fic since the beginning, it means a lot to me.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pretty please, with sugar on top review! Thanks to all who did.  
  
-Eliza 


	8. Author's Notes 2

Author's Notes 2  
  
Sorry guys, not another chapter! But this is VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!  
  
I'm totally changing this fic. It will no longer be just about the Talent Contest, it will just start with that. I'm not changing any of the existing chapters, just totally changing what I planned to write. I'm going to be adding WAY more than 5 other chapters. It will be a d/hr or h/hr, till she decides it will be both. Here's the new summary:  
  
Hermione enters a talent contest to change her image. But it's not just the contest that changes it. She finds out that she is not muggle-born, but a pureblood, with the purest blood of anybody she knows. The people she thought to be her parents are not. Her world is turned upside down, and new people become important in her life. She finds out just how powerful she is. All through this, she is in love with 2 people, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. Will true love find away?  
  
This fic will be pretty long. In the next chapter, expect an appearance from someone from the trio's 3rd year. Won't say anymore. I am writing the next chapter, which should be pretty long, and it will hopefully be up next Saturday, January 11th 2003. Please review and tell me what you think of this new idea. I was writing the next chapter and then this person whom makes an appearance appeared, and I thought of a totally new plot. I hope you guys will like it. I'm going to think of a new tittle, so don't expect it to be called Hogwart's Talent Competition. If you left an email with your review, I'll email you with the link when I post the next chapter. That should be all. Please tell me what you think!!!!!  
  
-Eliza 


	9. The Letter and A Surprise Person

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all associated things. Kylie Minogue owns herself and "Can't Get You Out of My Head.  
  
I know I said it by up on Saturday, but I shortened it so I could get it up today. Next chapter will be up Saturday. Enjoy!  
  
The Real Me Chapter 7 The Letter and A Surprise Person  
  
Hermione woke to the sun shining in her face. "Urg", she mumbled, "It's to early." When she looked at her clock, her opinion changed. "Oh no, I missed breakfast. Why do I always miss meals?" she muttered angrily to herself. She climbed out of bed and took a shower. She came back to her room to decide what to wear. She finally settled on violet jeans, and a matching T-shirt. She put on a silver necklace with an amethyst jewel in the shape of a heart. She pulled on purple sandals, and put on some lip gloss, and changed her hair back to brown. Her outfit suited her mood, she was well rested and peaceful. After reading A Wrinkle in Time, she always felt like this, and almost always wore purple after, weird but true. She grabbed one of her most treasured possessions. She had found it in Diagon Alley, it was a new invention. It was a portable c.d. played, but since it was magical it could be used in magical places. She grabbed a bag for it and a bunch of c.d.s, through them in the bag, and off she went.  
  
*******  
  
Hermione joined the crowd that was waiting for carriages. She put on her favourite pair of sunglasses, silver (a/n: finally, something that isn't purple!) with amethyst jewels on the edges (a/n: spoke too soon...). She kept herself hidden, she didn't want to be seen, she wanted to do the seeing. She seated herself in a carriage, put her feet up and pulled on her headphones. She popped a c.d. in her player. Fever, one of Kylie Minogue's (a muggle artist) albums. She went to "Can't Get You Out of My Head". Unfortunately for her, the carriages didn't have windows, so it was just open space and you could hear anyone talking, or singing. She didn't realize it, but she started to sing along to the song.  
  
"La la la  
  
La la la la la  
  
La la la  
  
La la la la la  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
  
Boy your loving is all I think about  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about  
  
La la la  
  
La la la la la La la la  
  
La la la la la  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
  
Boy your loving is all I think about  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about  
  
Every night  
  
Every day  
  
Just to be there in your arms  
  
Won't you stay  
  
Won't you lay  
  
Stay forever and ever and ever and ever  
  
La la la  
  
La la la la la La la la  
  
La la la la la  
  
La la la  
  
La la la la la  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
  
Boy your loving is all I think about  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about  
  
There's a dark secret in me  
  
Don't leave me locked in your heart  
  
Set me free  
  
Feel the need in me  
  
Set me free  
  
Stay forever and ever and ever and ever  
  
La la la  
  
La la la la la  
  
La la la  
  
La la la la la (more las)  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
  
I just can't get you out of my head..."  
  
Poor Hermione didn't realize that everyone stopped talking to listen to her sing, or that she was singing at all, and at the top of her lungs. She took off her headphones because she heard a weird noise all around her and opened her eyes to see and hear everyone clapping. She realized what she had done, and started to blush as red as Ron's hair. The song was just how she felt, accept she was thinking about 2 boys, not one. And she didn't know they both heard her song. Hermione was thankful that her carriage stopped, and eager to get away, she jumped out, and crashed into someone. She looked up it was Harry and Ron was right beside him.  
  
"Umm, hi guys", she said nervously. "Hi", they said back. They both looked at her nervously. "Er, do you want to come to the Zonko's with us?" Ron asked. "Actually, I'm off to get my costume", she told them, "Bye", she said and walked away as quickly as she could. She headed to a costume shop in Hogesmade, Costumes 'R' Us. Hermione decided what she would be for the ball while browsing. She knew a spell that could. and she actually had probably the only.. She just had to find the perfect dress. "This might be hard", she whispered softly to herself. She looked around in almost every store that could possibly have what she was looking for. She finally found the perfect gown! She tried it on, and Lady Luck was with her, it fit perfectly and looked marvelous in it. She bought it, found a mask and shoes, and lugged them out of the shop.  
  
As Hermione came out of the shop, she bumped into a dog. A giant black dog. "Oh, I'm sorry hunny, I didn't see you", she told the dog and patted him. "This dog looks familiar", she thought. Then it clicked. "Snuffles!" she whispered. The dog gave her what looked like a nod, then started pulling on her shirt, and walked away. She assumed he wanted her to follow him, so she did. He brought her to the caves where he had been in there fourth year, and transformed into a person she instantly recognized, Sirius Black. She gave him a hug, but before she could say a thing, he spoke. "Hermione, take this." He handed her an envelope which said, "My Dearest E", and two necklaces and a ring. "Read the letter in private, and make sure you're sitting down. The letter will explain these. I have to go it was a favor for a friend to give you these. Just read the letter." With that, he transformed into a dog, and bounded down the mountain. "He didn't let me say a word! I wonder what this letter is about. I should get back to Hogwarts." she thought. Hermione made her way back to Hogwarts.  
  
******  
  
  
  
By the time Hermione got to the Entrance Hall, she was soaked. It started to rain, and she had to run all the way back. She put a water repelling charm on her costume, but didn't bother doing one for herself. She loved the rain, and it didn't bother when she got wet, at least in rainwater. It sort of healed her, she felt much better when she arrived back at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione made her way up to her Dormitory, and put her costume in her trunk. She made sure it was safe. She remembered the letter, and decided to read it in the library, sitting down, following Sirius's advice. Hermione grabbed the letter, the 2 necklaces and the ring, and soon found herself in the library. She wandered about, and found a chair in the corner. There was absolutely no one in the library, she assumed they were all at Hogesmade. Hermione found the envelope and started at it.  
  
"My Dearest E", she mumbled softly to herself, "What does that mean?" She shrugged it off and started to read. At the end of the letter, Hermione's mouth was open. She swiftly got up and exited the library. She headed towards Professor Dumbledore's office. She knew the password, because she was a prefect. She reached the statue that guarded the entrance and said the password, "Smarties". She climbed the staircase and knocked on the door.  
  
She heard Hogwart's Headmaster's familiar voice. "Come in", he told. She opened the door. He was sitting at his desk. "Ahh, Miss Granger come sit down. How may I help you?" he asked her. "I received this letter, and was wondering if you could read it and tell me what you know about what it says.." She was nervous. "Of course", he said, his eyes twinkling. She handed him the letter and waited for his answer.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
A/n: Hope you liked it! I'll try to have the next chappy up on Saturday. Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
Star Gazer: You think my story's cool, thank you! I wrote!  
  
Draco'sGoodGirl721: Here's a song. I read part of your story, but never got to finish. I'm going to read the rest soon.  
  
Cho Chang: Thanks so much! Here's more.  
  
Sirius's Crazy Chick: No problem. I posted soon. Thanks.  
  
Mystic Queen: You love it? Thanks so much!  
  
Eloria: I love them to, I just had to include them in my story. Thank you.  
  
Redberrywine: Here's more! Thank you for your review!  
  
I can't believe it!! I have 34 reviews!! Thanks so much to everyone. That may not seem like a lot, but its millions to me! Also, I'm looking for a beta reader. If you are interested, please contact me via email.  
  
Thanks for reading. Please review!  
  
-Eliza 


	10. Amethyst and A Tantrum

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I kind of borrowed the last name Carlton from the awesome Vanessa Carlton. I don't really own Amethyst Carlton, I dreamed about her in a dream, so I guess that my sub-conscious mind owns her. Now I'm confusing myself. Avril Lavigne owns herself and 'Mobile'. Er, me thinks that's all.  
  
A/n: I am probably going to change the D/hr scene in Chapter 6/7 The Day after the Competition, since I don't like it. I'll tell you if I will. This was a lot shorter than I planned, sorry. I'll write soon, I'm trying to figure out where I'm taking this though. Expect several new characters. Hope you enjoy, on with the show!  
  
Chapter 8 Amethyst and a Tantrum  
  
Albus Dumbledore read the very worn letter quietly to himself.  
  
"My Dearest E,  
  
I do not know when and how you are reading this, but I am glad you are. My name is Amethyst Carlton. You are my daughter. This should come as a shock to you. I am a witch, and you are a pureblood. You probably think that your parents are Gerald and Hillary Granger, and your name in Hermione Granger. They are not your parents and that is not your name. Your real name is Ella Athena Antoinette Sarah Mya Carlton. Your father's last name would follow Carlton, but I can not bear to write it. And, he does not know about you. I just couldn't tell him. I am sorry. The muggles, Mr. and Mrs. Granger adopted you. I had to give you up for adoption, I couldn't let anyone know about you. You would have been in great danger, as the Carlton line is powerful, and evil such as Voldemort might try to kill you, or recruit you as a Death Eater.  
  
You should have received a ring and 2 necklaces with this letter. The ring you might think looks familiar. You were giving a matching necklace when you were born, and took it with you to your new home. The necklace is silver with an amethyst heart jewel. As you'll notice, the ring is identical accept it has 2 jewels. The one on the necklace represents you, and the 2 on the ring represent me and your father.  
  
As for the necklaces, you will notice that one is red and gold, the other is green and silver. I was in Gryffindor, and you'll probably guess that your father was in Slytherin from the other necklace. You were put on the waiting list for Hogwarts under Hermione Granger. I am constantly wondering which house you ended up in, mine or your father's.  
  
I would love to meet you. You have no idea how hard it was to give you up. I mourn over it to this day, but it was necessary to keep you safe. I hope you will forgive me. Please owl me.  
  
All my love, Amethyst E. Carlton"  
  
"Amethyst Carlton, one of the brightest students Hogwarts has ever known. Reminds me so much of Hermione, or Ella, here. I do not know if Hermione would take the news of who her father was well. Our her friends, for that matter." thought the elderly Headmaster.  
  
He noticed his student looking eagerly at him, waiting for an answer. He sighed, thinking of how drastically this would effect the girl's life.  
  
"I knew your mother when she was here at Hogwarts, but had no idea that she had a child", he answered calmly.  
  
"Oh", Hermione said, "Er, well do you know who my umm father is?" she asked stuttering. Dumbledore did not want to give her an answer. After what seemed like a millennium to Hermione, he answered.  
  
"I can only guess who he is, but I can not be completely positive." That was a lie and he knew it, but thankful Hermione didn't. He knew exactly who her father was, it was so obvious, they were so much in love. Then, something happened. She was no where to be seen, and he completely changed. No one ever found out what happened.  
  
Hermione's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Can you tell me anything else? Please?" Her voice was pleading. "I'm sorry, I can't. But I do urge you to write to Amethyst. And if you don't mind me asking, how did you get this letter?"  
  
"It was Sirius", Hermione replied offhandedly, lost in thought. She got up, said thank you, and swiftly departed the room. As she left, the Headmaster looked at her, and thought, "I wonder why she doesn't look a thing like either of her parents."  
  
********  
  
Hermione walked out of Dumbledore's office, trying to digest all of the information that she had learnt in the last 15 minutes or so. " I don't even know who I am", she thought. She decided she would have to owl, er Amethyst, Mrs. Carlton, Mother? What should she call her? "I guess I should ask her that." she said quietly to herself. Not quietly enough though.  
  
"Ask who what?" she heard a familiar voice say. Hermione looked up to see Ron and Harry. "No one nothing", she replied. Hermione just couldn't tell them what she had learned. She was so confused, and wasn't sure who she really was right now. She had to meet Amethyst. She walked away, almost pushing them to get past, leaving both boys dumbfounded.  
  
Hermione soon found herself in her room. She grabbed a quill, and a bottle of emerald green ink, and headed to the Owlery.  
  
Hermione climbed the steps to the Owlery and was greeted with the smell of plop and thousands of owls. She held out her arm. Her pure black owl, Gemma, was there in seconds. "Hi", she greeted her, "Long time no see!" She sat down with Gemma on her shoulder and began to write:  
  
Dear Amethyst Carlton,  
  
I have received your letter and it has left me shocked and confused. I discussed it with my headmaster here at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. He didn't tell me much, whether on purpose or he simply didn't know. I would very much like to meet you. I'm not sure how far you are away. Today is Wednesday, September 13th, and if you get the letter in time, and you are free, I would like to meet you in Three Broomsticks tomorrow at 3:00. If you get this in time, please reply if you can come or can not.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Hermione wasn't sure what name to use when signing, she just picked the one that was familiar. She read it over, deciding it sounded dumb, but that was the best she could do. She gave the letter to Gemma, and whispered, "Take this to Amethyst Carlton. Find her as soon as you can. Fly like the wind, Gemma!" She watched Gemma disappear into the sky, then turned and left the Owlery.  
  
*********  
  
Hermione decided she needed some air. She soon found herself at the Quidditch Pitch. She sat down in the middle of the field, hugging her knees. She wanted to cry. Hermione wouldn't let herself, though. She felt extremely vulnerable, and just confused. She started to sing softly,  
  
"Went back home again  
  
this sucks gotta pack up and leave again  
  
say goodbye to all my friends  
  
can't say when I'll be there again  
  
It's time now to turn around  
  
Turn my back on  
  
EVERYTHING (turn my back on) everything....  
  
Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile.  
  
Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile.  
  
Start back at this life  
  
Stretch myself back into the vibe  
  
I'm waking up to say I've tried  
  
Instead of waking up to another TV GUIDE  
  
It's time now to turn around  
  
Turn and walk on this crazy ground oh oh oh....  
  
  
  
Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile  
  
Everythings changing out of what I know everywhere I go I'm a mobile  
  
I'm a mobile  
  
Hanging from the ceiling lifes a mobile spinning round  
  
with mixed feelings crazy & wild ...  
  
sometimes I wanna SCREAM OUT LOUD....  
  
Everythings changing  
  
everywhere I go  
  
All out of my control  
  
Everythings changing  
  
everywhere I go out of what I know  
  
la la la la la la (la la)  
  
la la la la la la (la la)  
  
la la la la la la (la la la)  
  
la la la la la la  
  
  
  
Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile  
  
Everythings changing out of what I know everywhere I go I'm a mobile  
  
Everywhere I go I'm a mobile"  
  
Hermione finished her song and realized it had started raining and she was yet again soaked to her skin. She got up and ran inside, only to slip on her own puddle of water. She almost fell flat on her face, but put her hands out just in time. She slowly stood up. Her stomach started to tell her it was time for lunch. She looked at her watch and realized she was late for lunch. No time to change. Hermione headed to the Great Hall.  
  
********  
  
Hermione opened the closed doors of the Great Hall as quietly as she could. Which wasn't very quiet. Everyone turned to look. They were meet with a drenched Hermione. She looked about, not surprised that a lot of people weren't there. Most people would eat at Hogesmade today. She didn't want to go there right now.  
  
Hermione thought of all that had happened today and wondered why Harry and Ron hadn't been at Hogesmade earlier, but they were now, or so she assumed, since they weren't here, and she didn't think it was possible for them to miss lunch.  
  
Hermione ate barely anything, just poking at her food. She was still doing this when everyone else had left. Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and was met with the smiling face of Professor Dumbledore. "Miss Granger, lunch is over, unless you are planning on eating that, you should leave." He told her with a smile. She slowly got up and left.  
  
********  
  
Hermione entered the Entrance Hall and walked to the middle of it. "My perfect life isn't so perfect anymore", she thought. Then she started laughing, loudly. She sounded like a maniac. People came to see what was going on. Professor Dumbledore watched her worriedly.  
  
Abruptly, she stopped laughing. She fell to her knees and started crying. She was sobbing loudly. Her emotions were going wild. A rather large crowd had gathered in the Entrance Hall, Draco, Harry and Ron amongst it. She stopped crying and started to scream. She was screaming so loud, people covered the ears. You could hear thunder and lightening outside, as if the weather were screaming to. She started to yell first words that you couldn't make out. Then she screamed, "I'm going to kill someone!!!!" Everyone backed away, accept Dumbledore, who cautiously approached her. He knew that she was quite capable of hurting someone when she was in a state like this, if she was anything like her mother.  
  
Then suddenly, Hermione stopped. She sat down cross-legged on the cold floor. Her face was expressionless. Dumbledore approached her and used the stunning spell on her, "Stufey", he cried. She fell limp. He conjured a stretcher and took her to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Miles and miles away, Amethyst Carlton felt the tantrum, and knew she had to get to Hogwarts fast. She apparated and was gone, much to the confusion of her companions.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione woke up to an unfamiliar place. "This isn't my room", she thought. As her sight started to clear, she recognized it as the Hospital Wing. She noticed lots of people there. She saw Madame Pomprey, Professor Dumbledore, a dog she realized was Sirius, and a woman who looked to be in her 3os, with stunning amethyst eyes.  
  
"Amethyst?" Hermione whispered. The lady nodded tears in her eyes. "And you're my Ella. I see the charms I placed are still there."  
  
"Pardon?" Hermione asked. "Oh, I placed some appearance charms on you so you would look like that nice muggle couple. I was worried they would wear off soon.." Amethyst trailed off. The black dog licked Hermione's hand encouragingly. "Hi Snuffles", Hermione said to the dog, who was actually Sirius.  
  
"Well Hermione, it seems you had quite an episode", Hermione blushed, "I am glad you didn't kill anyone. Your mother never did when she had a little tantrum, but put a lot of people in the Hospital Wing", Professor Dumbledore told her, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Now", he continued, "I think we should let you rest. I am sure that Amethyst and Snuffles will come back later to visit you." "But I feel fine now! Please let me leave!", Hermione begged giving the nurse and Dumbledore puppy dog eyes. "Fine, fine", they agreed, and she jumped out of bed. The others left, saying something about going to Dumbledore's office. She left the Hospital Wing at full speed, eager to get away.  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
A/n: Did you like, or hate? Please, pretty please with sugar on top, review! I have 39, so close to 40, which is so many, I never ever thought I'd get that much. Anyways, I again apologize for the shortness. I hope you liked, and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can! First, I'm going to figure out where this story is going. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and please review!  
  
Here are my Thank Yous:  
  
Scranberry: You're not sick and twisted. One of the best authors one fanfiction.net, SilverDawn, writes Herm/Snape stories, I must admit I've only read her h/hr story though. I am super honored that this H/Hr/D story you've ever read. I'm going to put some Snape in, so watch out for that! Thanx.  
  
Fang-gurlie: Funky-licious, I like that word. I am so glad you think my story is great, Thank You!  
  
Messed_up: Thank you. I'm glad you like my love triangle. I really wanted Mya to change her image, I'm glad you like that I did.  
  
Cho Chang: I posted sooner, and I'm off to read Three's A Crowd.  
  
Arime Setta: There you go, I told you what the letter said. I'm going to read the new chapter of your story, I haven't had a chance before. Thank you so much for reviewing! 


	11. La Manor de Carlton

Disclaimer: Normal stuff, Miss Joanne K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and all associated trademarks, and is a genius! Avril Lavigne owns herself and My World. I made up Amethyst, Emmie, Vickie and Jon.. That's all! Enjoy! Now, on with the show!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 La Manor de Carlton  
  
Hermione soon found herself at the statue that guards Dumbledore's office. She said the password, "Smarties". She knocked on the door.  
  
The faint voices inside stopped. Then, "Come in", the Professor's voice said wearily. Hermione opened the door and went. She was surprised to only see the Headmaster there. She started to say, "Where are Sirius and- ", she stopped when Sirius and Amethyst appeared out of no where. "Invisibility Charm", Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione was about to say something, but Professor Dumbledore started to speak, "We have decided that it be best for you to go to Amethyst's house." Sirius interrupted, "I'm expected soon, I have to go." Hermione did not have any time to wonder where he was expected, as Dumbledore continued, "You should pack some stuff, and then you and Amethyst will be departing for La Manor de Carlton."  
  
"La Manor de Carlton?" Hermione asked. "The Carltons have always lived there, that's what our house is called." Amethyst explained. "Oh.." Hermione said, mind now elsewhere. She turned and left the office, and headed to her dorm to pack.  
  
*********  
  
Hermione had grabbed some clothes from her dorm, some makeup and other stuff she thought she would need. People stayed far away from her, obviously remembering her "little episode". Hermione climbed out of the portrait hole to find herself face to face with Amethyst.  
  
Hermione felt very comfortable with this woman, as if she had known her all her life. In the hour they knew each other (after Hermione had been a baby) they had grown very close, and a strong bond had been formed between them. Amethyst motioned for her to follow her, and they walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence. Amethyst broke the silence when they were just outside Hogwarts.  
  
"We are going to walk to Hogesmade and apparate from there." Amethyst told her. Hermione was about to tell her she couldn't apparate. Amethyst could tell that she was going to say that, so she stopped her and said, "All Carltons have a natural apparating ability. I could do it when I was 3." Hermione started at her, impressed. You could have to, but I had to lock up most of you powers, so you wouldn't know you were a witch till the letter from Hogwarts came. All of your special abilities are locked up inside you, so you couldn't use them. I wanted you to blend in, not stand out with some many special talents. Someone might have suspected something, and I wouldn't put you in danger if your true identity was revealed.  
  
Hermione nodded, taking in the information. "If you want, I can unlock them tonight and take off the appearance charms." Amethyst told her. "I'd like that." Hermione said, excited and anxious. They reached Hogesmade. Amethyst gave her a quick lesson on Apparating. Then in a blink of an eye, they were gone.  
  
*********  
  
Hermione had closed her eyes when she apparated, and opened them to see a HUGE house, no mansion, no castle infront of her. "Wow", she said to Amethyst. "You like?" Amethyst asked her. She nodded. She was looking at the estate and didn't see a flash of red come tearing out of the house. Before Hermione knew it, she was engulfed in a huge hug. She could barely breathe, and couldn't see the person hugging her. She heard Amethyst laughing.  
  
"Er, can you let me go please?" Hermione managed to say. "Oh, of course! I'm just so excited to finally meet you!" a cheery voice responded. The person let go. She had red hair and emerald green eyes. From the pictures Hermione had seen, she thought that this lady looked like Lily Potter.  
  
The red haired woman introduced herself, remembering Hermione had no idea who she was. "I'm Emerald Carlton O'Keefe, but you can call me Emmie, everyone does. I'm your Aunt Emmie." Emmie sounded very excited, and she was almost bouncing, her read hair moving up and down on her shoulders.  
  
"It's really good to meet you", Hermione told her, "I'm umm, I'm." She looked to Amethyst for help. "Your full name at the time of your birth was Ella Athena Antoinette Sarah Mya Carlton-" at this point Amethyst started to what sounded like choking. Emmie patted her on the back and said to Hermione, "How about we call you Ella? The name your use to is Hermione, but your name is actually Ella. Let's call you Ella, I always loved that name!"  
  
"Oh, I'm being a terrible hostess! Come in!" Emmie said and grabbed "Ella's" arm and brought her towards the house.  
  
*********  
  
When Ella/Hermione entered the house, she heard screaming. She heard a girl's voice yell, "Jonathan Michael Carlton O'Keefe! You get back here! You are in so much trouble when I tell Mom!" The voice got nearer as she spoke, and soon they were face to face with the person who had been yelling.  
  
The girl had red hair, almost identical to Emmie's. But, she had gold eyes. "Gryffindor colors", Hermione thought, amused. The girl's brilliant gold eyes fell upon Ella/Hermione. "Ella?" she asked. Ella nodded and the girl yelled, "E!" and hugged her. Hermione could breath this time though.  
  
The girl introduced herself, "I'm Vickie. Well", the girl put on a very proper voice and serious face, "I am Victoria Eleanor Jasmine Carlton O'Keefe. Pleased to meet you." She curtsied, and then broke into a fit of laughter.  
  
A boy, probably brought by the laughter, entered the room, and greeted everyone with a dull, "Hi." Vickie spoke for him, "Ella, this is your cousin, Jonathan, and my annoying bratty brother." The boy looked at Ella, apparently not noticing Hermione before. He smiled at her, a sly smile, which instantly reminded her of Fred and George Weasley. "Uh oh, a prankster", Hermione thought, but smiled back at him.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Her- er Ella." She told him. "I know that, dumbit!" he told her. Victoria hit him lightly on the arm. "Don't call her a dumbit, Jon!" she told him. Hermione just smiled, but inwardly was taking notes on what had happened. Sirius entered the room, and smiled at everyone, the same type of smile Jonathan had used. He mimicked Victoria, "Yah, don't call her a dumbit, Jon!" Hermione had to try hard to keep from laughing, he did a perfect impression!  
  
Amethyst interrupted, as Vickie looked murderous. "Ella is going to stay here tonight. I'm going to show her to her room." Amethyst motioned for Hermione to follow her, and the 2 walked away, Emmie bouncing around behind them. It took them along time to get to where Hermione would be staying, and Emmie talked the whole way.  
  
Hermione learnt a lot though, from Emmie's constant chatter. Amethyst and Emmie went to Hogwarts, though Jon and Vickie were home- schooled. Emmie's husband's name is Calvin, and he is Hermione's uncle. Jon and Sirius hung out together a lot, since Sirius stayed here some times to avoid getting caught, and were constantly playing pranks, their target usually being Victoria. Emmie's husband, Cal, as she called him, was an auror. He went to Hogwarts and was a Ravenclaw, Emmie a Gryffindor. Jonathan loved to play Quidditch, and she was going on and on about Victoria's music abilities when Amethyst stopped suddenly.  
  
"This is were you'll be staying. We'll leave you to unpack." Amethyst told her, and then Emmie and her left. Hermione opened the door.  
  
Her mouth dropped. The room was elegant beyond elegant, beautiful beyond beautiful, queenly beyond queenly and just plain wow! It was done in silver and gold, "Gryffindor and Slytherin colours", Hermione thought amusedly, and amethyst. The bed was huge, the whole room gigantic. There was a beautiful velvet couch. Hermione walked to one of the two doors in the room (not including the one she entered in). She opened it to find a huge walk-in closet, and tons of clothes. There were dresses and dress robes fit for a queen. Hermione closed the door and walked to the other one. It led to a bathroom as grander than the Prefect's bathroom she used at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione went back to her bedroom and sat down on the bed, still amazed at it. "The Carltons must be a very rich family", Hermione thought with a smile. She quickly unpacked a bit, and then grabbed her cds and her cd player. She pulled on her headphones and collapsed onto the gold couch. She put in a cd and started to sing along with the song, hoping no one would hear her.  
  
"Please tell me what is taking place,  
  
Cause I can't seem to find a trace,  
  
Guess it must've got erased somehow,  
  
Probably cause I always forget,  
  
Everytime someone tells me their name,  
  
It's always gotta be the same.  
  
(In my World)  
  
Never worn cover-up,  
  
Always beat the boys up,  
  
Grew up in a 5000 population town,  
  
Made my money by cutting grass,  
  
Got fired by fried chicken ass,  
  
All in a small town, Napanee.  
  
You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
  
And think to myself,  
  
Where do I belong forever,  
  
In whose arms, the time and place?  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Can't help if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World  
  
I never spend less than an hour,  
  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
  
It always takes 5 hours to make it straight,  
  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
  
Though it may take all friggen day,  
  
There's nothin' else better to do anyway.  
  
When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
  
Lay under the Milky Way,  
  
On and on it's getting too late out,  
  
I'm not in love this time this night.  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Can't help if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World  
  
(la la la la)  
  
Take some time,  
  
Mellow out,  
  
Party up,  
  
But don't fall down,  
  
Don't get caught,  
  
Sneak out of the house.  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Can't help if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World  
  
Can't help if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World"  
  
Hermione meant every word she sang. Hermione stopped singing and went into her own World. She was rudely brought back to reality by a knock on the door. "Come in", she told the person. Amethyst appeared in to view. She came and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Ella, sweetie, I've discussed it and thought over it, and decided you have to know who your father is. I'm going to have to face him sooner or later, and I'd like to talk to you before that. Ella Athena Antoinette Sarah Mya Carlton, your father is..."  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
A/N: This is the point I try and kill the author! Cliffies, hate them. Okay, sorry it was short, and took me longer than planned to get out, please forgive me! I have my new characters and this whole story planned out though. Lets just say its way different than the 2 chapter fic I had originally planned! Well, hope you enjoyed pretty please review! Thanks for reading. Here are my thank yous:  
  
Cho Chang: Thanks for reading what I had when I had writer's block! Thank you for your review, so glad you love it!!  
  
Sugar Girl: Here's more for you. Thanks tons for your review!  
  
Oriencor: Yep, you are my longest review, including both you wrote, I think. Thanks! Mya really needed a change, glad you think so too! The longest review you've ever written is on my story? Thanks so so much!  
  
Arime Setta: Thanks for your review! You don't get to find out who her father is or how she really looks till next chapter, sorry!  
  
Draco'sGoodGirl721: Okay, thanks for the update on your story, me appreciates it! Another song for you, which I had some trouble picking, I'm using a bit too many Avril Lavigne songs. Oops. Her father wasn't in Gryffindor, sorry if I said he was!  
  
Thanks so much reviewers! I have 46 reviews, Yah for me!!!! Thanks so much, you guys are the best! Till next time, I'll try to have the next chapter up very soon, though I'm totally swamped with school, I'll do my best!  
  
Thank You so so much!  
  
-Eliza 


	12. A New Look and New Facts

Disclaimer: Forgot to mention this last time. Borrowed the name O'Keefe from The Wrinkle in Time books by Madeleine L'Engle, and the name Calvin. Harry Potter is owned by Joanne Katherine Rowling, the awesome genius. Nobody's Fool belongs to Avril Lavigne.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Last time..  
  
"Ella, sweetie, I've discussed it and thought over it, and decided you have to know who your father is. I'm going to have to face him sooner or later, and I'd like to talk to you before that. Ella Athena Antoinette Sarah Mya Carlton, your father is..."  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 A New Look and New Facts  
  
"Your father is. Oh honey, this will come as a shock to you. Professor Dumbledore has informed me that you already know him, and he's also told me about your relationship with him. He's really not that bad E." Amethyst trailed off.  
  
"Who is he?" Hermione almost screamed. "Your father is Severus Snape." Hermione fell to the floor, and knocked herself unconscious.  
  
*******  
  
When Hermione came to, she was in a room that was not familiar to her. It was decorated in Slytherin colours, green and silver. She moaned, she had a splitting headache. Her moan had attracted the others in the room, Emmie, Amethyst, Sirius, Vickie and Jonathan.  
  
"Please tell me I dreamed the whole thing and my father isn't Snape", Hermione said, spitting out the word Snape so viciously that everyone winced. When no one said anything, Hermione assumed the worst. "He is?" she screamed. Hermione looked at them all, trying to see if they were trying to keep from laughing. "Is he?" she whispered.  
  
"He is, Ella. Your full name is Ella Athena Antoinette Sarah Mya Carlton Snape. He is your father. I know it must be difficult to accept, but it's true. He doesn't know yet though." Amethyst told her. Hermione just sat there, thinking, "Could my life get any more complicated?"  
  
Everyone sat there for a long time, till Hermione broke the silence. "Er, Amethyst, could you show me what I look like and unlock my 'powers'?" Hermione asked. "Sure", Amethyst replied softly.  
  
She sat down next to Hermione. "Alright Ella, close your eyes." Amethyst told her. Hermione shut them, feeling apprehensive. Amethyst began to mutter words softly. After what seemed like a million years to Hermione, she was told to open her eyes.  
  
Emmie handed her a large mirror. Hermione gasped. "The person in the mirror can't be me, can it?" she thought. The girl in the mirror was beautiful. She had midnight black hair and amethyst eyes not unlike Amethyst's, but the girl's eyes had a black tint to them. Her teeth were all perfectly straight, and her smile was a bit mischievous. Her face was heart-shaped. She had a perfect nose, and high cheekbones. All in all, she was drop dead gorgeous.  
  
Hermione stood up. The mirror grew to a full length one. She looked like a model, to sum it up. She turned to Amethyst, and asked, "This is how I would have looked?" Amethyst nodded. "Well, I sure wish you did this along time ago!" Hermione said, smiling. The others in the room marveled at how much she looked like Amethyst and Severus mixed together.  
  
Amethyst spoke first, "Ella, do you have an amethyst heart necklace?" "Yah", Hermione replied, she had worn it today, "My mom, er Mrs. Granger, er, Anne, gave it to me a long time ago." Hermione said, taking the necklace off. "Good", Amethyst said, pleased. "I gave it to the Grangers when I gave you to them.. I know your probably wondering why they never told you that you were adopted, I put a memory charm on them, and only let them remember certain things. Anne Granger knew she had to give you the necklace but she didn't know why. It was for your own good." As Amethyst said this, you could see silent tears threatening to come out. She was trying to be strong, but it was hard. "Give me the necklace please", she finally managed to croak out. Hermione handed it to her.  
  
Amethyst again said some weird words. Hermione was fascinated at this new type of magic. Well, at least new to her. It was actually very old music that almost all the Carlton line could do, except the one they did not talk about. Amethyst stopped muttering and gave her back the necklace. "I stored all your powers in the necklace, I just had to release them." Amethyst told her, "Oh, and keep the necklace, don't lose it." She said know more about the matter, but from the look on Ammie's face, Hermione guessed it was important.  
  
Hermione looked at Amethyst, expecting her to tell her about her powers. She had a far away look on her face, similar to the one Hermione would get when she was in deep thought. Emmie spoke up, "She off in her own world now sweetie. Come lets leave her alone I'll tell you about your 'powers'." She told Hermione and ushered Jonathan, Vickie and Hermione into another room.  
  
This room was done in emerald green. It had a casual look to it, though it had some art that looked very expensive. Emmie started to talk once they were settled in, believe it or not, bean bag chairs. "Okay, first off, you can apparate effortlessly. I could do it when I was 2. You can do wandless magic, read people's minds, can do any curse without trying. You'll discover a lot more as you go along. Every Carlton has one special trait. Mine, for example is being able to freeze time. You'll discover yours in time." Then Emmie began ranting on about this and that. Finally, she said, "Ella sweetie, you can go explore the rest of the house, or go back to your room. I need to talk to Victoria and Jonathan." Emmie shot the pair a glare that could kill. "Wow, one second she's an excited, giggly first year, the next she's Professor Mcgonagall." Hermione thought, amused. She left the room.  
  
*************  
  
After 5 minutes of wandering around, she finally found her room. Hermione collapsed on her bed and stuck a cd in her cd player. The song began to play, and she began to sing,  
  
"Fall back  
  
Take a look at me  
  
And you'll see I'm for real  
  
I feel what only I can feel  
  
And if that don't appeal to you  
  
Let me know  
  
And I'll go  
  
'Cuz I flow  
  
Better when my colors show  
  
And that's the way it has to be  
  
Honestly  
  
'Cuz creativity could never bloom  
  
In my room  
  
I'd throw it all away before I lie  
  
So don't call me with a compromise  
  
Hang up the phone  
  
I've got a backbone stronger than yours  
  
La la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la  
  
[chorus]  
  
If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
  
Its easy to see I'm not down with that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you wanna bring me down  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
You don't know  
  
You think you know me like yourself  
  
But I fear  
  
That you're only telling me what I wanna hear  
  
But do you give a damn  
  
Understand  
  
That I can't not be what I am  
  
I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon  
  
Its not a simple hearing but not so soon  
  
I might've fallen for that when I was fourteen  
  
And a little more green  
  
But its amazing what a couple of years can mean  
  
La la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la  
  
  
  
If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
  
Its easy to see I'm not down with that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you wanna bring me down  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
Try and look me in the eye  
  
But you'll never see inside  
  
Until you realize, realize  
  
Things are trying to settle down  
  
Just try to figure out  
  
Exactly what I'm about  
  
If its with or without you  
  
I don't need you doubting me  
  
  
  
If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
  
Its easy to see I'm not down with that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you wanna bring me down  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
La la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la  
  
Would you be laughing out loud  
  
If I played to my own crowd  
  
Try"  
  
She finished singing. She felt a bit better. This was one of her many favourite songs. There was a knock on the door, and then it opened to reveal Vickie. "My mom and Aunt Ammie want to talk to you. Aunt Ammie apparently was told by Dumbledore that you are one of Harry Potter's best friends, and they want to talk to you.", Vickie said very fast. Hermione got up and followed her to what Hermione had dubbed 'The Emerald Room'. Hermione had no time to wonder what Harry had to do with everything, because Vickie knew her way around well and took her half a minute to get there. Hermione and Vickie walked in the room to find Emmie, Amethyst, Jonathan, Sirius and a man who had Vickie's gold eyes. Emmie jumped up, grabbing the man with her.  
  
"Ella, may I introduce you to your Uncle Calvin, or Uncle Cal." She said. The man said, "Cal is fine." He had blonde hair, unlike Vickie's red and Jonathan's black (a/n He's their father, as explained in the last Chapter well briefly explained). Hermione smiled and said, "It's really good to meet you." When the man smiled, Hermione knew where Victoria had gotten her mischievous smile from. Everyone sat down. Amethyst began to speak.  
  
"Now, Professor Dumbledore has told me that you're one of Harry Potter's best friends, as has Sirius. As Emmie probably told you, Calvin, Emmie and I went to Hogwarts. Emmie and I were in Gryffindor, and good friends with Sirius, Remus, whom I am told taught you, James and Lily. We were very good friends. Now, there is something I want to tell you, and Harry will have to be told to. It was something Lily told me, and me alone, as I was her best friend, as was Emmie, but I bet she knew Emmie would tell the whole world. You see, Lily told me that James was the heir to Godric Gryffindor. And, she was not muggle-born at all. She was adopted, like you. Her real surname was not Evans, but Riddle."  
  
Hermione fainted for the second time that day.  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
A/N: This chapter was quite hard to write. I came up with a lot of ideas though. I had such trouble finding a song, nothing fit, so I just picked another Avril Lavigne. This fic is going to be pretty long, I imagine. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I thought you guys would hate me if I gave you the cliffie and then took forever to update.. Anyways, here are my thanks:  
  
jaceMia: Thanks for your review! I updated as soon as I could, hope it was fast enough!  
  
KawaiinessPnay: Don't worry, I won't be using her real name that much, just in families as noble and powerful as the Carltons, they tend to have long names. Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like my harry herm draco fic.  
  
Hpz26: I know, I'm evil. Thanks!  
  
Oriencor: It does, or did! I forced myself to write, you didn't have to do it for me. Of course I'm going to put you on my thank you list, you reviewed and for that I thank you!  
  
Annie/Draco'sGoodGirl721: You guessed it! Snapie is her father! I love your story, what I've read of it. No that I got this posted, I'm actually going to have time to read fanfic again! Here's another Avril Lavigne for you! Thanks so much for the review, and all of your continuos reviews!  
  
Amy/ArimeSetta: I can't believe I left it there either. Here's more and thanks for your review!!  
  
ariel: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!  
  
Cho Chang: I finished it, now you hurry up with your writing! Thanks tons for your review!  
  
I can not believe it!!!! 54 reviews!! Thanks so much to everyone, you guys rock! Anyways, I have no idea when I'll have the next chapter up, hopefully soon...  
  
Hope you liked!  
  
Anyways, pretty please review!  
  
Oh, and I'm looking for a beta reader! Please email me if you are interested!  
  
Thanks a ton,  
  
-Eliza 


	13. Lily Riddle and Laughing and Fighting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, kinda obvious. I do own some of the plot I guess. I made up Amethyst, Victoria, Emerald, Jonathan and Calvin. I borrowed the name Calvin from the Wrinkle in Time books, same with O'Keefe. I also borrowed the name Carlton from Vanessa Carlton. Avril Lavigne owns herself and "I'm with you." Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The Real Me  
  
Last Time.  
  
You see, Lily told me that James was the heir to Godric Gryffindor. And, she was not muggle-born at all. She was adopted, like you. Her real surname was not Evans, but Riddle.  
  
Hermione fainted for the second time that day.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 Lily Riddle and Laughing and Fighting  
  
As Hermione slowly regained consciousness, she heard voices around here. They were talking about the very reason the made her faint. Hermione could not believe that Lily Potter, Harry's mother, was Voldemort's daughter. And if James was Gryffindor's heir, and Lily would have been Slytherin's, than Harry would be the heir to Gryffindor and Slytherin heir. All the thinking began to confuse Hermione. She listened to the conversation around her instead.  
  
"Does Dumbledore know?" she heard Emmie's voice ask. "I told him as soon as the Potters d-died." Amethyst's voice responded sadly, "I knew it must have had to do with it. Lily started getting letters sealed with the Dark Mark, she would never tell me about them, but she started getting them after it was publicly announced that James and Lily were getting married. I don't think he was to happy that his heir, the heir of Slytherin, married the heir of Gryffindor." Sirius's voice spoke, "Who was her mother?" At this, Hermione blinked, who was Lily's mother? "Lily never told me. I'm not sure if she even knew. I know Voldemort took a great interest in his daughter's life. He apparently wanted her to take up his status as the Dark Lord, except she would be the Dark Lady." Amethyst spoke quietly, pain evident in her voice.  
  
"But he killed her, didn't he?" Hermione heard Calvin ask. "Lily Potter died the same night as James, with Voldemort's wand. It is most likely that he killed her." Amethyst said bitterly. There was silence. Hermione figured that this would be a good time to "wake up". She opened her eyes, and groaned.  
  
All eyes were instantly on her. "Lily Potter, the Lily Potter is Voldemort's daughter?" Hermione asked, figuring she shouldn't tell them that she eavesdropped. She was met with nods. An owl flew in, breaking the uncomfortable silence. It bore the Hogwart's crest. It landed in front of Sirius. He opened the letter, read it once, and then read it out loud,  
  
"Sirius-  
  
We've decided that it be best if you, Amethyst and Hermione would return to the school. Emerald, Victoria, Jonathan and Calvin are welcome to come, too. It would be good to see them again. You are al l welcome to stay overnight, and for the ball this Friday. We must talk about the you-know- what matter. Meet me in my office as soon as possible.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Emmie spoke excitedly when he was done, "Oh lets go to Hogwarts, pleease?" she asked Calvin with puppy dog eyes. "Fine, fine. It'll be nice to go there again." He said and Emmie screamed, Jon and Sirius exchanged mischievous looks, Vickie looked excited, and Amethyst got lost in thought. Hermione however, became nervous. She became aware of how different she looked, and sighed. She wondered how everyone would take it, the news of her not being a mudblood, as Draco so kindly put it.  
  
Draco. Harry. Her thoughts traveled to the awkward situation she was in. She liked them both a lot, and didn't want to break either's heart. She was roused out of her thoughts by Vickie tapping her on the shoulder. "You have to pack, were leaving soon!" she told Hermione and then rushed off. Hermione found her way back to her room. As she packed she sang,  
  
"  
  
I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
Searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
'Cause nothing's going right  
  
And everythings a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yea yea yea  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you..."  
  
When Hermione finished packing and singing she thought, "Who's with me?" She sat on the floor, lost in thought. A knock on the door again startled her out of her thoughts. Amethyst entered upon hearing the girl's "Come in", and sat next to her. "I know this must be a huge shock to you. Everything that's happened in such a short time must be very confusing to you. I'm going to have to make this even tougher for you. When you go back to Hogwart's, you can not be Hermione Granger. All who ask about Hermione will be told that she is doing a special assignment for Dumbledore. You will be Ella Carlton. Be careful at Hogwarts, there are people who will - er, be upset if they find out that there is another Carlton alive, and if they find out, a daughter of Severus Snape. Just please, watch your step. No harm can come to you." Amethyst told her gravely. Hermione took her warning to heart.  
  
Amethyst led her to an elegantly decorated room with a fireplace, and got there just in time to see Sirius floo to Hogwarts. Hermione watched as the others flooed, saying "Dumbledore's Office." It was her turn soon, and she threw some of the powder in the fire, and said clearly, "Dumbledore's Office." She spun around for a bit, and then found herself on the floor of his office.  
  
Hermione quickly got up and dusted herself off. She smiled at the occupants of the room. Dumbledore could not believe how this child could be Hermione Granger. She had beautiful amethyst eyes, and midnight black hair. This could not be the brown-eyed, bushy haired, girl that had first arrived at Hogwarts when she was eleven. She was gorgeous.  
  
Amethyst came at last, and spoke to Hermione, Victoria and Jonathan. "Ella is going to take you on a tour, aren't you, E?" "Sure.." Hermione responded, and led the two out of the office. They had only been once before, and didn't know their way around to well.  
  
After showing them the kitchens, the Great Hall, the library (Hermione's favourite place!) and the Entrance Hall, she led them to Hogesmade. They decided to get a butterbeer, and headed to the Three Broomsticks. To Hermione's horror, Harry and Ron were fighting with Draco in the middle of the room, screaming and punching each other, and causing a huge scene. "Oh crap, should I try and stop them?" she thought to herself. Before she could think it through, Hermione found that her legs were leading her towards them. She cursed silently as everyone turned to stare at her. She walked between Draco and Harry. To bad for Hermione, she didn't know that they were fighting about her.  
  
"What is going on here?" she demanded of the 3 boys, her voice sounding authoritative. Victoria giggled silently. "Please go elsewhere, because you are bothering everyone else here, and should be banned from here if this continues" she said, giving Madame Rosmerta a pointed look. "Kindly leave, now." She told them, sounding like Professor McGonagall. The 3 boys started at her, surprised that she had the nerve to say what she said, but left, going off in separate directions. Hermione walked over to the bar and got 3 butterbeers. When she arrived at the table that her cousins had chosen, she was met with a Victoria that was laughing hysterically.  
  
"That.. was . so ...good!!!", Victoria told her in between giggles. Hermione handed her a butterbeer in response. Jonathan and Hermione talked as they waited for Victoria to calm down. She finally did, and they headed to Hogwarts, as it was time for dinner.  
  
******************  
  
The 3 cousins arrived at the Entrance Hall, completely dry, it had stopped raining, much to Hermione's disappointment. Hermione and Jonathan had raced back to Hogwarts, with Vickie shouting from behind them constantly, "Wait for me." Victoria had chosen the wrong pair of shoes to wear that day, with huge heels. They reached Hogwarts, laughing and screaming. They were late for dinner, so everyone was already there when they got there. They entered the Entrance Hall, and attempted to stop laughing. Jonathan managed it, but Hermione and Victoria didn't. Hermione pushed open the door with a huge THUD. Everyone turned to stare at the trio. The people who had been at the Three Broomsticks when Harry, Ron and Draco had been fighting, could not believe that this girl giggling, was the same who had stopped the fight. Neither could the three boys would had been in the fight. She seemed a lot less scary now.  
  
All eyes were on them. The 3 realized too late that Dumbledore, Amethyst, Emmie and Calvin weren't there, but Snape was. They looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Slowly, the three turned around, everyone's eyes still on them, and swiftly walked out of the Hall. Everyone wondered what that was all about, but soon went back to eating dinner.  
  
Meanwhile, as soon as they heard the doors close behind them, they ran like mad people to Dumbledore's office. They only stopped running when they reached the statue, and then they all started to laugh. Hermione managed to say the password, and they soon found themselves in Dumbledore's office. The adults looked grave, but it went unnoticed. They told them what had happened after they left through laughs. Hermione, Jon, and Vickie calmed down and noticed that the adults didn't look to pleased. "What?" the trio asked innocently.  
  
"You caused a huge scene, that's what." Amethyst snapped at them, "You should have come straight back here, not gone to Hogesmade, and certainly not to the Great Hall." Everyone was surprised that she snapped at them, but didn't have time to say anything, as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Dumbledore asked. "It's me professor, Severus." Everyone in the room immediately paled. "Just a minute." Dumbledore answered. Amethyst and Emmie whispered some words at the same time, and when Hermione looked done, she wasn't there. "I'm Invisible without the cloak.. Cool!" she thought. She looked around and the only person she could see was Professor Dumbledore. "Come in", he said and the door opened. Severus Snape walked in and Hermione looked at her real father.  
  
End of Chapter 11  
  
A/N: Sorry, shorter than I planned. This chapter was a bit hard to write. Omgod, I have 63 reviews!!!!! Thanks so so much, all my reviewers are SO awesome! Go you guys, thank you!  
  
Cho Chang: You better update soon, though I know your going as fast as humanly possible! Thanks!  
  
Twinangels: Thanks. Sorry I got you hooked, but I added more! Did you like?  
  
KawaiinessPnay: I'm glad you reviewed again, thanks. I'm glad you didn't expect it, that means, I actually have some ability to write!  
  
Princez of Love: You reviewed chapter, one, you realize there are more chapter, right? Well thanks for your review!  
  
Arime Setta: Thanks, and please update your story soon! Yah poor Mya, I feel bad for giving her so many troubles..  
  
Hpz26: Thanks, I believe you were my 60th reviewer!! I continued as fast as I could, hope you liked.  
  
Draco'sGoodGirl721: Thanks, and yep you were right! Me review, don't worry!  
  
jaceMia: Really good? Thank you! I updated as soon as I could, I hope this one is really good too!  
  
Sirius's Crazy Chick: Lily's Voldemort's daughter instead, thought it'd be better. Thanks for your review!  
  
Thanks to everyone so much! And please, pretty please with sugar on top, review! It means so much to me!  
  
Anyways, read Cho Chang's stories, Draco'sGoodGirl721's story, there both good.. Those are my recommendations of the day..  
  
Next chapter won't be up as fast, probably, never know with me though..  
  
I'm still looking for a beta reader! Anyone?  
  
Thanks so so much,  
  
-Eliza 


	14. Father and Daughter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated names, things, spells, places etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, Raincoast Books, Bloomsbury and her publishers, I guess. The name O'Keefe and the name Calvin were borrowed from The A Wrinkle in Time books, by Madeleine L'Engle, which are awesome books. The name Carlton was borrowed from Vanessa Carlton. And, the name Ella is borrowed from a book I adore, Ella Enchanted by Gail Carson Levine. They're making a movie out of the book, with Mia from Princess Diaries (Anne Hathway). I own Amethyst Carlton, Emmie Carlton O'Keefe, Victoria Carlton O'Keefe, Jonathan Carlton O'Keefe and Calvin O'Keefe (but not the name!). I own some of the plot, me thinks. Amanda Marshall owns herself and Everybody's Got A Story. This is the longest Disclaimer I've ever written! Yahoo for me!  
  
Anyhoo, Enjoy!  
  
The Real Me  
  
Last time.  
  
"Who is it?" Dumbledore asked. "It's me professor, Severus." Everyone in the room immediately paled. "Just a minute." Dumbledore answered. Amethyst and Emmie whispered some words at the same time, and when Hermione looked done, she wasn't there. "I'm Invisible without the cloak.. Cool!" she thought. She looked around and the only person she could see was Professor Dumbledore. "Come in", he said and the door opened. Severus Snape walked in and Hermione looked at her real father.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Snape walked briskly to Dumbledore's desk, with his usual sour face on. He began to speak immediately, "Do you know anything about 3 laughing children, who are not students here, running into the Great Hall, and then out? Do you know who they are? Apparently they also caused a disturbance in Hogesmade." Hermione had no time to marvel at how he knew they were at Hogesmade. She did have enough time to silently curse Snape, they didn't cause the disturbance, they stopped it! Well, she wasn't silent enough.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Snape asked Dumbledore, looking around the office. "Hear what?" Dumbledore said mildly. "I swore I heard someone say 'slimy git'" Snape replied, still looking around suspiciously. Hermione could sense Emmie trying to keep from laughing, next to her. Then she heard Emmie giggle. Unfortunately, Snape heard it too. "Who's there" he asked the air and then turned to Dumbledore, saying, "You had to have heard that." Dumbledore wasn't sure what to say, torn between telling him the truth, and making the man believe he was hearing things. He decided on the former. "I did hear that." He told him. Hermione felt Amethyst stiffen on the other side of her. This would probably lead to Amethyst having to face Snape, very soon.  
  
"Well, what was it? It sounded like someone laughing to me." Snape said, eyes narrowed. Dumbledore decided to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. "It was someone laughing", he confirmed. "Well who was it?" Snape snapped back, "Who's here?" Hermione saw Dumbledore nod every so slightly. Hermione looked around, saw the people around her, and looked down and saw her body again. They were no longer invisible. As Hermione was still marveling at the fact, when she heard Dumbledore say, "Turn around, Severus" and felt both her mother and aunt squirm beside her. She looked up as Snape slowly turned around looked at them, and then turned back around. Emmie giggled and got up and gave the man a huge hug, much to Hermione's disgust, hugging Snape! Then she mentally reminded herself, this mans your father! She almost screamed in disgust at the thought. Emmie's voice brought her back to reality.  
  
"Oh, its so good to see you, Sevie-poo!!!" Emmie gushed. Snape inwardly grimaced at the use of his nickname, but rather asked instead in a voice that was so quiet, that it was almost inaudible to Emmie, "Were my eyes playing tricks on me, or is Amethyst sitting behind us?" he asked. Emmie turned him around in response, grabbed Amethyst and positioned them so they were facing she ushered everyone out of the room, and yelled, "Make up!" over her shoulder.  
  
The former fiancées looked at each other for awhile, as if having a staring contest. Without breaking eye contact, the two went and sat on the couch. Silence remained until Amethyst broke it, "Look, I know I hurt every one by running away after Lily and James died, especially you. And I know everyone thought I disappeared because I couldn't take the shock of my best friends dying. That, was only part of the reason.", she said her voice getting quieter and quieter, "I -I was with child." She said. Upon seeing the blank look on his face she added, "Pregnant."  
  
He looked at her in shock and squeaked out in voice different then his own, "Pardon?" "I was pregnant, and now our child is 15." Amethyst said slowly and clearly. "And you never told me?" he asked in disbelief. Amethyst replied in a small voice, "It was for her own safety. I mean, me being a Carlton, and you a Snape and a Death Eater and a double agent. And we were forbidden to be together, I mean she'd be dead if it became public." "Oh", Severus said, "What's her name?" "Ella" she told him, and he smiled. "I knew I would get no say in it, you'd name her you favourite name. Well, can I meet her? I mean she is my daughter." He asked eagerly.  
  
Amethyst paused, thinking and then said, "You've already met her, you have actually known her longer than I have." "Huh?" he said, sounding very much like the person Amethyst used to know and love. "She's in her 5th year, here at Hogwarts. She's one of your students. And she's in Gryffindor." Snape groaned at this statement, she wasn't a Slytherin. And if she was in Gryffindor, that meant that he had probably been mean to her. He thought over whose fit the clues his ex-fiancée was giving him, and then said, "I don't have an Ella Carlton in my class."  
  
"I gave her up for adoption. A nice muggle family, the Grangers. The name she was registered under was Hermione Granger." Amethyst told him, preparing herself for his reaction. "You're telling me that know-it-all Granger is my daughter?" he asked, voice calm. Amethyst wasn't fooled, he was shaking inside. "Yes, I am. I know you and her have had some differences in the past, but to bad, you to are going to put them inside. She's your own flesh and blood!" Amethyst told him, her temper flaring. Severus noticed this and nodded, he was not going to upset her, he had learned his lesson from the last time he got her really angry. He still shuddered remembering what she did to him. At his nod, Emmie burst into the room, and hugged them both, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I knew you guys would make up, but it took you long enough!" she told them through tears, and turned around sobbing loudly. Calvin smiled at them both and gave Severus a nod, before trying to calm Emmie down. Dumbledore smiled knowingly, and then excused himself.  
  
Amethyst's and Severus's attention were know on the 3 teenagers in the room. They were all close in age, but they looked different, very much so, in appearance. The boy had black hair with blonde highlights, and dark green eyes. The older of the 2 girls had red hair and gold eyes. The last had black hair, darker than Amethyst's, but lighter then Severus's shade of hair. She had amethyst eyes not unlike Amethyst's eyes, but this girl's were darker. This was his daughter.  
  
The five looked at each other in silence, not sure what to say. Finally, Victoria, with her diplomatic senses, said, "Hello, I'm Victoria Carlton O'Keefe, and this is my brother Jonathan. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand, for him to shake, but instead he got up and gave her a hug, much to everyone's shock. Then he hugged Jonathan. The two backed away towards their parents, waiting for the father and daughter to be reunited.  
  
Hermione was still marveling at the fact that Snape hugged someone, when she realized everyone was staring at her, waiting for her to say something. Instead of saying anything, she turned and strode out of the room, leaving a shocked bunch of people.  
  
*******  
  
As soon as Hermione was out of the office, she ran as fast as she could, towards the place where she had read the letter that told her some shocking details. The library, her safe haven. She ignored all the stares she was getting, and went into the corner where she was barely visible. She came here a lot, to escape from her "perfect life". She pulled her cd player out of her bag, stuck a cd in and pressed play, waiting for the music to wash over her body, and make her feel better. Music worked with her the same way bubble baths worked with others. Hermione began to sing softly,  
  
"La la la la la la la  
  
Ohhh...yeah.  
  
Huh You walk up to me and say  
  
Feel like I know you baby  
  
And then take a sip of your cherry coke now  
  
Now who drinks a cherry coke  
  
Maybe you're nervous  
  
I see that bead of sweat dancing on your cheek  
  
Your words are like cheap champagne.  
  
I get the point but it's much too sweet.  
  
I'm so tried of the dance  
  
This carousel of superficial conversation  
  
Gets me nowhere So you can see my bra, underneath my shirt  
  
Watch the wind, underneath my skirt  
  
But that ain't the picture, it's just a part  
  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
See my eyes, don't see what I see.  
  
Touch my tongue, don't know what tastes good to me.  
  
It's the human condition that keeps us apart  
  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
Yeah, everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
Na na na na na na Now who could read the mind of the red-headed girl next door  
  
Or the taxi driver who just dropped you off  
  
Or the classmate that you ignore  
  
Don't assume everything on the surface is what you see  
  
Cause that classmate just lost her mother.  
  
And that taxi driver's got a PHD.  
  
I'm so tired of the fear  
  
That weighs us down with wrong assumptions  
  
Of broken hearts, a natural function So you can see my bra, underneath my shirt  
  
Watch the wind, underneath my skirt  
  
But that ain't the picture, it's just a part  
  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
See my eyes, don't see what I see.  
  
Touch my tongue, don't know what tastes good to me.  
  
It's the human condition that keeps us apart  
  
And everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
See my bra, underneath my shirt  
  
Watch the wind, underneath my skirt  
  
But that ain't the picture, it's just a part  
  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
La la la la la la.... So dig deep  
  
Deeper than the image that you see  
  
Dig deep  
  
Lift the veil and let your true self breathe  
  
Dig deep  
  
Show the world the beauty underneath See my bra, underneath my shirt  
  
Watch the wind, underneath my skirt  
  
But that ain't the picture, it's just a part  
  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
See my eyes, don't see what I see.  
  
Touch my tongue, don't know what tastes good to me.  
  
It's the human condition that keeps us apart  
  
And everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
See my bra, underneath my shirt  
  
Watch the wind, underneath my skirt  
  
But that ain't the picture, it's just a part  
  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
See my eyes, don't see what I see.  
  
Touch my tongue, don't know what tastes good to me.  
  
It's the human condition that keeps us apart  
  
And everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
La la la la la la..."  
  
Hermione finished singing. She was lucky this time, no one but herself had heard her. She slowly got up, reluctant to leave, but she knew they were probably looking for her. She didn't want to leave. Just sit here in the corner and cry over all her troubles. And sing of course. Most of Hermione's world revolved around singing. Then, Hermione remembered an important detail. "Oh my god, those people who want to offer me a contract are going to be here on Saturday! Okay, Hermione, think. Today is Wednesday, well its almost over but-" her panic thought were interrupted by a person waving a hand in front of her, and saying, "Earth to E!". Hermione looked up to see Vickie.  
  
"Come", she told Hermione, "We are going to bed. You must be exhausted." "Now that you mention it, yah." Hermione said and followed her to a portrait that she had never seen before. It was of a young woman in a black gown. She had very dark black eyes and hair, and was deathly pale. She was hauntingly beautiful though. Victoria noticed her staring and said, "That is Godric Gryffindor's youngest daughter. Her name was Ella.", when Victoria said 'Ella', the portrait swung open. Hermione didn't get a chance to look around, as Victoria lead her to a door straight away.  
  
"This is your room. Good night." Victoria told her, and with that she left. Hermione opened the door, and if she had been more awake, she would have been stunned by the elegant room. She found that someone had brought some of her stuff for her. She quickly changed into her pajamas, and collapsed onto the bed, and fell asleep soon after.  
  
End of Chapter 12  
  
A/N: OH MY GOD! 75 REVIEWS! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, you're the best. Thanks to:  
  
jaceMia: Imaginative and Interesting? Thank you, you complement me too much!  
  
Hpz26: Thank you! You like my plot, that's good, I was beginning to think no one did!  
  
Arime Setta: I would have yelled back too, but Hermione doesn't know her that well. Thanks.  
  
Zaeria: I didn't do Snape's reaction very well, sorry. But thanks for the review!  
  
KawaiinessPnay: I'm glad you are still reviewing, thanks! I think she will..  
  
Draco'sGoodGirl721: No problem, I was glad to, it's a really good story. Check your email about beta-ing. That's your favourite song? Cool!  
  
Silveretta: Check your email too. Thanks for the review. No problem. Cho Chang: Hope you liked this song, and she totally rules! Go Avril! Thank yah.  
  
Oriencor: You're on my thank you list again! Thanks for another review, well 2 actually!  
  
Fang-gurlie: You think I'm talented! Thank you! Well, I didn't end it very well today, sorry.  
  
I'll TRY to post soon, no promises though.  
  
Thanks for reading please review!  
  
-Eliza 


	15. A Bad Breakfast and Lila

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated names, things, spells, places etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, Raincoast Books, Bloomsbury, Scholastics Inc. Warner Bros., and her publishers, I guess. The name O'Keefe and the name Calvin were borrowed from The A Wrinkle in Time books, by Madeleine L'Engle, which are awesome books. The name Carlton was borrowed from Vanessa Carlton. And, the name Ella is borrowed from a book I adore, Ella Enchanted by Gail Carson Levine. They're making a movie out of the book, with Mia from Princess Diaries (Anne Hathway). I own Amethyst Carlton, Emmie/Emerald Carlton O'Keefe, Victoria Carlton O'Keefe, Jonathan Carlton O'Keefe Calvin O'Keefe and Lila Malfoy (but not the name O'Keefe, Calvin or Malfoy!). I own some of the plot, me thinks. Avril Lavigne owns Anything but Ordinary.  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to Cho Chang, Silveretta and Draco'sGoodGirl721, thanks for all the advice!  
  
The Real Me  
  
Last time.  
  
"This is your room. Good night." Victoria told her, and with that she left. Hermione opened the door, and if she had been more awake, she would have been stunned by the elegant room. She found that someone had brought some of her stuff for her. She quickly changed into her pajamas, and collapsed onto the bed, and fell asleep soon after.  
  
Chapter 13 A Bad Breakfast and Lila  
  
Hermione rolled over in bed, to face the window. The sun was shining and it seemed like a beautiful day. Today was Thursday, the Masquerade Ball was tomorrow, and then those judges were coming on Saturday to talk to her about a contract. She was going to be very busy these next few days. "Just great", Hermione muttered, wishing for a normal life again. A perfect life, without all these complications. Perfect. The word still haunted her. Perfect Hermione Granger, teacher's pet, know-it-all and a mudblood. Her life before wasn't as perfect as it seemed. Now, it was even less perfect. With these thoughts in her head, she got up, feeling a bit cheerier.  
  
Hermione found the door to her adjoining bathroom and took a quick shower. She cleared her head, and sang at the top of her lungs, after casting a silence charm around the room. She sang,  
  
"Sometimes I get so weird  
  
I even freak myself out  
  
I laugh myself to sleep  
  
It's my lullaby  
  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
  
Just to feel the danger  
  
I wanna scream  
  
It makes me feel alive  
  
Is it enough to love?  
  
Is it enough to breathe?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out  
  
And leave me here to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
To walk within the lines  
  
Would make my life so boring  
  
I want to know that I  
  
Have been to the extreme  
  
So knock me off my feet  
  
Come on now give it to me  
  
Anything to make me feel alive  
  
Is it enough to love?  
  
Is it enough to breathe?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out  
  
And leave me here to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
  
Let down your defences  
  
Use no common sense  
  
If you look you will see  
  
that this world is a beautiful  
  
accident turbulent succulent  
  
opulent permanent, no way  
  
I wanna taste it  
  
Don't wanna waste it away  
  
Sometimes I get so weird  
  
I even freak myself out  
  
I laugh my self to sleep  
  
It's my lullaby  
  
Is it enough?  
  
Is it enough?  
  
Is it enough to breathe?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out  
  
And leave me here to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
Is it enough?  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please."  
  
Hermione stopped singing and finished her shower. She uncast the silencing charm, and left the room, without pausing to admire the beauty of the spacious bathroom. After a lot of throwing clothes around and trying things on, Hermione decided on an outfit for the day. She got to be Ella today, not Hermione, so no one would be shocked by her appearance. She was going to savor this day. Then a thought struck Hermione. Would she ever be able to look like Hermione again? I mean, she had an interview about a contract on Saturday, and they were expecting Hermione, not Ella. She'd have to ask Amethyst.  
  
Hermione pulled on the clothes she had decided to wear. A black shirt that said in purple letters, "I'm up here" across the chest and an arrow pointing up, and black jeans. Hermione knew the clothes weren't hers, and figured that they were Victoria's. Where in the world would she get a shirt like that? She added a few purple streaks to her black hair, which complemented her outfit and her eyes nicely. While starring in the mirror, it occurred to Hermione that without the streaks in her hair, and if she had emerald eyes, like Emmie did, then she'd look like a female version of Harry. Hermione laughed at the thought, but it also reminded her of her friends, and Draco. They probably thought she ran away or something. "I hope Dumbledore told them some excuse." Hermione thought, and then pushed all her upsetting thoughts out of her mind, and opened her door. Only to come face to face with her so-called Father. Snape.  
  
He had his hand up, as if he was going to knock on the door. They looked at each other in surprise, neither sure of what to do. So they stood there, not saying a thing, just watching each other. That's how Amethyst found them.  
  
"Good morning you two!" she said, sounding a lot like Emmie. "Morning", Hermione and Severus mumbled back, sounding a lot like each other. "Oh cheer up! Have you two made up yet?" she asked with a pointed look at her ex-fiancée. "No", he replied, sounding slightly annoyed. "Okay, Ella, your father is sorry, very sorry over what he's put you through and begs you for your forgiveness. And I've already told him how sorry you are." she told Hermione with a smile. Hermione smiled back, and felt herself begin thrust into her professor, Amethyst making them hug. "Hugging Snape-er my father.." Hermione thought, not sure of what to feel.  
  
Apparently he didn't either. They broke away sooner than Amethyst would have liked. She grimaced, but said, "Breakfast is in the living room. Professor Dumbledore arranged for houseelves to bring us out meals here. Now, lets all have a family breakfast!" Neither Severus nor Hermione were fooled, they could tell her smile was forced. Hermione brushed past them, assuming they needed to talk. She explored a bit, and eventually found a grand breakfast in the living room.  
  
She found that Amethyst and Snape hadn't followed her, and no one else was anywhere to be found. She ate breakfast humming Sk8er Boi, and reflecting. She was caught in a sort of love triangle. Hermione was clueless when it came to this sort of thing. She finally decided to talk to Victoria about it. She was already very close to the girl, and felt she could tell her anything.  
  
As if on cue, Victoria burst into the room. She was not alone though. A tall girl, who looked about the same age as Victoria, came in after her. She had blonde hair that was almost silver, and gorgeous blue eyes, a sapphire color. Hermione seemed to feel an aurora of power around her, and leapt to her feet, and had to stop herself from bowing. The girl smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Hi!" the girl said, sounding excited, a bit like Emmie. Before the girl could say anything else, Victoria broke in, "Ella, this is my best friend Lila, Lila this is my cousin Ella, or Hermione, whatever." She finished rather lamely, but it did not seem to bother the girl, Lila. "Hey, it is so awesome to meet you! I think were going to be great friends! As Vickie said, I'm Lila, Lila Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy? She was so caught up with the whole Draco Harry situation, she thought she heard the girl say Malfoy. "I'm sorry, what did you say your last name was?" Hermione asked, certain of her hearing mistake. "Malfoy, Lila Malfoy." Lila told her with a smile. "What?" Hermione asked in disbelief, sounding panicky. "Mal-foy." Lila told her slowly and clearly, giving Victoria a look that clearly said 'what is wrong with your cousin?'. Hermione sank to her chair and asked, "Are you related to a Lucius Malfoy, and a Draco Malfoy", she asked, hoping it was just a coincidence.  
  
"Why yes, Draco is my brother, and Lucius my father." She spat out the word Lucius and father, very venomously. She said Draco lovingly though. Hermione's jaw dropped. First off, she never knew that Draco had a sister. Why wasn't she at Hogwarts? Hermione let her questions drop away, and she decided the best idea would be to faint. So she did.  
  
***********  
  
Hermione felt a hammering headache at the side of her head, and groaning, she sat up. Her eyes fluttered open to meet with a smiling face and blue eyes. It was Lila. When she saw Hermione's eyes open, she said, "I think we got off on the wrong foot." She said it hesitatingly and softly, but it sounded like she was screaming it to Hermione's poor head. She resisted the urge to cover her ears though. "Yah", Hermione told her in the same tone, and her companion smiled. Hermione looked around the room to see Victoria and Sirius. They were standing in the corner of the room, and both looked angry. The peculiar thing was that they both seemed to be yelling, but Hermione couldn't hear them. Seeing her interest, Lila told her, "I put a silencing charm on them. They give me a headache." Hermione grinned and knew that she would be good friends with this girl.  
  
Hermione watched Lila get up, take out her wand and mutter a few words. The next second she was met with the loudest voices she had heard. They were apparently very angry with each other. Very angry. Then next second she was met with even louder yelling, "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Lila yelled, and Sirius and Victoria shut up, looking a tad bit scared. Hermione made a note inside her head, this girl was more than she seemed. She had managed to scare Sirius and Victoria, and they could be scary themselves. Hermione was impressed, quite honestly.  
  
Hermione managed to find her voice and say, "Where's Amethyst?" The others exchanged looks. Finally Sirius informed her with a disgusted look on his face, "She's talking with Snape." He apparently had never got over the fact that one of his best friends had fallen in love with Snape. He looked quite sick at the fact, actually. "Well, where?" Hermione asked, her tone impatient.  
  
"I don't think they want to be disturbed." Victoria said. "Well, to bad, I mean they're my parents right? Where are they?" Hermione demanded. She was given a vague, "Second door on the left", by Victoria, and with that Hermione left the room. She went to the second door on the left in the nearby hallway. Hermione listened for voices, and hearing none, she opened the door to see if she had the right place. Oh, she had the right place. But she was now hoping that she had never found the right place.  
  
The site in front of her eyes made her want to puke. Her parents were in there all right, and they were.  
  
End of Chapter 13  
  
A/N: First off, so sorry it was so short!!! I intended it to be longer, but this was a good place to stop, so I did. Before I forget, thank you to everyone who put me or my story on their favourite list!!!! I had no idea I was on any, I just noticed!! Huge thanks! I'd like to thank my beta- readers, Silveretta and Draco'sGoodGirl721! You're awesome! And, of course, everyone who reviewed:  
  
Hpz26: Thanks, and I'm glad to share!  
  
LittleShyGirl: Really?? Thank you, you compliment me!  
  
jaceMia: You do to! Thanks for it anyways though.  
  
KawaiinessPnay: Did you finish your project? I always neglect my homework to read fanfic too. Anyway, Thanks!  
  
Draco'sGoodGirl721: You'll be even more surprised to see what he does in the next chapter! Thanks, and regards to Gryffindor tower, no one would recognize her, and wouldn't believe she was a Gryffindor.  
  
Saheel001: Thank you! Here's more, glad you think it's awesome!  
  
Cho Chang: Here's more for you! Maybe it will get you out of writer's block (doubt it) But thanks!  
  
Gywn: Thank you , the best? You flatter me it is not the best.  
  
SugarGirl: Thank you tons, and here's more!  
  
Oriencor: Your on my list again, and no need to thank me! I thank you!  
  
Hermione Freak: Don't die! Here's more for you! Thanks for your review!  
  
Sirius's Crazy Chick: I would, but I don't care for Ron/Hermione romances, I couldn't write one. Good idea though.. Thank you!  
  
Arime Setta: I love Ella Enchanted too, and can't wait for the movie. In the next chapter I'll explain all the people for you, so watch out for that. Thanks for the review!  
  
  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU x 1000!!!!! Big thanks to everyone! I still can't believe that I have 88 reviews! Wow! Anyways, sorry this chapter wasn't very good, next one should be better! Please review and I hope you enjoyed!  
  
Sorry this chapter took longer than usual to get up. I should have the next chapter up soon, though I have a lot of homework, I'll try my best!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
-Eliza 


	16. Anger and Sadness

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated names, things, spells, places etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, Raincoast Books, Bloomsbury, Scholastics Inc. Warner Bros., and her publishers, I guess. The name O'Keefe and the name Calvin were borrowed from The A Wrinkle in Time books, by Madeleine L'Engle, which are awesome books. The name Carlton was borrowed from Vanessa Carlton. And, the name Ella is borrowed from a book I adore, Ella Enchanted by Gail Carson Levine. They're making a movie out of the book, with Mia from Princess Diaries (Anne Hathway). I own Amethyst Carlton, Emmie/Emerald Carlton O'Keefe, Victoria Carlton O'Keefe, Jonathan Carlton O'Keefe Calvin O'Keefe and Lila Malfoy (but not the name O'Keefe, Calvin or Malfoy!). I own some of the plot, me thinks. Michelle Branch owns herself and "Everywhere".  
  
Okay, I know you guys must be a bit confused with all these new characters I've added. Thank you Arime Setta for bringing that to my attention! Here's a short description of them and how they are related to Hermione.  
  
Amethyst Carlton: Hermione's mother, her ex-fiancée is Snape  
  
Emerald Carlton O'Keefe: (nickname Emmie) Hermione's aunt, Amethyst's sister  
  
Calvin O'Keefe: Hermione's uncle, Emerald's husband  
  
Victoria Carlton O'Keefe: (nickname Vickie) Hermione's cousin, Emerald's and Calvin's daughter  
  
Jonathan Carlton O'Keefe: Hermione's cousin, Emerald's and Calvin's son  
  
Lila Malfoy: Draco's sister, Victoria's best friend, Snape's godchild.  
  
  
  
The Real Me  
  
Last time.  
  
The site in front of her eyes made her want to puke. Her parents were in there all right, and they were.  
  
Chapter 14 Anger and Sadness  
  
"KISSING?" she screeched starting the couple, and they turned away from each other towards her disgusted face. She didn't give the two a chance to explain themselves, she turn and fled the room, slamming the door behind her. Hermione glanced at her watch. It was the middle of the afternoon. She must have been knocked out for awhile. Hermione wandered back to her room and changed, eager to get out of her sweaty clothes, that had seen too much today. She changed into jeans and a white top with flowing sleeves. Adding lip gloss, she found her way back to the living room, and was glad to find Lila and Victoria there.  
  
"I am scarred for life!" she declared to them, earning smiles from the two girls. "Yah, we heard", Victoria told her obviously trying to keep from laughing. She failed miserably. The 3 girls collapsed on the couches and giggled madly. After awhile, they weren't sure why there were laughing. After a long time, the giggling ceased. Hermione's stomach growled. They voted to go to the Great Hall and eat, since they were famished. Still giggling a bit, they left their Guest Room suite, and soon found themselves in the Entrance Hall. Dinner had started, and almost everyone was already there. Lila did the honors of opening the doors, and quite loudly. Everyone turned to look.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!?" The trio heard someone yell. The yell came from the one and only Draco Malfoy. He wasn't talking to Hermione, thankfully. He was staring start at Lila. "Great to see you, too!" Victoria told him with a smile. He turned to her and said, "O'Keefe", with a nod. "Victoria", Vickie corrected with a smile, but she no longer held his attention. He didn't appear to have noticed Hermione, he was back to looking at his sister, Lila.  
  
"I'm here cuz I missed you Dragon!" Lila squealed and gave him a huge hug. Laughs erupted in the hall. Malfoy was being hugged by a girl, and one who called him "Dragon". He shoved her off and asked her, "Why?" apparently not accepting her earlier answer. "Fine, fine", Lila said, "If you must know, I came to visit Victoria and Ella." She told him, gesturing to the girls on either side of her. Draco turned his attention from Lila to Victoria, and then to "Ella". His mouth dropped, recognizing her from the night before. Most of the hall did too, and gasps were heard throughout.  
  
The doors behind them suddenly burst open and in walked a laughing Emmie, a serious Calvin, a worried Amethyst, and a cheerful Snape. "Wait Snape cheerful?" thought both Hermione and the author. The whole hall seemed shocked at their Potion Master's behavior. Well, everyone accept Lila, Victoria and Dumbledore. Lila walked up to Snape and engulfed him in a hug.  
  
"Uncle Sevie!!" she screeched, for the whole hall to hear. He gave her a pained look, and told her quietly, "Don't say that again at Hogwarts!" "I couldn't do that, it's your name!" she shot back with a grin. Apparently, he gave up. "Snape giving up?" thought Hermione and the author in wonder. Lila turned and grabbed Draco, Victoria and Lila, and led them to the Slytherin table, and made them sit down. She began chatting nonsense immediately. The adults sat at the Teacher Table. Hermione longed to be there instead of where she was. The table seemed to be having fun, they were talking loudly and laughing, probably recalling old memories.  
  
Hermione stared at her plate, wanting to get up and join the Gryffindor table, yet she knew she couldn't. She just continued staring at her plate. If she had been her normal, watchful self, she would have noticed a few peculiar things going on. Like a black dog sitting under the Gryffindor table by one of her best friend's feet. And she would have noticed earlier that an owl was trying to get her attention.  
  
The owl was sitting in front of her, watching and waiting for her to notice her. Finally, the snowy white owl bit her arm. Hermione screamed loudly, causing the whole hall to turn and look at her. "Ouch! That really hurt", she thought. Hermione looked up at the owl. It was Hedwig, with a letter addressed to Hermione Granger. Everyone was still watching her, in particular the 2 people who had sent the letter to Hermione Granger, their best friend, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Hermione knew exactly what they were thinking, "Hedwig never delivered a letter to the wrong person before, but that girl sitting at the Slytherin table is not Hermione, it's impossible."  
  
Hermione told the owl to go away, and she did. People were staring at her though, because when she spoke, she hadn't said it in English. She spoke a weird language to the bird, that few humans in the world knew. Hermione didn't even know she had spoken another language, so she continued eating her dinner calmly. Hedwig flew to Harry, and the chatter of the hall returned. Shortly after, Hermione got up, glad to leave her enemy house's table. She exited the hall, yet again unaware that someone was following her. Yes, against Ron's warning, Harry had followed her, his mind set on finding out why Hedwig made a mistake.  
  
Just as Hermione reached the portrait of the beautiful woman, and was about to utter her name, she felt another's presence and spun around, regretting her action instantly. She was met with a pair of emerald eyes and a lightening bolt scar. It was Harry Potter, one of her best friends, and one of the people that confused her most right now. And he was someone she was in love with.  
  
"Excuse me, miss", he began politely, "What's your name?" Hermione almost laughed. She could tell he was trying to be patient and polite, but inside he wanted to strangle the answer out of her. Well, she'd test his patience.  
  
"I'm E", she said grinning. "E?" he asked, confused. "Yah, E for short." She informed him, trying to hide her huge smile. "Short for what?" Harry asked her, a hint of impatience creeping into his voice. "Ella" Hermione told him simply. "What's your last name?" he asked, as red as Ron, trying to keep from yelling. "Why that's none of your business good sir. You haven't even told me your name." Hermione said, putting on a southern belle voice (A/N: I know she probably wouldn't know what a southern belle was, just pretend she does please.)  
  
"Oh, I'm Harry Potter", he said, half surprised half grateful that she hadn't recognized him. "Charmed, I'm sure", Hermione told him, still in the same voice, trying desperately to not giggle. She was going to succeed until she saw Victoria, Lila and Draco heading her way. She burst out laughing. Harry looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
Victoria looked at Harry and asked, "Who's your friend?" Before Harry or Hermione could say a thing, Draco spoke, "That's Potter, you don't want to talk to him", speaking to the three girls. "Why is that?" Hermione snapped, "We were having a lovely conversation." She said in a matter-of- factly tone before dissolving into giggles. She felt sorry for Harry, not sure why she was laughing, totally clueless. She finally managed to stop laughing, as everyone was staring at her like she was crazy, even the girls who she had been laughing with earlier. After one last giggle, Hermione said, "Well, I must be off", and she turned and said the password and was through the portrait before anyone could stop her. Maybe that wasn't the best idea to flee the situation, but it was the easiest one right now.  
  
Hermione heard no one come after her, so she headed in the direction she thought her room was. And she was right! Soon Hermione found herself in the unfamiliar room, and felt herself longing for her dormitory. Sure it was no where near as nice as this, but she was used to it. "Oh well", she told herself, "Might as well enjoy the space and quiet while you can!" Hermione found her cd player and turned it on, music filling her ears, and sang at the top of her lungs, caring not if someone heard,  
  
"Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?"  
  
As the music stopped, Hermione stopped singing and sighed. All of her emotions were confusing her very badly. She loved Harry, and yet she loved Mal- er Draco at the same time. She had crushes on them both at different times, but what she felt now seemed like more than a crush. She was so damn confused (A/N: Was going to use a very unhermioneish word there, but in the interest of keeping the rating down, did not). She decided to push these thoughts out of her head, and find Amethyst and ask her if she could ever look like Hermione Elizabeth Granger again. She was not used to being this Ella person. She still felt the same. How wrong our heroine was. Soon she would find out just how different she was.  
  
Hermione, not being able to read what the author wrote, left her room and started to search for Amethyst. Humming "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton, she carelessly walked through the many halls of Hogwarts. Soon she found herself at the end of the song and at The Great Hall.  
  
Hermione pushed open the doors as softly as she could, only to find herself face to face with a pair of cold gray eyes. Malfoy, her arch- enemy, the person who had constantly bothered her and her friends until recently, and someone who she was very much in love with. Hermione felt her insides freeze at his glance. "What in Merlin's name am I supposed to do now?" she silently asked the heavens, looking up for a sign. None came.  
  
Hermione didn't notice Malfoy's eyes flickering over herself, examining his new prey. If she did, and had any sense left, she would have run for it. Poor Hermione didn't, and only stopped looking for her sign when Malfoy finally spoke.  
  
"Ella, was it?" he asked with a voice that was not quite a drawl, and a smile that was not quite a smirk. Hermione could only nod in response. She noticed that the Great Hall was empty besides them. Of course, Hermione isn't an elf and her eyes did not see a big black dog lurking in the shadows in the farthest corner. She returned her attention back to the platinum haired-boy in front of her.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I see you already know my sister. Pity you met her before me. She has probably given you the wrong impressions about Malfoys." Hermione's temper flared as he said this, checking her out, making sure she could tell he was. "Did he not just say he loved me when was it, 2 days ago?" she asked herself. Fists clenched, she responded as calmly as she could, "No, she didn't not give me the wrong impression. I already knew what Malfoys were like before I met her." With that, she turned on her heel, and left Draco Malfoy stunned. For the second time of course, because of her losing her temper and their 3rd year, which resulted in him having a very sore check!  
  
Hermione walked into the Entrance Hall, subconsciously reaching for her necklace. With the usual heart amethyst one she usually wore, she felt two other necklaces there. Hermione realized what necklaces they were. They were the Gryffindor and Slytherin necklaces she received with her letter for Amethyst. She looked down at her right hand to see the amethyst ring with 2 jewels sitting nicely on her 2nd finger. Unfortunately for Hermione, she had forgotten that the necklace and the ring were a set, and each jewel represented somebody. Hermione instead pulled herself out of her thoughts, and just as she had done that, ran into someone. It was Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, Miss Gran- er should I say Miss Carlton-Snape, I've been looking for you, you're need in my office." Dumbledore told her, his eyes sad and he was not smiling. Hermione thought nothing of it, and followed him into his office. She found Snape and Amethyst in there, their faces grim. Hermione began to catch on, and asked, "What's going on?" She did not get a verbal answer. Dumbledore motioned for her to join her "parents" on the velvet sofa. He then handed her a newspaper.  
  
Hermione at once recognized it as the Daily Prophet, the magical newspaper in the U.K. But her heart fell as she scanned the front page. The headline was "Muggle Couple killed, Dark Mark found over house." Hermione's eyes turned to the picture included with the article. Her house was on the front page, with the Dark Mark hovering over it. Hermione read the beginning of the article, "Anne and Harold Granger, a muggle couple, whose daughter currently attends Hogwarts, and is friends with the famed Harry Potter."  
  
When Hermione spoke, she sounded very vulnerable to the adults, "They are dead?" She seemed beyond tears when she received a nod from her headmaster. Amethyst tried to hug her, but Hermione moved out of the way and was out of the room in a flash, tears just beginning to stream down her delicate porcelain face.  
  
She ran through the halls, going nowhere in particular. She soon found herself on the Quidditch Pitch. She was so upset she did not notice that the Gryffindor house team was practicing on the field. She threw herself onto the ground, kneeling and crying softly. The team noticed her, as she was in their way, and when they approached her, they could hear her crying. None recognized her, and she was wearing muggle clothes. Harry was pushed forward by his team mates, which now included Ron, and he approached her cautiously.  
  
"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" Harry asked cautiously. Hermione's head snapped up and she was met with concerned emerald eyes. The Gryffindor team all instantly recognized her upon seeing her face, as they had all been there at the little fight in The Three Broomsticks. None could believe that the strong-willed girl, was this girl on the ground who seemed completely broken.  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes, not sure off what to say or what to feel. She decided on anger, "Of course I'm not okay, you idiot! Does it look like I'm okay?" she screamed through tears, surprising everyone, even herself. She wanted to apologize, but anger over took her and she pushed the team aside and ran as fast as she could in the direction of the beautiful lake on the Hogwart's grounds.  
  
End of Chapter 14  
  
A/N: First of all, I'm sorry it took me this long to get it out, but I am so busy with a play I'm in, tons of school and just you know, trying to have fun once and awhile too! Sorry about the length too. But it'll probably take this long to get them out more often then not, because till March Break I am swamped with activities and school! I'll try to update soon and as often as possible though. Hope you liked this chapter. And thanks to Draco'sGoodGirl721 for helping me decide on the song!!! And, thanks to my awesome betas who put up with my stupid mistakes, Silveretta and Draco'sGoodGirl721!!! You guys rock! Anyways thanks to everyone for reviewing:  
  
Draco'sGoodGirl721: She bumped into quite a few people this chapter for yah! Thanks for beta-ing and reviewing!!  
  
LittleShyGirl: Here, I updated, get it hot off the, er keyboard! Don't mind me. Cliffie ain't bad this time. Thank you!  
  
KawaiinessPnay: I've downloaded Cherry Lips and read the lyrics, and I must admit it shall be hard to work in, I'll try very hard though, cuz I never get requests and I like to do them. There making a mini series out of A Wrinkle In Time.. I love the book, and the other ones that follow. Anyhoo, thank yah!  
  
Sad Strange Little Girl: I know, the beginning is rushed, but there is more chapters, so read them. Thanks for the review, and your daemon sounds cool!  
  
Saheel101: Thanks for the review! And I needed her parents gone before I wanted to develop her relationship with her real parents. That chapter should be fun to write *grins evilly * lolz..  
  
Cho Chang: Thank yah! Of course yah did something! I wouldn't lie yah know!  
  
Oriencor: Nothing like that, don't worry. Thanks so much for the review, and not much of a cliffie this time, don't worry!  
  
Thanks!!!! Omgod, I have 100 reviews!! I never in a million years thought I would get that many. Thanks to Kerbi for being my 100th reviewer! Please please review, I live off them! If it wasn't for you, this story would be nothing! Okay, I'll try to update soon, though I have a feeling I'm going to have writer's block. Thanks for reading, hope yah liked! Please tell me any comments, concerns, suggestions in a review.. Now I'm freaking myself out!!! Anyways huge thanks to all, and hope yah liked, and pretty please review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Talk to yah soon,  
  
-Eliza 


	17. Thoughts and Getting Ready

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated names, things, spells, places etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, Raincoast Books, Bloomsbury, Scholastics Inc. Warner Bros., and her publishers, I guess. The name O'Keefe and the name Calvin were borrowed from The A Wrinkle in Time books, by Madeleine L'Engle, which are awesome books. The name Carlton was borrowed from Vanessa Carlton. And, the name Ella is borrowed from a book I adore, Ella Enchanted by Gail Carson Levine. They're making a movie out of the book, with Mia from Princess Diaries (Anne Hathaway). I own Amethyst Carlton, Emmie/Emerald Carlton O'Keefe, Victoria Carlton O'Keefe, Jonathan Carlton O'Keefe Calvin O'Keefe and Lila Malfoy (but not the name O'Keefe, Calvin or Malfoy!). Erolish is just something I made up. Er, Christina Aguilera owns herself and "Reflection". I own some of the plot, me thinks.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
The Real Me  
  
Last time..  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes, not sure off what to say or what to feel. She decided on anger, "Of course I'm not okay, you idiot! Does it look like I'm okay?" she screamed through tears, surprising everyone, even herself. She wanted to apologize, but anger over took her and she pushed the team aside and ran as fast as she could in the direction of the beautiful lake on the Hogwart's grounds.  
  
Chapter 15 Thoughts and Getting Ready  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could away from The Quidditch Pitch. Tears blinded her, and she stumbled and fell. Hermione glanced around and she glad to find herself at the lake. She was near Hagrid's cabin. She hadn't seen him in ages. Hermione pushed those thoughts out of her head, and thought back to her muggle parents. She was so upset and very angry. She was steamed at Voldemort, so much that she felt like killing someone. Hermione didn't realize she was having another "tantrum", that the Carlton females were famous for. Hermione started screaming at the top of her lungs, and kicking everything in sight. Suddenly, she stopped. Hermione found herself face to face with a unicorn.  
  
It had come out of the Forbidden Forest, and was pure white. Hermione felt herself enchanted by it, and no longer felt angry, and completely forgot about her parents. Her mind went blank and her body took over. She climbed on the unicorn, who did not protest. Instead it galloped up to the castle and let her down there. Hermione's mind returned in she thanked the unicorn, still amazed. The unicorn understood, for Hermione had spoken Erolish, the language of the unicorns. It turned and took to the forest at an amazing speed.  
  
As Hermione's mind came back to her, she remembered that the people who had raised her her whole life were now dead. After the ride on the unicorn, she seemed to accept it better. Hermione calmly turned and opened the doors to her wizardry school that had been her home for 5 years. Classes were still cancelled and most people were at Hogesmade, so Hermione didn't encounter anyone on her way to the beautiful portrait of Gryffindor's daughter, Ella. Hermione somehow knew that this girl sacrificed a lot during her life. Hermione whispered her name and her own name, and the portrait swung open to reveal an elegant room. Hermione ignored her surroundings and went in the direction of her room. Right now she longed to been in her dorm in Gryffindor Tower, for once in her life.  
  
Hermione soon found herself in her room. She sat down, getting ready for a long session of thought,  
  
"Okay, today is Thursday. It's almost over actually. This whole mess started last Friday, with the contest. Stupid me, wanting to change my image, well I certainly did that, and even my name is different now. Ella. Will I ever get used to being called that? Maybe I could.. Maybe I couldn't.. " Hermione thought helplessly, "I'd do anything to fall in a hole and disappear right now. I mean, the people who raised me as their own daughter for all my life that I can remember are dead! And now I have a father who I was terrified of for 4 years and a mother who I met yesterday! And then Harry and Draco. And of course, Voldemort. Well, isn't my life perfect. Perfect, perfect, perfect. Perfect Hermione, no, beg your pardon", Hermione giggled at begging her own pardon, "Ella." Hermione dissolved into giggles. She was slightly hysterical. You couldn't blame her though. The only parents she had ever known, up till yesterday, just died.  
  
Hermione got up, still giggling and sat down on the chair in front of a beautiful ornament mirror. It reminded her of a song, looking at her reflection, so she began to sing the song softly, through laughs and many tears,  
  
"Look at me  
  
You may think you see  
  
Who I really am  
  
But you'll never know me  
  
Every day  
  
It's as if I play a part  
  
Now I see  
  
If I wear a mask  
  
I can fool the world  
  
But I cannot fool my heart  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
I am now  
  
In a world where I  
  
Have to hide my heart  
  
And what I believe in  
  
But somehow  
  
I will show the world  
  
What's inside my heart  
  
And be loved for who I am  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me?  
  
Why is my reflection  
  
Someone I don't know?  
  
Must I pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else for all time?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
There's a heart that must be  
  
Free to fly  
  
That burns with a need to know  
  
The reason why  
  
Why must we all conceal  
  
What we think, how we feel?  
  
Must there be a secret me  
  
I'm forced to hide?  
  
I won't pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else for all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?"  
  
Hermione sang every word, and she knew every word were exactly how she felt. She was so frustrated she wanted to scream. She was about to, when there was a knock on the door. Hermione managed to croak out, "Who is it?" Her answer came with from a familiar voice, yet not that familiar, "It's Lila." "Come in", Hermione said before her head could stop her. She felt like she needed a friend right now.  
  
Hermione turned as she heard the door creak open. She turned and saw not only Lila, but Victoria too, who looked rather reluctant to come inside. Victoria's face relaxed a bit when she saw Hermione's calm face, but still looked tense. Hermione didn't know it, but Victoria could feel Hermione's tension through a blood bond they shared, and knew her pain and sadness. Lila ignored her friend and said to Hermione, "Are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione shook her head, so Lila changed the subject.  
  
"Guess what! You know that masquerade ball tomorrow? Well, we, as in me, Vickie, Em, Ammie, Jon and Sirius, are going. We are all going to be masked anyway, so Dumbledore said we could go! We just got our costumes and the others are getting theirs now. Your still going to go right?" Lila said very fast, and she sounded extremely excited.  
  
Hermione thought and decided it'd be good to go, plus she loved her costume. She nodded, and this made Lila even more excited. In fact, she started to jump up and down, screaming. "Yahoo! So what are you wearing? I'm dressed a bit like a fairy, and Vickie is going Medieval." Lila exclaimed. Hermione refused to tell, much to Lila's disappointment. "You'll see tomorrow", Hermione told both the girls firmly.  
  
The girls unanimously decided to crash, since they were all extremely tired. After some brief planning, they decided they would get up around 10 the next day and start preparing for the dance. Hermione was enjoying herself, being around other girls and being more girlish than usual, and she found that she was excited. She had done a good job of pushing her parent's death out of her mind. As she was drifting off to sleep, she made a promise to herself, she was going to have a good time tomorrow. Hermione was right, she was going to have a good time, but also, a rather confusing one too!  
  
*********  
  
Hermione awoke with a start and turned over in her gigantic bed. Glancing at the clock, she saw she had woken up exactly on time, the clock read 10:00. She rolled over again and fell out of bed. With a grunt, she pulled herself up. She was not a morning person.  
  
Hermione got up and looked out the window. It was a sunny Friday morning. She exited her room, and made her way to the living room, where the girls decided to meet. She found that Victoria and Lila where already there and eating some breakfast. Hermione joined them, and after a nice breakfast, they all went to their rooms and grabbed everything they would need to get ready. They met again about 15 minutes later in the gigantic bathroom they decided to get ready in.  
  
Before they started to get ready, they had a serious talk. Well, as serious as they could get. It was 10:45 right now, and the ball started at 7:00. They arranged for lunch to be brought up to them. Lila was the only one that was worried that they wouldn't have enough time. Victoria and Hermione thought that they had too much time. So they talked for an hour, still in the gigantic bathroom, and then they had lunch, in the bathroom. So it was 12:15, and they had exactly 6 hours and 45 minutes to get ready. Lila was panicking, claiming it wasn't enough time for them to get ready.  
  
Well, thankfully it was. After hours of screaming, laughing, and endlessly fixing each other's hair, they began to do their makeup and put on their costumes. Hermione was rather reluctant to do this, so she made Victoria and Lila go first. As Lila had said the night before, she was going as a fairy. Her costume was a pale blue and the main part resembled at tutu. Her wings were the size of her arms, and were sparkly and pale blue with silver. Her mask was silver, and her shoes. She wore of course blue and silver makeup, and put her almost silver hair up with tiny blue flowers that matched both her eyes and costume perfectly.  
  
Now, Victoria was going in a medieval costume, and she couldn't have looked more different than Lila. She was in an emerald green gown that was the normal medieval style. It had a tight top, and a narrow skirt. It wonderfully contrasted her red hair, which she curled and let sit on her shoulders. Her mask was the same shade of green as her gown. She put on green eye shadow, had the rest of her makeup in red shades.  
  
Hermione spent an hour helping them get dressed and prepared, and then she ushered them out of the bathroom with only an hour for her to get ready. She hadn't let them see her costume, she told them it would be a surprise. She began to get ready as quickly as possible.  
  
After an hour of hard work, it was 7:00, and she was ready. She flew out of the guest suite and arrived at the Great Hall, were the ball was to take place, 5 minutes late. She had told everyone to go on without her. She was late, because the ball had started at 7, and everyone had arrived at 6:45. Hermione looked down at herself, made sure her mask was tightly on, and opened the doors to the Great Hall with a BANG!  
  
End of Chapter 15  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave you there. And sorry for me taking forever to get this up, and when I finally do, its short! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!! I feel so bad! I'd feel better if you would please, please, please, please, please review! But, first, here are my thank yous:  
  
KawaiinessPnay: Thank you! To make you a bit less sad, read the other books in her time quartet, er they are called: A Wind in the Door, A Swiftly Titling Planet, and if you want, An Acceptable Time. They might make you a bit happier! No problem about the song, I might have some place to put it, but just to warn you, that won't happen till later in the story if I'm going to put it where I think I should. Anyways, hope you liked!  
  
jaceMia: Thank you for your very nice compliments and the use of superb. I love that word. Do you like this song? I thought it would fit.. Tell me if you do, and if you have any suggestions for songs, please tell me!  
  
Hpz26: Sorry this wasn't very soon. But it got up in the end. Thank you for your review!  
  
Silveretta: You were right, but thanks so much for the review, and beta- ing the chapter! It is so much appreciated by me. I hope this cleared up the time thing, thanks for the advice!  
  
Arime Setta: Thank you for your advice too. I used it, as you can hopefully tell, and I hope its cleared up. And thank you for the review. Next chapter will have more poor Harry, Ron and Draco. Fun it shall be!  
  
Cho Chang: This one wasn't exactly fast, as you can tell, but thanks for the compliments and review! I like laughing, as you probably know, and I'm glad I made someone laugh with my writing, which probably doesn't happen very often.  
  
Crystal Words: Holy Crap! Thank you thank you! You reviewed every single chapter. I read your email, and emailed you back, but as you know, it got messed, so as soon as I'm done this, I'm going to re-write my email to you. It will be an extended thank you, and answer all those questions you asked. Anyways, I'll talk to you then. And huge thanks! And thank you for taking 2 hours and 44 minutes to read and review (if my calculations are correct!).  
  
Wow, I have 119 reviews, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am walking on air. Anyways, the next chapter will be the Masquerade Ball, I know not very original, but trust me a lot is going to happen during and after that ball. Somethings that were beyond even my wildest dreams, well until I dreamed them! Oh, 2 VERY IMPORTANT THINGS/QUESTIONS! One, I need your opinions on who Herm should end up with, Harry or Draco. But remember even if one of the wins for the poll in reviews, doesn't necessarily mean that will be the pairing. I love surprises, I just want to see what you guess want to happen, so I can build on it. And 2, remember those talent scouts, Ella Reynolds and Peter Tecra? No, I haven't forgotten about them. But, I hadn't changed my fic when I made them up, so the female talent scout has Hermione's real name! I can't have that. So any ideas for what her new name should be? Please answer my 2 questions in a review, it would be so much appreciated. And if you are not to busy, please tell me your favourite chapter and your favourite song I have used. Thank you, a thousand thank yous if you could do that for me!  
  
Thank you for your time!  
  
Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Try to get next chapter up ASAP.  
  
Please review!  
  
Thanks,  
  
-Eliza 


	18. The Ball Part 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated names, things, spells, places etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, Raincoast Books, Bloomsbury, Scholastics Inc. Warner Bros., and her publishers, I guess. The name O'Keefe and the name Calvin were borrowed from The A Wrinkle in Time books, by Madeleine L'Engle, which are awesome books. The name Carlton was borrowed from Vanessa Carlton. And, the name Ella is borrowed from a book I adore, Ella Enchanted by Gail Carson Levine. They're making a movie out of the book, with Mia from Princess Diaries (Anne Hathaway). I own Amethyst Carlton, Emmie/Emerald Carlton O'Keefe, Victoria Carlton O'Keefe, Jonathan Carlton O'Keefe Calvin O'Keefe and Lila Malfoy (but not the name O'Keefe, Calvin or Malfoy!). I own some of the plot, me thinks. Destiny's Child owns themselves and "Emotions".  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Sorry it is kind of short!  
  
The Real Me  
  
Last time..  
  
After an hour of hard work, it was 7:00, and she was ready. She flew out of the guest suite and arrived at the Great Hall, were the ball was to take place, 5 minutes late. She had told everyone to go on without her. She was late, because the ball had started at 7, and everyone had arrived at 6:45. Hermione looked down at herself, made sure her mask was tightly on, and opened the doors to the Great Hall with a BANG!  
  
Chapter 16 The Yule Ball Part 1  
  
Everyone turned to look at the sudden noise. Their eyes were met with a person, a girl, who we know to be Hermione. Their eyes scanned her, she was beautiful. It was the costume that was amazing though. She looked, she looked. wow!  
  
The girl came as an angel. Well, not really an angel, but an angel all the same. No one could quite describe what she came as, but she could describe it perfectly. She was representing good and evil, light and dark, heaven and hell. On her left side, she was all white. On her right, her costume was all black. This is what she was wearing:  
  
She had on a long flowing gown, similar to the one she had worn at the talent competition. It was long and graceful, and ended around her feet like a puddle. One half was white, the other black. It was divided perfectly down the middle. You couldn't see her shoes, but one was white and one was black, both being sandals. Her mask was the classic masquerade mask, it covered her eyes, forehead and most of her cheeks, so you really only saw her mouth. Her mask was white and black of course. And, on her lips, she had used white and black lipstick. She was probably one of the only people in the world who had white lipstick. Like Lila, Hermione had wings. Hers, though were conjured by magic so they looked very much real. As you probably guessed, they were one half black and the other white. On her hair she had used an extension charm so it came down to the middle of her back, and she had made it half black, and half white, but the white had a silver tint. And she had conjured a halo to sit above her head, and made that half-white, half black.  
  
No one recognized her, not one single person. She looked very different. While everyone was scanning her, she took in the Great Hall. It looked very different too.  
  
First of all, she was standing at the top of a staircase. The stairs led down to where everyone else was. There was a stage, like there had been at the Competition. In the middle of the room, there was a dance floor. The house tables were gone, little tables around the corners of the room, which could seat from 2 to 8 people, replaced them. There were candles on the tables and floating high above the dance floor for light. Amazingly, the Hall seemed to be decorated to match Hermione. It was all done in black and white.  
  
Hermione started descend down the steps, her long gown forming a small train after her. She almost tripped, but the only one who noticed was Hermione. The Hall was now filled with whispers, all wondering whom the girl was. Hermione finished her descent, and went over to where a blue fairy and a green medieval princess were standing. As she did that, Dumbledore, dressed as an old fashion judge with wig and all, went on stage.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwart's First Annual Masquerade Ball! We have decided to try two new things this year, and I think both went very well!" exclaimed a smiling Dumbledore, he paused, and his eyes landed on Hermione, and he winked at her, as if he knew who she was, then he continued, "Well, I hope you all remembered that you were not to show anyone your costume, or let anyone know who you were. And, you were not supposed to get any dates. The reason for this, if you remember, is that we are going to play a game that will match us with someone. This person will be someone who you are compatible with. They might not be from your year. You are not to reveal to your partner, or anyone who you are, till 'The Un-Masking', which is exactly like the name implies, you will take off your mask. After the Un- Masking, there will be a final dance, and then the ball will be over."  
  
He paused for a moment, letting everything sink in, then he continued, "Now, the band we have today is the same band that we had at the Talent Competition, it is conjured by magic. They can play every song ever written, and you are invited to make requests. Most of you will remember how we ordered food at the Yule Ball, we are using the same system today. You just tell your plate what you want, and it will appear. I think that is all, now let us start the game!" Everyone waited expectantly for him to continue, but he did not say anything, just beamed down at them. Instead, McGonagall and Flitwick both came forward. McGonagall addressed the crowd, "Boys to your right, girls to the left."  
  
As the girls and boys separated, Lila had enough time to comment, "Love your costume, and very cool entrance!" Hermione didn't say anything, but grimaced behind her mask. Once everyone was gathered on either side of the room, they were instructed to turn and face the other group. Then Professor Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Now, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick will come around with a hat. It has pieces of blank paper in it. When you stick your hand inside the hat, it will find you match by consulting with its counter part that will go around with the other gender. When everyone has been 'read', a number will appear and you will stand on the square with your number on it", Hermione looked down and noticed that the floor was covered with numbers, she hadn't noticed it before, "And the person with the same number as you will be your partner. You are required to spend most of the evening with your partner. Alright lets begin!" Dumbledore exclaimed, his eyes twinkling.  
  
Professor McGonagall came around with one of the 2 identical hats, which looked similar to the Sorting Hat. When Professor McGonagall reached Hermione, she stuck her hand in, and felt a strange tingly sensation, but at the exact moment, she sensed a thousand eyes on her. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pulled her hand out hastily. She looked around, feeling paranoid. There were 3 people looking at her, Victoria, the medieval princess, Lila, the blue fairy, and Professor Dumbledore, the old-fashioned judge. Hermione pulled herself out of her strange thoughts when she heard that their numbers were appearing. Hermione looked at her piece of paper. 22. Nice number. Lila got a 54 and Victoria's number was 78. They all giggled and wished each other luck, and then left to find their square.  
  
Hermione found hers quickly, one of the first to do so, actually everyone was walking around, staring at the ground and laughing. Hermione stood impatiently, and out of the blue she remembered her parents, both sets of parents. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Unfortunately, her partner came at that same moment saw the tear. Hermione looked up when she heard someone's voice saying, "What's wrong?" The person sounded very concerned. Hermione's eyes were met with a, shall we say interesting site.  
  
Zorro. Hermione was met with a person dressed like Zorro, a popular muggle character. He was wearing black paint and a tight fitting black shirt that really showed off muscles. He had a black cape on. His mask was the traditional, black Zorro one. He had a sword too. His hair was black and cut in a Zorro-ish fashion. Hermione's eyes found their way up to the person's eyes. They were concerned and a blue that was so clear it was like a diamond colour. She was reminded of Harry's remarkable eyes, for they always hypnotized her, just as this person's eyes were doing now. Hermione snapped out of her trance at Professor Dumbledore's voice. He said, "Okay, everyone must open the dance with their partner, you may do other things after that. I am sure you are all very hungry!" He smiled merrily, and then music started. Hermione recognized it straight away as "Emotions" by Destiny's Child. "A slow song, great", though Hermione. Her partner moved closer and put one of his hands on her waist, and grabbed her other hand with his spare hand. She put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Now, Hermione never had danced much, save the Yule Ball. But her partner obviously had, so she began to relax and listened to the words of the song and she sang along softly without realizing it,  
  
"It's over and done  
  
But the heartache lives on inside  
  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
  
instead of me tonight?  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
  
You never see me fall apart  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
  
It's just emotion taking me over  
  
Caught up in sorrow  
  
Lost in the song  
  
but if you don't come back  
  
Come home to me, darling  
  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
I'm there at your side,  
  
I'm part of all the things you are  
  
But you've got a part of someone else  
  
You've got to find your shining star  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
  
You never see me fall apart  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
  
It's just emotion taking me over  
  
Caught up in sorrow Lost in the song  
  
but if you don't come back  
  
Come home to me, darling  
  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
  
You never see me fall apart  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
  
It's just emotion taking me over  
  
Caught up in sorrow  
  
Lost in the song  
  
But if you don't come back  
  
Come home to me, darling  
  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
  
Goodnight, goodnight"  
  
The song made her think of her parents, and Hermione struggled to keep the tears in as she sang softly. Her partner looked at her in surprise, Hermione didn't realize by singing she gave a clue to who she was. When the song ended she quickly let go of him and stumbled blindly to a corner. Her partner was about to follow her, when the old fashioned judge, Dumbledore, stopped him. "Leave her be. And besides, I think someone else has it covered." He told him, and they both looked towards the corner to see someone approaching Hermione swiftly.  
  
Hermione did not see the person coming. She sat down in the shadows, with her head in her hands, and tried desperately to not cry. The next thing she knew, someone had gathered her in their arms, and was rocking her back and forth slowly. Hermione managed to say, "Who are you?" She didn't need an answer, because as soon as she spoke the question, she knew who it was. Her father, her daddy, Severus Snape. He was ironically dressed as a vampire, with fangs and all. Hermione felt the tears that were threatening to come out stop. She felt safe in his arms. She stood up and hugged him. "Thank you", she whispered into his chest and added, "Daddy, and Happy Halloween." She walked away and sat down at a nearby table. She spotted the Emerald Princess and the Blue Fairy quickly. Hermione turned as someone came and sat down next to her.  
  
"I know we are not supposed to tell anyone who we are, but since I already know who you are, might as well tell you who I am", the person said. The person was definitely female, and the voice sounded familiar, she then continued, "It's Emmie." Hermione nodded, recognizing the voice and took in Emmie's costume. It was very interesting and Hermione was surprised by the choice. Emerald was dressed as a belly dancer. Her costume was in shades of purple and pink. It had a gypsy look to it. She was wearing a bikini tip thing for clothes, and then had a silky see through cloth around her. Her bikini was light pink, and her mask was dark purple. She looked extremely authentic.  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "Nice costume." Emmie grinned, but said, "Mine's okay, but you are going to win for best costume." Seeing the blank look upon Hermione's face, she added, "The awards for costumes. Did you forget?" Realization dawned upon Hermione's face, and she nodded, and said, "Yah." Emmie was about to say something else, but she was interrupted by the appearance of Vickie and Lila.  
  
"My partner is so cool, and so hot!" Lila squealed. This set them other 3 into laughing. "Where is he?" Emmie asked, through her laughs that she made no attempt to contain. She was sometimes more immature than her daughter. She was still a giggly teenager inside, but that was not her fault at all. She acted the way she acted before James and Lily, some of her best friends ever, died. She didn't want to be an adult if they weren't there to be adults too.  
  
"I dunno", Lila answered dully, irritated by all the laughing. "What if your partner is your brother? You must be compatible, so he could be it!" Vickie said, laughing very hard. Lila took the question calmly, and answered, "Nah, I know what he came as. I gave him the perfect idea. He is dressed as Zorro." Hermione abruptly stopped laughing and asked, "What?" "Yah he is right over there", Lila told her and pointed. Hermione looked in the direction where she was pointing. It was her partner, the guy that she was dancing with, and well felt quite attracted to him. "That's Draco?" she asked. Lila nodded. Hermione wanted badly to lose conciseness, but instead she was interrupted by Dumbledore, who was now standing on the stage.  
  
"Okay, now it is time for our awards! Everyone gather around please."  
  
End of Chapter 16  
  
A/N: Well, sorry it was so short, and sorry for no cliffhanger ending. I couldn't find one. I'm very sorry, I'm sure you will all hate me for not leaving you hanging. Oh well. OH, and a HUGE thanks to my betas, Annie Potter and Silveretta. You guys rock! Here are my Thank yous:  
  
Cho Chang: Thank yah! You found out now. I hurried, I hurried, hope it was fast enough. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Crystal Words: Thank you for your answers. You are too nice! Wow, thank you! I gave you your description, don't worry, you have it now.  
  
Hpz26: Sorry, sorry! But I didn't leave you hanging that much this time. Thanks for the review, and I told you about her costume!  
  
KawaiinessPnay: Thank you! And thanks for the new words. I love funky names. I hope you enjoy the books, they're really good.  
  
TiGgEr: Wow, such big compliments! Thank you, thank you! Yah, I like Vanessa Carlton too, she has such an amazing voice. No cliffie this chapter.  
  
Arime Setta: You like many, wanted to know about her costume. We'll I told yah, hope I described it good. Thanks for the review!  
  
Annie Potter: Thanks for the notice with the names. I get confuzzled (my word for confused) easily. Penny and Peter, lolz. And thanks for the vote. And the review!  
  
Silveretta: I'm never eloquent. Look at my little responses. Thanks for the review! I don't think I'll get to 200. But thanks for helping get to it if I can!  
  
Fang-gurlie: No problem. I'll email you when I post this chapter too. Thanks for the review, glad you like it. Kewlies! Like that word.  
  
Twinangels: Thank you! I wrote more, wrote more, wrote more. Lolz, don't ask me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for the review.  
  
Bubbles-123: Thanks for your opinion, it is greatly appreciated by me. Thanks for the review too, of course! And the sweet compliments!  
  
Holy crap! Thanks everyone for reviewing. You all got your costume description. I am going to get maybe 2 more chapters up during the March Break, because I get 2 weeks, and I'm not going anywhere. Staying in cold Canada, and if you live in Ontario, you'll know how cold it is. It was -35 today, and that isn't the coldest weather we have had this winter. Anyhoo, that isn't part of my story, so I'll shut up about the weather. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and answered my questions. Still not certain about the pairing, I probably won't decide till the end. I hope everyone liked. This chapter turned out different then I planned. Oh, and the song, think of her parents when you read it, okay? It fits better if you do. Anyhoo, please review, it is so much appreciated by me! Wow, 129, never dreamed I would get that much. I am hoping for 10 reviews for this chapter before I post the next one. Anyhoo, thanks for reading. Oh, and if your thinking the story is a bit plotless, don't worry, I have a big something to happen, it should happen in the next I dunno, within the next 4 or 5 chapters. Not sure..  
  
Anyways, please review!  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
Hope you liked.  
  
Please answer my questions I asked in the last chapter if you haven't yet, favourite song and chapter.  
  
Thanks for your time. Again, please review!  
  
I love reviews!  
  
Should have the next chapter up sometime next week.  
  
Thanks for your time again,  
  
-Eliza 


	19. The Ball Part 2 And A BIG Surprise

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated names, things, spells, places etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, Raincoast Books, Bloomsbury, Scholastics Inc. Warner Bros., and her publishers, I guess. The name O'Keefe and the name Calvin were borrowed from The A Wrinkle in Time books, by Madeleine L'Engle, which are awesome books. The name Carlton was borrowed from Vanessa Carlton. And, the name Ella is borrowed from a book I adore, Ella Enchanted by Gail Carson Levine. They're making a movie out of the book, with Mia from Princess Diaries (Anne Hathaway). I own Amethyst Carlton, Emmie/Emerald Carlton O'Keefe, Victoria Carlton O'Keefe, Jonathan Carlton O'Keefe Calvin O'Keefe and Lila Malfoy (but not the name O'Keefe, Calvin or Malfoy!). I own some of the plot, me thinks. Jessica Andrews owns herself and "Who I Am".  
  
Here is the next chapter! Yay!  
  
The Real Me  
  
Last time.  
  
"I dunno", Lila answered dully, irritated by all the laughing. "What if your partner is your brother? You must be compatible, so he could be it!" Vickie said, laughing very hard. Lila took the question calmly, and answered, "Nah, I know what he came as. I gave him the perfect idea. He is dressed as Zorro." Hermione abruptly stopped laughing and asked, "What?" "Yah he is right over there", Lila told her and pointed. Hermione looked in the direction where she was pointing. It was her partner, the guy that she was dancing with, and well felt quite attracted to him. "That's Draco?" she asked. Lila nodded. Hermione wanted badly to lose conciseness, but instead she was interrupted by Dumbledore, who was now standing on the stage.  
  
"Okay, now it is time for our awards! Everyone gather around please."  
  
Chapter 17 The Ball Part 2 And A BIG Surprise  
  
"Gather around please, come on quickly now!" Dumbledore exclaimed, eyes twinkling merrily. He looked very excited and beamed down upon the students. "Alright, let me start off with saying that everyone's costumes look wonderful! Very well done indeed! Now, we are going to give out the awards for costumes that surpassed the others. There are several categories for the awards. Lets start with funniest costume. Now, since we don't want to reveal your identity, we can't give you the award by name. The winner of Funniest Costume is. that person right there!" Dumbledore exclaimed, pointing. He was pointing at a person, whom Hermione though to be a guy, and he was dressed, well, rather weirdly. He seemed to be a cross between an Austin Powers type person and a clown. Hermione giggled softly at the thought.  
  
The Medieval Princess, who was standing right beside Hermione, didn't bother to conceal her amusement. She burst out laughing, and very loudly at that. The whole hall turned to look at her. Victoria didn't seem to care. Hermione on the other hand, felt embarrassed for her cousin, and turned scarlet behind her mask. Dumbledore chuckled softly, and then began to announce more awards. After a lot of silly categories, like scariest costume and the funkiest costume and a lot others that made Vickie, Lila, Emmie and Hermione burst out laughing, Dumbledore got to the last 2 categories.  
  
"Now, our two most important categories of the night, Best Male Costume and Best Female Costume. Now, here is the winner of the Best Male Costume. If you win, please come up on stage to receive your prize, and a sash.." Hermione's attention was lost, and she went into her own world thinking. She was soon startled out of her thoughts, though by someone nudging her very hard in the ribs. She snapped out of her trance like state to face the person who nudged her. It was Lila, who had been standing on her right side. "You idiot", she whispered, "He pointed at you! Go up there, you won!"  
  
Lila pushed her forward, causing Hermione to stumble, and making her almost fall flat on her face. She swiftly made her way to the stage, trying to regain her composure, as all eyes were on her. She walked up the steps with the grace of an elf, and took her place beside Dumbledore. As everyone clapped and he gave her her trophy, she immediately could sense something was wrong. She could feel something was not at all right. She glanced in the direction of her cousin and aunt, and could see worry sketched across their faces. Apparently Lila didn't notice, because she was smiling and clapping along with most of the crowd. You could pick out the people who did notice. Two boys, standing side by side had their wands out by their sides. A lot of the people standing by the teachers noticed too. Hermione turned to Dumbledore, and just as she did, she heard a big BANG! The doors to the hall had burst open. Death Eaters. What seemed like a hundred of them came in down the steps, wands out. The person in the front yelled, stopping all the screaming and the movement that had started. It was Voldemort.  
  
He walked towards the stage, and people quickly scampered to the side. Then he spoke in a soft voice to Dumbledore, "We will not harm anyone if you give me want I want." He hissed. Hermione stood frozen next to Dumbledore. She wondered briefly what he wanted, before looking at Dumbledore. He did not seem frightened at all.  
  
"You already know the answer to that question. You will not get what you want from me. You will leave now. You know that they are protected. You can not touch them at all. Leave now!" Dumbledore seemed transformed in front of her eyes. Power was blazing from him. Hermione could barely believe that this man, was the same twinkling eye professor. She still could not move. She closed her eyes tightly and wished she could disappear. She heard gasps, and she opened her eyes. Then she realized that she wasn't there anymore. She seemed to be invisible. Hermione had no time to wonder how t happened. Her legs seemed to work again, and she ran. She quickly and silently departed the stage from the opposite way she came. She went towards the teachers. Why weren't they helping? Why weren't they getting people out?  
  
Hermione reached the group that had gathered by the teachers. She spotted Emmie and quickly made her way over to her. She was used to avoiding people when she was invisible, thanks to Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Hermione was about to get Emmie's attention, when she realized that Emmie was standing with a group of people and they all had their wands out. They were about to attack, she realized. Hermione did not know what to do. She spotted Vickie and Lila. They were standing in the corner with 5 other students. McGonagall muttered some words, and they, like her, vanished from sight. "She must have used an Invisibility Charm", Hermione thought, and quickly joined them.  
  
"Vickie", she whispered, when she had reached the group. "E?" A voice asked back. "Yah, its me. What in Merlin's name is going on?" Hermione asked her. "I don't know. When you went up there, I felt something was wrong, and so did Mom, and then boom, the place is swarming with Death Eaters." Victoria's voice answered. "I know, I felt something too. It was so scary, lord, when the arrived. And then I wanted to be invisible, and then, I disappear. I'm having a very bad day.." Hermione trailed off, and she heard a giggle. "Shut up Lila!" whispered two voices at once, Hermione's and Vickie's.  
  
"Fine, but what are we-" Lila was cut off though, by an urgent "Shh!" by one of the other students. Hermione backed into the wall, and she turned and looked. A battle was happening. The only adults who weren't participating where Dumbledore and Voldemort. There were people lying on the floor, and everyone had their wands out. Hermione heard all sorts of spells, including the Cruciatus Curse. She shrank back and shut her eyes tight. She felt someone fidget next to her. Then, she heard silence. Hermione slowly opened her eyes. The Death Eaters, and Voldemort, they were gone. She heard sobs, and people screaming. Hermione willed herself to be visible again, and she was.  
  
Then she couldn't take it anymore. Everything went black.  
  
**************  
  
"Mmmm." Hermione murmured, feeling like she just woke up from a very long sleep. Then all the events of the Ball rushed back at her. The Death Eaters, Voldemort, screaming, sobbing people, so much pain. She didn't want to open her eyes, but she did. She discovered she was in her guestroom. Hermione rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 4 A.M. What had happened? What in the world was going on?  
  
Hermione then noticed that she was still in her costume, and all of her makeup was smudged and she probably looked horrible. She decided to take a shower before she set foot outside. She forced herself out of her warm, cozy bed and in the bathroom. She carefully took of her costumes, undid the wing and hallo spell, and made her hair it's normal colour. Hermione turned on the water and let the water wash away her cares. She began to sing one of her favourite songs at the top of her lungs,  
  
"If I live to be a hundred  
  
And never see the seven wonders  
  
That'll be alright  
  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
  
If I never win a Grammy  
  
I'm gonna be just fine  
  
Cause I know exactly who I am  
  
I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
  
The spitting image of my father  
  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
  
But I've got friends that love me  
  
And they know just where I stand  
  
It's all a part of me  
  
And that's who I am  
  
So when I make a big mistake  
  
And when I fall flat on my face  
  
I know I'll be alright  
  
Should my tender heart be broken  
  
I will cry those teardrops knowing  
  
I will be just fine  
  
Cause nothing changes who I am  
  
I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
  
The spitting image of my father  
  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
  
But I've got friends that love me  
  
And they know just where I stand  
  
It's all a part of me  
  
And that's who I am  
  
I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
  
I'm a loser; I'm a winner  
  
I am steady and unstable  
  
I'm young, but I am able  
  
I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
  
The spitting image of my father  
  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
  
But I've got friends that love me  
  
And they know where I stand  
  
It's all a part of me  
  
And that's who I am  
  
I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
  
The spitting image of my father  
  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
  
But I've got friends that love me  
  
And they know where I stand  
  
It's all a part of me  
  
And that's who I am  
  
That's who I am"  
  
Hermione laughed when she was done. She used to love the song very much, because it fit her so well. "I wonder who my grandmother is.." She thought and made a mental note to ask Amethyst. Amethyst, her mother, her mom. She remembered her little thing with her father last night. If she had been acting normal, she would have been terrified. But it seemed so right. She giggled at the thought, though. She hoped they were all alright. Hermione suddenly became terrified, what if her mom, her dad, Emmie, or anyone else had been injured? She quickly finished and got dressed in jeans and an oversized grey sweatshirt in record speed, ran a brush through her hair, and was out of her room in 5 minutes. She muttered a quick drying spell, and then she stopped outside her door. "Where should I go?" Hermione thought, and then realized it. "The hospital wing", she thought and ran off, passing Ella Gryffindor and running through the halls.  
  
Hermione glanced at her watch, it was now 5 A.M. She silently prayed she wouldn't get in trouble. Hermione soon found herself at the Hospital Wing after a long route through staircases and countless rooms. She opened the door slightly, not sure what to do. She peeked through the door, feeling nervous about breaking so many rules, but felt relieved when she saw Professor Dumbledore standing by a couple of beds talking to the nurse, Madam Pomfrey. She quietly shut the door and knocked. She only had to wait a few seconds before it was opened by Madam Pomfrey. She looked very confused when she saw who it was.  
  
Hermione quickly spoke up before she got yelled at. "Can I speak to Professor Dumbledore please?" she asked softly. The medi-witch opened the door, and Hermione quickly made her way to Professor Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore?" she asked, as he did not appear to notice her. He looked up and smiled. "Aahh, Miss Carlton, your awake!" her Headmaster said smiling. She nodded and asked, "Umm, where is everyone, and what happened?"  
  
He again smiled and answered, "Well the everyone who your asking about is in my office, waiting for the answer to your second question. If you'll come with me, we can have it answered." He got up and left the Hospital Wing, with Hermione right behind him. She followed him through the halls, and soon they reached the statue that guarded his office. "Smarties", he told the statue and the staircase appeared that led up to the door. Hermione followed him silently and watched as he opened the door, and then she followed him in.  
  
End of Chapter 17  
  
A/N: Wow. First of all, Sorry it is shorter than usual. This chapter turned out A LOT different than I planned. Wow. Well, let me thank everyone who reviewed..  
  
KawaiinessPnay: Thank you so much again! Your continued support has really helped me through this story. I almost put Cherry Lips in here. Wow, you drew it? That is so kakkoi! What does yours stand for? Thanks again!  
  
Silveretta: Thank you so so much! I read it and it so hilarious! Anyway, lolz, you don't at all sound rude! Don't worry about it, I am sometimes the least organized person in the world! Thanks so much for reviewing, and of course, beta-ing!  
  
Crystal Words: I have no idea who she should choose, but right now I'm leaning towards to one of them more than the other.. I know, I love her costume, 'cept the hair, that part bothered me.. And thanks to you too for both reviewing and beta-ing!  
  
Twinangels: It fits Draco, doesn't it? The contract will be cleared up next chapter. I know, Snape being nice is weird, but it fits the story. Hermione won! Yay! Thank you so much for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter too! And thanks for the email!  
  
TiGgEr: I was being serious, I didn't think it was a cliffhanger.. This one is more of one.. I know, I know, very strange. Don't worry, it will hopefully become less strange. I hope. Thanks to both you and your friend for reviewing!  
  
Hermione-Fanz-United: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like! I kept writing, and here's the next chapter! Hope you liked it too! Thanks so much for the very very very nice, sweet compliments! Thanks!  
  
Also, a huge thanks to Annie Potter for suggesting "Who I Am"! And to Silveretta, Crystal Words and Annie Potter for beta-ing! Thanks, you guys are awesome! And so are all my reviewers! Thank you so much! And, I'd like to thank azlyrics.com for providing me with all my lyrics from the start. I keep forgetting to thank them. They're a pretty good site, there lyrics are usually right.  
  
My recommendation today is a very funny story that Silveretta co-wrote, called Legolas Drops In on an account called Totally Cliched. It's a Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings Crossover. Speaking of which, I am currently planning an HP/LOTR Crossover. I won't start writing it till the Real Me is done though. Would anyone read it? I can give you a summary later on if you want.. Anyhoo, enough babbling from me..  
  
Please review!  
  
Thanks so much for reading!  
  
Hope you liked!  
  
I'll update sometime next week, hopefully!  
  
Thank again and please, please, please review!  
  
There the only things that keeps me writing!  
  
Thanks again!  
  
Talk to you soon!  
  
I'll update ASAP!  
  
And I'll shut up now!  
  
-Eliza 


	20. Secrets Revealed and a Bubble Bath

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated names, things, spells, places etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, Raincoast Books, Bloomsbury, Scholastics Inc. Warner Bros., and her publishers, I guess. The name O'Keefe and the name Calvin were borrowed from The A Wrinkle in Time books, by Madeleine L'Engle, which are awesome books. The name Carlton was borrowed from Vanessa Carlton. And, the name Ella is borrowed from a book I adore, Ella Enchanted by Gail Carson Levine. They're making a movie out of the book, with Mia from Princess Diaries (Anne Hathaway). I own Amethyst Carlton, Emmie/Emerald Carlton O'Keefe, Victoria Carlton O'Keefe, Jonathan Carlton O'Keefe Calvin O'Keefe and Lila Malfoy (but not the name O'Keefe, Calvin or Malfoy!). I own some of the plot, me thinks. "Seven Years" belongs to Norah Jones.  
  
The Real Me  
  
Last time..  
  
She nodded and asked, "Umm, where is everyone, and what happened?"  
  
He again smiled and answered, "Well the everyone who your asking about is in my office, waiting for the answer to your second question. If you'll come with me, we can have it answered." He got up and left the Hospital Wing, with Hermione right behind him. She followed him through the halls, and soon they reached the statue that guarded his office. "Smarties", he told the statue and the staircase appeared that led up to the door. Hermione followed him silently and watched as he opened the door, and then she followed him in.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Hermione stepped in the room after him and looked around. There were a lot of people gathered in the office, sitting on chairs and couches. She was relieved to see that Vickie, Emmie and Lila were there, seated on the couch by the door. Beside them were her parents and Jonathan and Calvin. She was very relieved to see that they were all there, unharmed. Her eyes traveled to the rest of the people in the room. There were several people she didn't recognize. And there were others that were familiar. Sitting beside Jonathan was Sirius and Remus Lupin, their old Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.  
  
Hermione's eyes traveled to the people next to them. The perfect amethyst colour that they always were suddenly turned black. Sitting next to them was Harry and Ron. "Oh no!" Hermione's mind screamed, "This is going to lead to them finding out who I am, I just know it!" Hermione shut her eyes tight, and was about to wish for a hole to crawl into when she remembered what had happened the last time she did that. She sunk into the couch beside Lila.  
  
Then Dumbledore spoke, "Ah, now that we are all here, I shall answer a lot of your questions. I will ask that no one says anything until I'm finished, please."  
  
"All of you already know that Voldemort and his Death Eaters entered Hogwarts and attacked the castle. We do not yet know how they were able to get in. There are many spells placed on Hogwarts and the grounds to insure safety. We are still investigating how they got past them. We do know that right now Hogwarts is in great danger. And why he attacked the castle. He has found out some very secret information that he was never meant to know. Some of you don't know what this information is, and I must tell you now. It is not to leave this room."  
  
He paused, and Hermione shut her eyes tight. "He's going to tell them who I am! He can not do that!" Her eyes remained shut, but her ears open. She waited for him to continue.  
  
"The first piece of information he has known for over 15 years. I must tell you this one, as only a few of you already know about it. It has to do with you, Mr. Potter", Dumbledore said, turning to Harry, who looked slightly startled, "Most of the world has always believed that Lily Potter, or Evans, was muggle-born. It is true that she was raised by Muggles, but these Muggles had adopted her. Her father was none other than Lord Voldemort himself." "What?!?!" Shouted more than half the room. Hermione opened her eyes to see tons of shocked faces. Professor Lupin, Ron, Harry, her Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid, Madame Maxime, and others she didn't know.  
  
Hermione shut her eyes tight again and tried to block out all the yelling at all the questions. Then a thought came to her head. Today was Saturday. It was 5:30A.M. She had an interview with those recording people at 10. "Oh great. How in the world am I supposed to do this?" she asked herself silently in desperation. She slowly opened her eyes, to see an interesting site. Everyone else in the room was standing up, most of the people who hadn't already known about Lily, gathered around Dumbledore bombarding angry questions at him, and the one who had known were trying to calm them down. The others who hadn't known but were taking it better seemed in a state of complete, utter shock. Hermione remembered she had fainted. She had down that a lot, it seemed.  
  
Hermione let out a giggle. Apparently a very loud giggle, because the whole room stopped talking and looked at her. Dumbledore smiled gratefully at her and said, "If I may tell you the other thing I need you to know, and then I will answer your questions. No interruptions this time, please." He smiled and then continued.  
  
"Lily is indeed the daughter of Lord Voldemort. Her mother is still unknown, though we do have some ideas on who it is. The next thing I am going to tell you is known to some of you already. Again, please leave your comments to the end. Lily's husband, James Potter was the heir of Godric Gryffindor, and my grand son. When Voldemort's heir, and the heir of Slytherin married an Auror and the heir of Gryffindor, Voldemort was not at all happy. Lily began to get death threats sealed with the Dark Mark. It was then that the Potters told me, and we arranged for a Secret Keeper, and then, well you know the rest. So, Harry is the heir of both Gryffindor and Slytherin." Dumbledore said slowly and clearly, not wanting to repeat himself.  
  
Hermione watched Harry's face as Dumbledore spoke. She could tell that it was all beginning to make sense to him. The Sorting Hat wanting to put him in Slytherin. Being a Parsletongue. Pulling Godric's sword from the hat. Finding the Chamber of Secrets. Harry was a pureblood too, not a half blood. He was descended from 2 Founders of Hogwarts, and Albus Dumbledore too!  
  
"Is Professor Dumbledore descended from Godric too?" she asked herself, but out loud without realizing it. Everyone turned to look at her. Dumbledore smiled and answered, "Yes, I am Miss- Miss" Dumbledore stopped himself. Everyone looked at him, expecting him to continue. Hermione closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths. She knew what this was going to lead to.  
  
Dumbledore noticed her reaction, and as if taking it as an okay, he finished his sentence, "Miss Carlton-Snape." Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she heard gasps and whispering. She shut her eyes tighter. She wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. She knew she couldn't, she knew she had to face this. She had to. She didn't want to. She began to fight an inner battle inside herself. She was quite oblivious to what was going on outside the world.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"WHAT?" The majority of the room screamed. "First Amethyst and Emerald show up out of nowhere, and now we find out that Am and Severus had a child? Wow, this is going to be a long day." Remus Lupin muttered to himself and beside him Sirius Black chuckled when he heard his long-time friend's words. Hearing Sirius laugh Remus turned to him and asked, "You knew didn't you?" Sirius nodded and said, "I've only known for three days." The two then turned their attention the rest of the room.  
  
They looked around at everyone else. No one had jumped up this time. Everyone remained seated with looks of uttermost surprise or confusion. Harry, Sirius's godson, slowly said, "She is Professor Snape's daughter?" He half-asked, half-said. Professor Dumbledore nodded and said, "Yes, she is Severus and Amethyst Carlton's daughter. Now the reason this is so vital is because Voldemort wants her on his side or dead. She has powers that could bring his downfall, or help him take over the world. She has powers most could not even imagine. Voldemort was never meant to know that there was a child from the Carlton and Snape line. Both are extremely powerful families. And too make matters worse, Severus is a spy acting as a Death Eater. He will probably try and get him to convince his daughter to join the Dark Side. This can not happen. It will be the doom of us all." He paused letting it sink in. Everyone turned to look at the girl they were talking about. She seemed as if she was in her own world. Dumbledore motioned for Lila, who was sitting beside her, to get her attention.  
  
"E?" Lila asked gently, tapping her on her shoulder. No answer. "Earth to Ella." She said, louder this time, and tapped her harder. No answer was given again. "Hello! Ella!" Lila practically screamed and started to shake her. She didn't move an inch. Everyone watched Lila try to get her attention. No one made any attempt to help, they were all to stunned. Lila screamed her name in Hermione's ear. But Hermione was to busy to pay attention what was happening outside. And she still was getting used to her new name. She was screaming at herself inside.  
  
Finally Sirius got up and walked over to Hermione. He went over and whispered in her ear, so quietly that not another soul accept himself and Hermione could hear, "Hermione, you failed the test."  
  
Hermione sat up straight and blinked a couple of times. As soon as she heard "you failed the test" she came out of her trance like state. Sirius smiled at everyone's shocked faces and sat down again. Hermione slowly looked around and then asked, "What happened?" Dumbledore smiled and explained, "I was telling everyone who you are and that Voldemort would like you to join the Dark Side or, have you dead." Hermione felt like saying huh? But, she decided against it and just nodded. So, Voldemort wanted her dead. Just like he killed her foster parents. Or, he wanted her on his side. She would rather die then betray Harry, and everyone else she cared about. She would not do that. She was certain of it.  
  
Hermione turned to Lila and asked in the quietest whisper, "Did he say anything about my name? You know, the one I had before?" Lila shook her head and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Dumbledore began to speak again.  
  
"We can not let him get near Mr. Potter or Miss Ella. We are setting up more safety measures. The fate of the world depends on this." He paused dramatically and then gave a slight smile. The room was absolute silent. You couldn't even hear anyone breathe. Then the elderly headmaster said, "Now Miss Ella, I believe you have a meeting to attend, and I'm sure the rest of you would like to get some sleep. I'll keep you updated if anything else happens." Everyone got up silently and descended the staircase and went their separate ways. Hermione glanced at her watch. It was 6:00. She decided to get changed and get ready. She realized she had no idea where they were meeting. She went back up the staircase to see if Dumbledore knew. The door to his office was closed, and she heard raised voices. She pressed her ear against the door and listened.  
  
"She is not safe her! What if she gets captured?" A male voice asked loudly. "We will make sure she is safe. Calm down Severus." The elderly voice of her headmaster said. The strict voice of who she thought to be Professor McGonagall spoke next, "I agree with Severus. What happens if he gets in Hogwarts? Oh Albus, what happens if she is captured?" She asked worriedly. "Do I not get a say in this?!?" The angry voice of Amethyst asked, "She is MY daughter." Shouting erupted and Hermione could not make out any more words. So she knocked twice loudly. The voices abruptly stopped and the door opened and she was greeted with the smiling head of her headmaster.  
  
"Umm, Professor, I was wondering if you knew where I was supposed to meet those talent agents." Hermione asked quickly. Dumbledore nodded and told her she was to meet them in his office at 10 o'clock sharp. Hermione smiled nervously, thanked him and backed away and ran to the guest room at full speed. But because of her horrible luck -SMASH! Hermione fell backwards when she collided with a figure. The person caught her just before she hit the ground. She looked up at those familiar green eyes she had come to love. It was Harry, and with him was Ron.  
  
She regained her balance and he let her go, blushing furiously. Ron didn't bother to hide his amusement and started laughing. Harry elbowed him in the side and spoke to Hermione. "I don't think we got off on the right foot. I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley." Ron stopped laughing after another nudged from Harry. "Yah, umm, Hi." He said about lamely. They were both clearly awed at her beauty. Hermione of course didn't think of that reason, and she ignored the way they were gaping slightly at her. "Hi, I'm Ella Carlton-Snape. Nice to meet you." She told them, remembering to act. Hermione used to take acting classes, and she was almost as good at drama as she was at singing, so she pulled it off without a hitch.  
  
The trio stood in silence for a rare moment. They were usually not silent around each other, but they of course did not know it was Hermione. "Well, I have to get going. Nice meeting you, and thanks for catching me." She told them with a small grin and walked past them after they mumbled replies.  
  
Hermione walked quickly to the portrait of Gryffindor' s daughter, Ella. Harry was related to her. Hermione stared at her for a bit, but then snapped out of it and said her name, Ella. She briefly wondered if Amethyst and named her after her, but shook the thought off. She made her way to her room right into her gigantic bathroom. She needed a good bubble bath. She took of her sweaty clothes and grabbed a towel and robe and let the bath fill up with assorted bubbles and coloured water. The she slipped in the bath, taking a long deserved break. She sang softly to herself with her eyes closed, feeling very content. She blocked out all thoughts accept the lyrics of the song,  
  
"Spinning, laughing, dancing to  
  
her favorite song  
  
A little girl with nothing wrong  
  
Is all alone  
  
Eyes wide open  
  
Always hoping for the sun  
  
And she'll sing her song to anyone  
  
that comes along  
  
Fragile as a leaf in autumn  
  
Just fallin' to the ground  
  
Without a sound  
  
Crooked little smile on her face  
  
Tells a tale of grace  
  
That's all her own  
  
Spinning, laughing, dancing to her favorite song  
  
A little girl with nothing wrong  
  
And she's all alone  
  
Fragile as a leaf in autumn  
  
Just fallin' to the ground  
  
Without a sound  
  
Spinning, laughing, dancing to her favorite song  
  
A little girl with nothing wrong  
  
And she's all alone  
  
A little girl with nothing wrong  
  
And she's all alone"  
  
Hermione smiled at her own memories. She would dance around her room before she had learnt she was a witch, singing, with not a care in the world. She had a lot of cares now. She relaxed for awhile and then got out of the bath and got dressed. She decided to wear a short black leather skirt and black leather boots that reached her knees and a sparkly amethyst tank top that brought out her eyes. She grabbed the leather jacked that matched too. Hermione figured someone had bought the outfit before, because she knew it wasn't hers.  
  
She had wasted a lot of time. It was now 8:30. She decided to get some breakfast. She looked around there little guest place and found no food or people, so she figured it'd be okay to go to the Great Hall. Hermione hummed softly as she made her way through the deserted hallways. She reached the Entrance Hall and quietly opened the doors and slipped in unnoticed. Accept, Lila, who was sitting at the Slytherin table again, saw her and yelled, "Hey E! Come here I saved you a seat!" The whole hall turned to look at Hermione and she silently cursed Lila but made her way over to the Slytherin Table and sat down beside Lila. Lila began to talk at once.  
  
"What was that thing Dumbledore was talking about? Where do you have to go?" She asked Hermione loudly. She had the majority of the table's attention, as well as some people from other houses who had heard. Hermione hissed at Lila, "I'll tell you later." "Oooh, is it something to do with a guy?" She asked even louder this time. She sounded really excited. "Nooooo." Hermione answered and ignored everyone for the rest of breakfast until post came. Hermione loved watching the owls fly in. Soon all of them had come and gone. As the other owls were leaving, one came in. It was pure black. It started to fly towards the Slytherin Table. Hermione looked at some people's reactions and knew that this was not a god sign. The next thing she knew, the owl had landed in front of her and dropped off a letter. It flew away the second she grabbed it.  
  
Hermione looked at the letter. It was in a black envelope, and- sealed with the Dark Mark. Without a word, and all eyes on her, she walked to the Teacher's Table and showed the letter to the Headmaster. When he saw it, he began to really look his age. There were gasps as others recognized it. She had received mail from Voldemort, the Dark Lord himself.  
  
End of Chapter 18  
  
A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!! I said I'd have this chapter out more than a week ago. I am so sorry! I have just been swamped with work. So, anyway, the next chapter will be out faster this time, don't worry, I promise. Umm, so what did you think? I am estimating another 10 or so chapters are left. Probably less, I'm not sure yet. Well, please review, you have all ready read it, so you might as well review. Even one word is okay, your reviewers are the only things that keeps me writing! So, here are my replies to all the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter:  
  
Faerie Lover: Thanks for the review. Like the new name. Very Cool. Thanks, I'm glad I'll have at least one reader. I'm planning the story in my head right now, since I am not going to start it till I'm done this one. Thanks for beta-ing this chapter, much appreciated!  
  
Dreaming One: Wow, thank you so much! You are too kind! Wow, love all the compliments. Yes, I know, Draco is acting really weird but he has to for the sake of the story. He'll be in the story more, don't worry. Thanks so much for the review!  
  
Hermione-Fanz-United: My story rocks? Why thank you! Well, my update probably wasn't as fast as you hoped it would be, but at least it got up in the end, right? I am sorry! I feel really guilty. Please forgive me! Thanks for the review!  
  
KawaiinessPnay: Lolz. I'm sure it looked great. I'm still wondering where to fit Cherry Lips in, but don't worry, it'll get in there. Oh thank you for your praise. I feel very special. Funny names. Kakkoi. I used it again, yay! Anyhoo, thank yah for the lovely review.  
  
Silveretta: You probably won't read this till you get back, so did you have fun? Sounds really cool. Anyhoo, Thanks for the review, and I don't mind it being a tincy bit late. I'm the one who is really late. Thanks again, talk to you soon.  
  
TiGgEr: Well, my update wasn't as soon as I expected, so I am very sorry. Thanks for your patience and the review, of course! Are you going for a Harry/Herm pairing or a Draco/Herm pairing? And remember, just because they were partners, doesn't mean they'll get together. Thanks again!  
  
Arime Setta: Your kidding!?!? What are you confused about? Tell me, because I hate to confuse people. I'll clear up whatever if you tell me, could just be me and my stupid plot holes. I have lots of those. Lolz, Thanks very much for the review.  
  
Thank you to all the lovely people who took the time to review. I am forever in your debt. Once again, very sorry about the lateness of this chapter. Next chapter should be very interesting. Oh yes, sorry about the cliffhanger. I just have a habit of doing them, I can't help it. What did you think of the song? It took me forever to choose one. Please review, you have already taken the time to read, so you might as well take 5 seconds to review. Please and thank you so so much! Anyways, I should shut up now. Thank you for reading, and please please review. I am hoping for 150 before I put the next chapter up. That would be so awesome!  
  
Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed, I'll talk to you soon.  
  
Please review!  
  
Thanks so much again,  
  
-Eliza 


	21. The Contract and More Surprises!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated names, things, spells, places etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, Raincoast Books, Bloomsbury, Scholastics Inc. Warner Bros., and her publishers, I guess. The name O'Keefe and the name Calvin were borrowed from The A Wrinkle in Time books, by Madeleine L'Engle, which are awesome books. The name Carlton was borrowed from Vanessa Carlton. And, the name Ella is borrowed from a book I adore, Ella Enchanted by Gail Carson Levine. They're making a movie out of the book, with Mia from Princess Diaries (Anne Hathaway). I own Amethyst Carlton, Emmie/Emerald Carlton O'Keefe, and Victoria Carlton O'Keefe, Jonathan Carlton O'Keefe Calvin O'Keefe and Lila Malfoy (but not the name O'Keefe, Calvin or Malfoy!). I own some of the plot, me thinks. I also don't own "Watch Me Shine" by Joanna Pacitti.  
  
The Real Me  
  
Last time..  
  
Hermione looked at the letter. It was in a black envelope, and- sealed with the Dark Mark. Without a word, and all eyes on her, she walked to the Teacher's Table and showed the letter to the Headmaster. When he saw it, he began to really look his age. There were gasps as others recognized it. She had received mail from Voldemort, the Dark Lord himself.  
  
Chapter 19 The Contract and More Surprises!  
  
Albus Dumbledore frowned at the letter. He handed it back to Hermione and simply said, "Open it." Hermione was a bit confused, but she decided to open it anyway. She had read about letters from Voldemort and recognized hers to be one. She slowly began to tear at the envelope.  
  
A cold feeling appeared in the large hall when the envelope was fully open. Hermione shivered and pulled out the letter from inside the coal- colored envelope. It was the same color as the envelope, and was written in Slytherin green ink. Hermione took a deep breath and began to read:  
  
Miss Eleanor Athena Antoinette Sarah Mya Carlton-Snape,  
  
My deepest sympathies for your horrible childhood. When I heard that you had been raised by Muggles, I was shocked and appalled. I was disgusted that your parents, Amethyst Juliet Serafina Carlton and Severus Lucifer Xavier Snape, had abandoned you to live with Muggles. A witch of your intelligence and nobility should not have been made to put through that. And, when you entered Hogwarts, you were tormented and teased that you were of Muggle Birth, even though you had the purest Wizard blood of anyone there. Again, my uttermost apologies. I would like to meet you, as your father is a close friend as mine. I think I am your godfather, actually. And, a godfather's duty is to give presents, and I have not given you one present in the 15 years that you were alive, so I must make up for that. Come to Malfoy Manor for a Sunday Brunch tomorrow at 10 o'clock and we shall get to know each other. Ask your father to bring you there, he knows how. I am looking forward to seeing you. I shall see you at 10.  
  
Signed your godfather,  
  
Tom Marvalo Riddle  
  
Hermione read the letter and confusion swept over her. Voldemort is my godfather? He wanted to meet me? Why? Hermione was shocked. She wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. Voldemort had invited, well not really invited, told her to, come over for brunch so he could give her presents and they could get to know each other. This was too strange. Hermione noticed all eyes were on her, so she sighed and said, "Professor, you should probably read this." She handed it to him and the whole hall was silent as he read it.  
  
When he finally finished, which seemed like an eternity to Hermione, he rose swiftly and beckoned for her to follow him. Hermione heard others get up and follow them, but didn't bother to look back. She followed her headmaster through the halls of Hogwarts, blocking everything out, and just concentrating on walking.  
  
Hermione was very confused. That was all she knew as she slipped through the empty halls of the school after her headmaster. They reached his office and Hermione followed him up the steps. Dumbledore opened the door and she followed him inside.  
  
Hermione sat down and looked at the others who had followed them. Her parents, Emmie, Calvin, Professor McGonagall, Sirius, and Lupin came in and sat down. Amethyst was white. She looked scared out of her mind. Everyone else looked shocked, even Severus. Hermione glanced at her watch, it was 9:45. "Time really flies." She thought. Hermione remembered about her interview, and was about to say something when Dumbledore spoke for her. "I think we may have to discuss this later, because Ella has a meeting in my office in 15 minutes. We'll meet here afterwards."  
  
Hermione stayed silent as everyone accept her Headmaster slowly and silently left, still looking shocked and scared. Hermione turned to Dumbledore, about to bombard him with questions, but he held up a hand, so she decided to stay silent. "I think it would be best if we brought Hermione Granger back for awhile, no?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling as always. Hermione nodded her head in agreement and shut her eyes. She heard Dumbledore mutter a few words and then say, "You can open your eyes now." Always the obedient girl, Hermione did as she was told and slowly opened her eyes. Dumbledore handed her a mirror.  
  
Hermione peered into the mirror. She was met with chocolate brown eyes, bushy brown hair, tanned skin and rosy cheeks. She was met with the face of Hermione Granger. Hermione smiled wryly and thought, "Still having a bit of an identity crisis, aren't I?" She giggled lightly and then turned to face the Headmaster. He gave her what seemed to Hermione a half frown and a half smile and then began to speak again.  
  
"For awhile you have to go back to being Hermione Granger. How long, I can not yet tell, maybe an hour, a day or a week. We need to figure out a plan, but first I want you to meet with those talent scouts. You have a lot of talent, and I know you will succeed in whatever you put your mind too." Dumbledore said with a knowing smile and the slightest wink. "Ms. Reynolds and Mr. Tecra should be here in a moment, they are flooing."  
  
Hermione turned to the fireplace and watched as two people appeared and stumbled out. Hermione took the chance to survey them. Kaliena Reynolds was a pretty young woman in her late twenties. She was tall and could have passed for a model. Kaliena had beautiful, long brown hair. "It's a much nicer shade than mine used to be!" Hermione thought. She had sapphire colored eyes, and gave the air of an elfish like creature.  
  
Peter Tecra was totally different. He was smaller than Kaliena, about average height and had chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. He was in his early thirties, Hermione guessed, but he looked much older. He gave the air of a gnome, definitely not an elf.  
  
After Kaliena and Peter had brushed the soot of themselves and were more composed, they went over and greeted Dumbledore. From the way they addressed him, Hermione knew they must have been students at Hogwarts. After a few shorts word with Dumbledore, they turned their attention to Hermione.  
  
Kaliena gave her a slight smile, while Peter got right to the point. "Hello, Miss Granger. We need you to sing a short song for us, and then we will see what we are going to do about a contract for you. We are the Representatives of the Magical Music Company. Do you have something prepared?" He asked. Hermione nodded. He gestured for her to rise. Hermione stood up and looked at them. Kaliena took out a quill and parchment, and prepared to write. Peter told her to start whenever she was ready, and Dumbledore quietly slipped out of the room.  
  
Hermione prepared herself, very nervous, and still trying to digest everything that had happened in less than a week, and then began,  
  
"Ooh.. I'm not  
  
You average type Of girl  
  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
  
That sometimes they can't see  
  
I'm about to switch my style  
  
And soon things may get wild  
  
But I will prove I can conquer anything  
  
So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
  
I'll make it on my own  
  
This time  
  
(Better watch me shine)  
  
Better watch out  
  
Going for the knockout  
  
And I won't stop  
  
Till I'm on top now  
  
Not gonna give up  
  
Until I get what's mine  
  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
  
And I'm hot now  
  
So you better step back  
  
I'm taking over  
  
So watch me shine  
  
So Get ready  
  
Here I come  
  
Until the job is done  
  
No time to waste  
  
There's nothing stopping me  
  
Oh  
  
But you don't hear me though  
  
So now it's time to show  
  
I'll prove I'm gonna be the best I can be  
  
So from my head to toe  
  
My mind body and soul  
  
I'm taking full control  
  
This time  
  
Better watch out  
  
Going for the knockout  
  
And I won't stop  
  
Till I'm on top now  
  
Not gonna give up  
  
Until I get what's mine  
  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
  
And I'm hot now  
  
So you better step back  
  
I'm taking over  
  
So watch me shine  
  
Bet you don't think I can take it  
  
But my mind and body are strong  
  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
  
It won't take long  
  
Bet you don't think I can take it  
  
But my mind and body are strong  
  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
  
It won't take long  
  
Now watch me shine...  
Better watch out  
  
Going for the knockout  
  
And I won't stop  
  
Till I'm on top now  
  
Not gonna give up  
  
Until I get what's mine  
  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
  
And I'm hot now  
  
So you better step back  
  
I'm taking over  
  
So watch me shine  
  
Now watch me shine...  
  
Better watch out  
  
Going for the knockout  
  
And I won't stop  
  
Till I'm on top now  
  
Not gonna give up  
  
Until I get what's mine  
  
(Until I get what's mine...)  
  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
  
And I'm hot now  
  
So you better step back  
  
I'm taking over  
  
So watch me shine  
  
Watch me...  
  
Watch me shine...  
  
Watch me"  
  
Hermione sang the song with passion. She couldn't tell, but Kaliena and Peter were very impressed. They clapped, and gestured for Hermione to sit down. Kaliena spoke this time, "That was very good. We have been given the go-ahead to offer you a c.d. contract. This means one year of concerts and recording your c.d. We understand that you won't want to do this till you are finished school. Will you accept this deal?"  
  
Hermione sat silently and thought carefully. "I love to sing, and I don't have to do anything till after Hogwarts. I guess I should. That would really change my image. Perfect Hermione got a Perfect Recording Deal." Hermione thought and laughed inwardly at herself, and then said, "Yah, I do." Kaliena and Peter looked pleased and they went over some details and told Hermione how good she was and how she would do awesome. When they were done, and Hermione had signed the magical contract, Professor Dumbledore appeared back in the office. Kaliena and Peter spoke to Dumbledore, then bid Hermione farewell. They flooed back with a final wave.  
  
"Congrats. That is a very big accomplishment. You should be very proud of yourself." Dumbledore told her with a smile. Then his expression turned grim, "Unfortunately, we have no time to celebrate. Your parents and the rest of the staff, including me, have decided on some precautions." He went on to explain that Hermione would be living in more secure quarters, and would not be allowed to stay alone. He said they hadn't decided what to do about the Sunday Brunch invitation with Voldemort.  
  
"You better go get your stuff from Gryffindor tower. You should remain Hermione for awhile. If anyone asks where you were, say that you had to go home to deal with your parents' things. The school knows what happened, so they shouldn't question you." Dumbledore told her concluding his long description of safety measures. They bid each other a quick good- bye and Hermione left the office, heading towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Hermione didn't encounter anyone until she was near the Fat Lady. Harry and Ron were standing outside the entrance, talking. They saw each other at the exact same moment. Hermione saw Harry's and Ron's shocked expressions, which turned to frightened ones. Hermione had just enough time to hear Harry shout, "Hermione look out!" Before everything went black.  
  
End of Chapter 19  
  
A/N: I am so sorry! Forgive me for this taking forever and being so short. Hope you liked this chapter. Did you like the ending? I have some questions that need answering, so please read them and answer them:  
  
Who should Hermione end up with? Should Hermione become famous thanks to her new contract? What do you think happened to Hermione at the end of this chapter? Would you read a sequel to this story? Do you hate me for all of this cliffies (lolz)? What should happen with Hermione and her parents?  
  
Thanks so much. You don't have to answer all of them if you don't want to. You don't even have to answer any of them, but I would really appreciate it if you did.  
  
Here are my thank you's for this chapter:  
  
Arime Setta: Hello again. Thanks for the review. What is going on with 'Switched? You haven't updated since forever. I'm glad you're not confused. Things make sense to me most of the time, I hope they make sense to everyone else. You'll see soon enough. Thanks again.  
  
Annie Potter: My lovely beta. Thanks for the review, and beta-ing this chapter. I hope you know how much I appreciate that. Thanks so much. Hope yah liked the letter. I think they'll find out VERY soon. When is that? Can't say yet. Thanks again, talk to you soon.  
  
Faerie Lover: Love your new name. Thanks for beta-ing last chapter, and reviewing. I am forever in your debt. Thanks for all of the compliments, I love them. I know, I like both. You want Hermione to end up with Harry? * Wanders off and thinks*. What? Oh yes, thanks for the lovely review.  
  
TiGgEr: I can't believe she did either. It just wandered in to the chapter. Hope you liked what he said. I know what you mean. I totally can't decide on the pairing. I read both so often, I just can't pick. Sigh.. Any preference at all? I want to know what everyone thinks. Thanks so much for the review!  
  
KawaiinessPnay: Long Foot? Lolz. Kakkoi. Yay, I used it again. Thanks for the review, it is very much appreciated as always. I think I know where to put Cherry Lips. It will be one of the last songs, I think. Not sure yet. I promise I'll get it in though! Thanks again.  
  
Twinangels: I thought about you while I wrote the meeting? Did you like it? I know, Kaliena, odd name, but I like. Thanks for the review and the awesome compliments. You're too kind. Like I've said a million times, reviews are the only things that keep me writing. Thank yah so much!  
  
EvilDarkWitch: You through a party? Wow, thank you! Not only for the party but for the very nice, enthusiastic review. You sound like me. But I couldn't have reviewed my own story, right? Sorry about that, I'm very tired. Anyhoo, thanks so much for the review, and of course the lovely party!  
  
Blaze Girl and Dragon: You're back! Yay! Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you came back and read more. I hate it when I lose one of my reviewers. Thanks so much for all of the compliments. I can tell you like Avril Lavigne, lolz. Thanks so much, can't wait to hear from you again!  
  
Silveretta: Bonjour! Comment ca va? Merci for the review, which was not short. I suck at snowboarding, okay at skiing. My friend I a pro. Lord, she is good. Anyhoo, there was mistakes? Darn. I hate proof reading. I'm glad I am, I hope I am. Thanks for the tres bon review!  
  
Roman Lover: I have just the place for #1 Crush. Both of my song requests have been by Garbage. Weird eh? Thanks for the review. Do you like what's in the letter? Good or bad, be truthful! Thanks for the compliments, so much appreciated by me. Thank yah again.  
  
Thanks so much to everyone. I have 161 reviews, I am so happy. I hope to have 200 by the end of this story. Oh, there's going to be a sequel to the Real Me. There will be both H/Hr and D/Hr in it, regardless of what happens with the pairings in this story. Would you guys read it? Be honest please. Thanks so much for your time. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out on Monday, April 21st. Talk to you then!  
  
Thanks for reading, please review.  
  
And check out my profile for information.  
  
Thanks so much  
  
Bye  
  
-Eliza 


	22. Dumbledore's Plan and Hermione's Dungeon

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated names, things, spells, places etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, Raincoast Books, Bloomsbury, Scholastics Inc. Warner Bros., and her publishers, I guess. The name O'Keefe and the name Calvin were borrowed from The A Wrinkle in Time books, by Madeleine L'Engle, which are awesome books. The name Carlton was borrowed from Vanessa Carlton. And, the name Ella is borrowed from a book I adore, Ella Enchanted by Gail Carson Levine. They're making a movie out of the book, with Mia from Princess Diaries (Anne Hathaway). I own Amethyst Carlton, Emmie/Emerald Carlton O'Keefe, and Victoria Carlton O'Keefe, Jonathan Carlton O'Keefe Calvin O'Keefe and Lila Malfoy (but not the name O'Keefe, Calvin or Malfoy!). I own some of the plot, me thinks.  
  
A/N: Who thinks I need to change my disclaimer? Lolz.  
  
The Real Me  
  
Last time..  
  
Hermione didn't encounter anyone until she was near the Fat Lady. Harry and Ron were standing outside the entrance, talking. They saw each other at the exact same moment. Hermione saw Harry's and Ron's shocked expressions, which turned to frightened ones. Hermione had just enough time to hear Harry shout, "Hermione look out!" Before everything went black.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
***** Hermione groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. She blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the light. Well, rather lack of light. Hermione was met with darkness. She couldn't tell where she was. Hermione slowly reached a hand up to feel the wall she was leaning against. It was made of stone. Was she in the dungeons?  
  
Hermione was unable to continue her train of thoughts, though. She was interrupted by a cold voice coming from inside the darkness. "Ah, Miss Carlton-Snape. You have finally woken up I see." The person stepped out of the darkness and Hermione gasped as she realized whom it was.  
  
***** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster's Office  
  
Albus Dumbledore sighed as he attempted to drone out all the yelling in his office so he could think. He looked around at the people in the room. There was Amethyst, sitting upright on the Victorian Chair, deathly pale. Standing beside her was Calvin, trying to calm Emerald down as she screamed. Emmie had tears rolling down her cheeks. Amethyst seemed beyond tears. Sirius Black and Severus Snape were standing, shouting at each other, apparently arguing, while Remus Lupin was next to them, trying to get them to stop. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were sitting on a velvet couch conjured out of air. Both looked shocked and rather upset. Sitting a meter away from them was Victoria and Lila and Draco Malfoy. The last three looked just as upset as Harry and Ron, but not as shocked. Also there was every staff member of Hogwarts, for they had a serious problem.  
  
Dumbledore finally decided that he had had enough of the shouting. In the loudest and most commanding voice he could currently muster he yelled, "STOP!" Everyone in the room turned to look at the Headmaster. There was dead silence, as even Sirius and Severus stopped yelling. "If I may have your attention for one minute, please." After a pause, he continued without waiting for answers.  
  
"I have called you all today because of a serious problem. One of our students has been kidnapped from this very castle, in front of two witnesses even. You know of whom I speak, Hermione Granger has been kidnapped by Lord Voldemort. It seems that the enemy has found a way to get past the magical barriers that make sure no one can apparate inside the Hogwart's grounds. We are not sure how yet, but we are working as quick as possible to find out." Dumbledore said.  
  
The room erupted with voices, all trying to say something. Everyone accept Amethyst started screaming or yelling or talking. Amethyst looked like she was going to have a mental breakdown. Then she snapped. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU BEFORE I KILL YOU!"  
  
All was silent after Amethyst's statement. The room was much quieter then when Dumbledore had yelled. Amethyst was a Carlton, and the majority of the room knew what Carltons were like when they were angry. Amethyst turned to Dumbledore and gave him a quick half nod, telling him to continue.  
  
Dumbledore smiled thankfully at her and began to speak again, "Well-" But was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Amethyst got up to answer it, looking as if she was going to kill the person who knocked. Amethyst opened the door and most looked very surprised when they saw who it was. Nacrissa and Lucius Malfoy were standing in the doorway, the former looking nervous and tired, the latter, impatient and angry. Lucius Malfoy strutted into the room, while is wife followed him timidly.  
  
"Headmaster, how wonderful to see you in good health." Lucius said with a hint of sarcasm. His attention then turned to the rest of the people in the room. Seeing Lila and Draco in the corner with Victoria, he walked over to them. He took Victoria's hand and kissed it. "Always a pleasure, Miss O'Keefe." He told her with what sounded like amusement. "Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy" Victoria replied, trying to sound respectful, but it was quite honest that she had no respect for this man. Victoria was working very hard to keep a look of disgust off her face. This man's house was the one that her cousin was invited to before she disappeared. And, she knew how he treated his children. He acted like Lila did not exist, never mentioning her to anyone, and was constantly trying to make Draco evil and a Death Eater. This man was one of the foulest beings on the face of the Earth, in Victoria's, and many other people's present opinions.  
  
"Draco, come." He barked at his only son. Then he turned to Dumbledore and said, "My son will be away from school for awhile. I will be taking him today, and will let you know when he shall return." Dumbledore just gave a slight nod, but he had a look in his eye. If Hermione would have been there, should would have recognized it and told someone, but no one else could tell what it was. Draco opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced with a horrible look from Lucius. Lucius then turned to Lila and said, "Girl, you will stay here. I will send for you when I am ready for your return." Lila just glared at him. Lucius turned and left the room, taking Draco with him. Nacrissa whispered, "I'm sorry", softly to the room and turned and followed them meekly.  
  
The room all looked visibly flustered. No one was sure what to do or what to say. Dumbledore sighed tiredly and began his explanation again. He had a plan. A very dangerous one at that, but he knew that they had to get Hermione from the clutches of the enemy, before it was too late, and the world was plunged into darkness.  
  
*****  
  
"You!" Hermione spat in surprise, "It's you! You were the one who knocked me out, you filthy little rat!" Hermione gazed at Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, in disgust. It was all coming back to her know, the contract, being Hermione again, seeing Harry and Ron and then getting knocked out. She had been kidnapped by the enemy! Hermione felt the anger rising in her. Her Carlton blood was boiling. She wanted to scream and cuss, but most of all, hurt that miserable rat and his Death Eater friends. And Voldemort. That letter had been a cover up. They had planned to kidnap her all along. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of another. She could tell she was in a cell, and a dirty one at that, and there was only one small window. Hermione began to feel indignant. How dare they! How dare they-.  
  
Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the new comer's voice. "The boss wants to see you to talk about the prisoner." A voice that Hermione vaguely recognized said as he jerked his head slightly towards her. He was wearing black robes, like Wormtail, but he had a white mask on. Wormtail followed him out and left Hermione in her dark cell.  
  
Hermione's anger turned into grief and sadness as the Death Eaters departed. Hermione felt utterly alone. "As if my life can get any worse or more complicated. Merlin, just let me be please. I want to go home. Please don't let them hurt me. I don't want to die. I have to be strong. I will be strong. I will laugh in the face of death. I will not let myself be scared of fire, steel or grief. I am stronger than these pathetic Death Eaters. I am stronger than Voldemort. I can do this. I will do this. Let me do this, oh please give me the strength to do this." Hermione whispered her thoughts softly to herself, and was surprised by her own voice. It was strong. She felt determined. Then she noticed she was bleeding.  
  
"Great, just great!" Hermione thought. But she knew if she succumbed to this evil power, the world would face eternal darkness. She had to do this for the world. And for all those in the world she loved. With that in mind, she began to sing a song softly,  
  
"I would die for you  
  
I would die for you  
  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
  
To know that you're mine  
  
I will cry for you  
  
I will cry for you  
  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
  
And drown your fear  
  
I will pray for you  
  
I will pray for you  
  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
  
Someone like you  
  
See your face every place that I walk in  
  
Hear your voice every time I am talking  
  
You will believe in me  
  
And I will never be ignored  
  
I will burn for you  
  
Feel pain for you  
  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
  
I'll tear it apart  
  
I will lie for you  
  
I can steal for you  
  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
  
You're just like me  
  
Violate all my love that I'm missing  
  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
  
You will believe in me  
  
And I can never be ignored  
  
I would die for you  
  
I would kill for you  
  
I will steal for you  
  
I'd do time for you  
  
I would wait for you  
  
I'd make room for you  
  
I'd sail ships for you  
  
To be close to you  
  
To be a part of you  
  
'Cause I believe in you  
  
I believe in you  
  
I would die for you." Hermione knew she'd do all of that for the good of the world. And she figured she would have to do some of it soon. She decided she would face it head on.  
  
*****  
  
As the Headmaster of Hogwarts finished his talk about his plan and explanation, many glances were exchanged in the room. This was extremely risky. Most looked grimly determined. Dumbledore had left the whole Ella Carlton-Snape thing out. He figured it would be too much for some people to handle. He glanced at Harry and Ron, and he could tell they were slightly confused why some of these people were here. So, Dumbledore said, "The Order of the Phoenix will be helping us out in this operation. Some members are here; others are already stationed at their posts. Now, lets get ready, shall we?" The headmaster said and motioned for them to rise. Most people exited the room, preparing themselves mentally and on their way to prepare themselves physically. Minerva McGonagall stayed behind and asked the question that was on everyone's mind to Professor Dumbledore, "Will this work?"  
  
Dumbledore replied grimly, "It has to."  
  
End of Chapter 20  
  
A/N: I AM SO SO SORRY! Lord, I've finally finished this how many days after I said it would be up? Like 13ish. Sorry! Thank you so much for the reviews though! I cannot believe I have 180. Wowies, thanks so much! I am very honored to have your feedback. Here are my thank yous, and thank you so much to everyone on this list!:  
  
SugarGirl: Thanks for the review. What happened? This chapter happened. Do you like what happened? Was it different then what you thought would happen, or the same? I wrote more, and I really hope you like it. Thanks again so much!  
  
Roman Lover: Wow thanks for the lovely compliments and review. I'm very flattered. Well, he was never named godfather, he just decided by himself to take up the post. You are right, the possibility of murder is open. Draco will be more active in the next chapter. Thank you again!  
  
Gwyn: Thanks for the answers. It's very much appreciated. And thanks for the review too. And of course, the awesome compliments. I love compliments. You're a Herm/Harry voter, eh? Okay.. We shall see what happens. Truth be told, I don't know who she shall end up with yet. Thanks a ton again!  
  
Danny's Girl: Well, it wasn't too much of a cliffhanger this time. I could have gone a bit farther, and it would have been a really nice cliffhanger. The last chapter one was pretty good, I must agree with you. Not evil though. Thanks so much for the compliments and the review!  
  
Faerie Lover: Thank you for being one of my betas, and of course the awesome compliments and review! You were right; Voldemort did have her kidnapped. Don't you just hate him? Poor Mione. We shall see what I do with your answers. Hmm. Thanks again!  
  
Silveretta: Hi again. Thanks for the review. And all of your very flattering compliments! It was very intentional. Minor plot detail that should come in later in this story or the sequel. Glad you liked the cliffhanger. Glad you will read it. Thanks so much!  
  
KawaiinessPnay: Hmm.. Cherry Lips will probably be in the third last chapter. I think. I prefer here over Avril too, not much a fan of Avril, but her music fits the story. I'll check those out soon. I've been so busy. Going to Quebec tomorrow. Anyhoo, thank you a ton again!  
  
Oriencor: I'm glad you are back. Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked the costumes. No, I haven't, I should probably read that. Goodness knows I need another book to read. Everybody calls me Evil. I call my cousin and my best friend Evil. That's beside the point. Thank you again!  
  
TwinAngels: Thanks for the reviews and the answers. I'm glad you like the cliffies, and would read the sequel. Thanks for the compliments too! I still have no idea who Hermione should end up with. You think Harry, eh? We shall see. Thanks so much again!  
  
DarkWitch: Well, it wasn't as soon as you probably wanted this chapter up, but it got up eventually. Thanks for the reviews and the compliments. I love all of your celebrations. This alarm sounds very cool. Hope you like this chapter. Thank you again!  
  
ParvatiPadma: I'm sorry Hermione came across that way. Well, Hermione was very tired and mad at herself a bit, and didn't want others to be mad at her. Besides, maybe it was that time of the month, lolz. Thanks for the review, I hope you continue reading!  
  
TiGgEr: Nope, not a secret forever. Next chapter or after it should probably be revealed. I know, I like that cliffie. I know, both pairings have their pros and cons. Urg, so hard to decide. Thanks for the compliments, answers and reviews. Thanks a ton!  
  
Arime Setta: Thanks for the compliments and review. I can't wait to read more of your story, making me wait is so mean. She should be revealing that soon enough, can't keep everyone in the dark forever. That is going to be very much fun to write. Thanks so much again!  
  
Callista Moon: Hi, and thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story. I'm glad some of my reviews like the cliffies, and don't call me evil. I don't mind being called evil though, because that's what I am. Thanks for the answers, compliments and the lovely review!  
  
Thanks so much. This chapter was not beta-ed because I am leaving for Quebec City tomorrow and wanted to get this out before then. Sorry for any mistakes. Sorry for the delay. Talk to you soon, please review, thanks to all the awesome reviewers. Please help me reach my goal of 200 reviews by the time The Real Me is done. I would really love it. Thanks again!  
  
-Eliza 


	23. Face to Face with the Devil

Disclaimer: All characters, places, things, spells, etc. you recognize here are Trademarks of Harry Potter. They belong to the talented Ms. Joanne Kathryn Rowling, Raincoast Books, Bloomsbury, Scholastic Inc. and Warner Bros. I have borrowed several names from books for my characters being Calvin O'Keefe from The Wrinkle in Time Series, by Madeleine L'Engle and Ella from Ella Enchanted by Gail Carson Levine. Also, I have again borrowed the name Carlton from the fabulous Vanessa Carlton. Amethyst, Emerald, Victoria, Jonathan, Calvin and Lila are products of my imagination. I own the majority of the plot.  
  
A/N: I CHANGED MY DISCLAIMER, YAY!  
  
The Real Me  
  
Last time...  
  
"Now, lets get ready, shall we?" The headmaster said and motioned for them to rise. Most people exited the room, preparing themselves mentally and on their way to prepare themselves physically. Minerva McGonagall stayed behind and asked the question that was on everyone's mind to Professor Dumbledore, "Will this work?"  
  
Dumbledore replied grimly, "It has to."  
  
Chapter 21 Face to Face with the Devil  
  
Draco Malfoy followed his father out of the room. A plan began to form in his head. He knew that Hermione must be at Malfoy Manor, and he knew that Dumbledore was planning to rescue her. With Harry Potter. He knew Potter had a crush on Hermione, it was so obvious that he found it quite pitiful. And if Potter saved her, then Hermione would surely love him better. He couldn't lose his Hermione. Then he thought about Victoria's cousin. Somehow, she and Hermione seemed like subjects that should go together. There was the slight problem that Hermione was muggle- born. Elle, or was it Ella, was pureblood. He thought her to be very beautiful, but Draco thought Hermione was too. Come to think of it, they looked a bit a like, especially after Hermione switched her hair colour to black. Draco thought he felt something for Ella, but he knew he loved Hermione. He had to save her. It didn't matter what kind of family she had been born into. He loved her, and he was going to save her and love her with an undying passion. It didn't matter if he had to sacrifice everything in the world for her. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys keep their promises.  
  
Draco grabbed some flew powder from the jug his father was holding out, threw it into the flames and stepped in, shouting, "Malfoy Manor!". As he stepped out on the other side of the floo terminal, inside his house that was yet again filled with Death Eaters, he reminded himself, I am going to save her if it kills me.  
  
*****  
  
Harry Potter exited the office of Dumbledore with Ronald Weasley beside him. Ron was talking to him, but Harry wasn't listening to a word he was saying (A/N: Poor Ron. It's okay honey, Eliza will make sure that everything works out for you in the end my sweet!). Harry was lost in his own thoughts. Hermione, to be more specific. He thought back to what had happened over the past week or so. It was all because of that stupid Competition. She disappeared, and then she comes back, only to be kidnapped right in front of their eyes. It had been Pettigrew. He didn't see his face, but Harry could tell. He was robed all in black, and had a white mask on. He knocked Hermione out and apparated away, right in front of their very eyes. Harry still couldn't believe that he let him do that. He should have done something. "I could have stopped him and saved Hermione. Why was I so slow?" Everything would have been fine if he had been quicker. The love of his life would be beside him. He loved her so much it hurt. Merlin knows what they were doing to her. Harry was so mad at himself, he didn't notice that Ron was practically screaming at him, trying to get his attention. Harry made a promise to himself, and to Godric Gryffindor, Salzar Slytherin, Albus Dumbledore, all of the Wizardry World, and most of all Hermione. He would save her from the horrible place she was in, kiss her with all the passion in the world and never let her out of his sight again. "I promise, Hermione." Harry Potter softly whispered and then turned his attention to poor Ron.  
  
*****  
  
The second that he and his best friend were out of earshot, Ron Weasley began to talk. "Come on mate, we got to get Hermione back. We will, you know that. But Harry, please don't do anything stupid. You know Hermione would be horribly upset. We're going to get her back, and she'll be just fine, and everything will be right again, right? Harry?" At this point, he realized that Harry had not heard a word he said. He seemed to be in a trance like state. "He's probably thinking about Hermione. Ah, young love." Ron thought with a grin. "Harry?!? HARRY! HARRRRRRY!!" Ron screamed right in Harry's face. Ron could have sworn he heard him say, "I promise, Hermione." Ron thought nothing of it at the time, and did not tell anyone about those three words till years later.  
  
Finally, Harry turned and looked at Ron. Harry started to say something, but was interrupted by Dumbledore. "Everyone take your places, please. It's time."  
  
With that, Aurors, teachers, students and former students a like prepared themselves for what would be a history making experience.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione sat in the darkness and thought. She started to think about everything that had plagued her through out her life, and in the darkness, it all became clear. Hermione briefly wondered if she was going crazy. Hermione came to the conclusion that she was. She felt her sanity slowly slipping away into the darkness. But everything was so clear in her mind now. She thought. Hermione began to second-guess everything her head was telling her. She knew she couldn't be thinking clearly. She just had to keep her mind of her goal. She knew what that was. Resist the evil. If she gave in, the world would be plunged into darkness, worse than the darkness she was in now. "Be strong Hermione." A voice whispered to her. "Who's there?" Hermione asked to the darkness. No reply was given to her. Great, now I'm imagining things Hermione thought with a small smile.  
  
Hermione finally decided to venture from her safe wall that she was leaning against into the rest of her cell, the darkness. She slowly rose to her feet and took her first step. Hermione had not realized how exhausted she was. Putting one foot in front of the other took a lot of effort. Using her hands to guide her through out what she realized now to be a small cell, she found a hard cot, a toilet that smelt and looked very unhygienic, and a stack of clothes on top of a small table. All of the clothes, including the undergarments were black. There were two black dresses, one plain, and one with a bit of lace. There was a full-length mirror in the cell too. Before she could wonder why in the world the Death Eaters would give her a mirror, she caught her reflection. There was just enough light to see herself. Hermione was shocked at what she saw.  
  
She looked horrible. Hermione was starring at Hermione Granger, chocolate brown eyes that looked tortured, her tan skin was so dirty it was almost a black colour, her rosy cheeks were pale, and her clothes, wow. The nice outfit that she had found was very dirty. The amethyst top that had matched her eyes was now a brown colour. The leather boots, skirt and jacket were in very bad shape. "Oh well", Hermione thought, "Voldemort won't care how I look, so why should I? I mean, he obviously doesn't care about looks." Hermione thought about the way Harry had described him to her and Ron during the summer.  
  
Suddenly, a shiver went up her spine, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Hermione felt like she was being watched. Hermione slowly tore her eyes off the mirror. Peter Pettigrew was back, and with him were Lucius Malfoy and another man she did not recognize. "The Dark Lord wishes to speak to you. Come." The door to her cell was opened, and Hermione took note of the distance between the bars. "Quite wide, I might be able to squeeze through." Hermione slowly but confidently walked over to them. She walked through the space that the bars had been, and followed Pettigrew and Malfoy. The other Death Eater stayed behind, so she assumed it was her guard. She hadn't got a good look at him. They were walking through dark hallways lit dimly by torches hanging from the walls. They went up a set of stairs, and Hermione was shocked at the difference. She realized that they were in a house of some sort.  
  
The room they were now in was a library, and it was huge. Hermione was itching to grab a book, but then remembered her situation. She tried to keep her mind focused on her task, so she shut out her surroundings. Hermione vaguely remembered going down another set of stairs, and then they stopped outside a room. Hermione brought her mind back to the outside world. Malfoy went inside the room, which was guarded by six Death Eaters, who stepped aside to let him pass. Pettigrew stayed outside with him. Hermione did not have anymore time to think. Lucius Malfoy came back and told her coolly, "His Majesty will see you now." The guards stepped aside to let her and Pettigrew inside the room, and one of them held upon the door. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself as best as she could. "I am strong, I can do this." She thought. Hermione took in the room. There were about ten Death Eaters. They were standing around the outside of a very large room. It was decorated all in silver, green and black.  
  
In the middle of the room there was a ebony black thrown, adorned with emeralds and rubies. Sitting upon the lavishly decorated throne was the person who had ordered her kidnapping, the person who murdered her best friend's parents, and her foster parents. This person had also murdered countless other people. This person was Voldemort.  
  
******  
  
Harry, Ron, Jon, Victoria and Lila all gathered around one portkey. It was a large leather boot, and it reminded Victoria of a pair she had seen Hermione wear. It gave her a painful stab in her heart. "She shouldn't have to deal with this", Victoria thought sadly. Jon held the portkey at waist height while everyone else was touching it with one finger. They were going to Malfoy Manor, to where Voldemort currently was. Every Auror and the majority of the Ministry were meeting there. The plan was not only to get Hermione back, but to bring Voldemort down too. The five teenagers silently prepared themselves as they waited with everyone else. Malfoy Manor had shields on it, like Hogwarts, to protect it from intruders, but they went down for one minute every two hours. Everyone was going to apparate or portkey there in that one minute. The Manor would be overflowing with people from the Light side. All of the teaching staff accept a few professors chosen to stay back were going. Dumbledore, Severus and Minerva were heading their own teams of people.  
  
The five teens were the youngest people going on this mission. They were supposed to stick together, but they all had a silent agreement that they weren't going. Someone who was staying behind yelled, "30 Seconds!" The five looked at each other. They each had a goal in mind. Each knew what they had to do. Each with a set purpose. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"  
  
The familiar jerk at the navel hit everyone at the same time. Their bodies banging together, they sped forward into a swirl of colours and wind. Fingers stuck to the boot for what seemed like ages, their feet finally touched solid ground again. Everyone got up hurriedly. They were in a large room, decorated all in silver and black. There were about ten Death Eaters in the room, staring at them, shocked. Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew were among them. Voldemort was in the room too. He was in the middle of the room, sitting on a throne like chair, his wand pointed at someone, while his eyes rested upon the large group that had just appeared out on no where. The person who he was pointing his wand at was none other than Hermione Granger.  
  
******  
  
Back to when we left Hermione before..  
  
Voldemort met Hermione's eyes. Scarlet met chocolate brown, both sets of eyes were narrowed and neither seemed scared at all. They seemed to be having a starring contest, but finally Voldemort spoke. His voice was a horrible sound to Hermione's ears, but she did not show it. He said, "Ah, Miss Carlton-Snape, I see that you have again donned your mudblood form. How about I restore your original physical features. You are much more beautiful looking like a pureblood.  
  
Hermione replied in a voice layered with an emotion that no one could name, "No, I think I look just fine like this right now, thank you very much." Voldemort gave her a slight sneer in response. "My my, you seem to be a bit ungrateful. I am merely trying to fulfill my role as your Godfather." Hermione answered him sharply, "I hadn't realized that kidnapping was part of the job description."  
  
"I knew that your parents and of course, your so called friends, and your beloved Professor Dumbledore would not want you to visit me. But I did not want to have you deprive you of that opportunity. It is not your fault that some people you know are not particularly fond of me, now is it?" Hermione again answered with a sneer, "Look, I don't want to be here, I don't want to see your ugly face. I happen to have the same opinions as my parents, my friends and the great Albus Dumbledore, descendant of Godric Gryffindor." Hermione did not let Voldemort reply, she continued, plan forming in her head.  
  
"And I also share opinions with Dumbledore's grand-son. James Potter, he might be familiar to you, seeing he is, pardon me, was your son in law. He married your only child, Lily Riddle, which changed to Lily Evans, and then she took the name Potter to the grave with her. You murdered your own daughter, and attempted to murder your grand-son. Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived. I share his opinion too, that you are the foulest creature that has ever existed."  
  
Hermione watched Voldemort's face as she spoke, and looked directly into his scarlet eyes. He ignored all she said, speaking to her in a voice unchanged, "Join me, and you will have power beyond power. You shall be worshipped like no other has been worshipped. We could be great, you and I. Do not deny yourself what you want. I know you must want revenge. You grew up in the Muggle World, as did I, and I know how hard it is to be accepted. I went through much that you went through. We can take revenge on the world for doing this. You have much power already, little one, and I could help you train. Join me, goddaughter, or die." He ended with a laugh.  
  
"Kill me then, because I will never join you, you worthless, pitiful creature!" Hermione shouted at him. "So be it." Voldemort said, and pointed is wand at her. Hermione prepared herself for death. "Good-bye everyone, I love you." She thought sadly, "But I must be strong, I will not give him the satisfaction of my fear."  
  
Voldemort was about to cast the deadliest of the Unforgiveables, when the sound of people hitting the floor made everyone turn their heads. Hermione was shocked when she recognized the people. Before she had time to comprehend it, the door that she had entered through flew open and what looked like a hundred Death Eaters entered. "Uh oh", Hermione thought.  
  
End of Chapter 21  
  
A/N: Hehe, nice little cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Okay, for all those who asked, last chapter's song was #1 Crush by Garbage. Sorry, forgot to put it in the disclaimer, it was a sloppy last chapter. YES, there was no song in this chapter. Couldn't fit one in, and I thought it took away from the chapter. I personally think this is one of my best chapters yet. I love it, sets everything up perfectly.  
  
NOTE: To those who think they might have spotted a plot mistake in this chapter, please do not mention it in your review. It was VERY intentional, it sets up everything perfectly. To those who didn't- that's good, more surprise! It's not at all obvious, so don't re read the chapter look for it. It actually started ages ago.  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews:  
  
Silveretta: Oh that's good, I thought there'd be tons more! I might just you use that. *Dissolves into giggles at the mention of Queen * Sorry.. Inside joke with no one that understands it. Anyhoo, thanks so much for the review. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
SugarGirl: Hi again, and thanks so much for the review. I appreciate it very much. I'm glad you like it. I love all of your awesome compliments, keep them coming pretty please. Or, feel free to flame me if you don't like anything. Thanks again.  
  
HobbitLoverLady: Your welcome for the story, and thanks for the review. I'm glad you like this story. I write to please and to entertain. I'm glad you don't mind the delay, I once again had one, and I sincerely hope that this chapter made up for it. Thanks so much again.  
  
KawaiinessPnay: I can spell your name perfectly now, I've been typing it for so long. Anyhoo, thanks for the never ending supply of reviews. I've been to Quebec 3 times now, it's pretty kakoki. Never been to BC. What's it like? I don't mind the math lesson. Thanks a ton!  
  
Eve-Riddle: Thanks so much for the compliments and the review. It is very much appreciated. I'll definitely try to keep it up, I think this chapter is good, so hopefully it will meet your standards. Thanks so much again, hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Sidra Black: Thanks, and no problem. I'm glad you thought it was great, you approval means much to me.  
  
I hope you like this chapter, and I know its been over a month, I'm SO sorry. I feel really bad. Anyhoo, thanks so much again, hope to here from you soon!  
  
Faerie Lover: Thank you a ton once again! Wow, I am so honored for all of your compliments, thanks! I'm glad you liked last chapter, I think you will like this one better. I personally love it, especially the end. Congrats, you were right! Thanks again.  
  
Blaze Girl: Oh yah, I most definitely get the message. I'm sorry for taking so long though. I'm surprised I haven't started to get hate mail yet. Thanks for the review, it kept reminding me to write MORE, nagging at my brain. Thank you, you made this chapter get out sooner!  
  
Roman Lover: * laughs* Love all of your actions, your review made me laugh. Wow, thanks so much for the compliments, and the review. I feel special, hehe, your review made my day. I'm glad you liked that chapter, I hope you like this one even more. Thanks so much!  
  
TiGgEr: I know, I just hate him. I've seen some fics were he is not THAT bad, but others when he is the devil. Thanks for your review, you'll see more Lucius coming up soon. Hehe, you'll love what I got planned for him. Thank you tons!  
  
Ringlobess: Glad you like it. Thanks for the review and the lovely compliments. I read and review it, thanks for letting me know. If you would like to read the rest of the story, you are quite welcome to. I can't wait to read more of yours, thanks again!  
  
-Eliza This chapter was not beta-ed either, sorry for mistakes. I have been so busy, have exams all this week. I promise next chapter will be beta-ed!!! 


	24. Hermione's Real Me

Disclaimer: All characters, places, things, spells, etc. you recognize here are Trademarks of Harry Potter. They belong to the talented Ms. Joanne Kathryn Rowling, Raincoast Books, Bloomsbury, Scholastic Inc. and Warner Bros. I have borrowed several names from books for my characters being Calvin O'Keefe from The Wrinkle in Time Series, by Madeleine L'Engle and Ella from Ella Enchanted by Gail Carson Levine. Also, I have again borrowed the name Carlton from the fabulous Vanessa Carlton. Amethyst, Emerald, Victoria, Jonathan, Calvin and Lila are products of my imagination. I own the majority of the plot.  
  
A/N: NOTE: This chapter was beta-ed by a friend of mine who does not go on fanfiction.net. Thanks a bunch Car! To my regular betas who made this story 100 times better, watch for an email from me!  
  
The Real Me  
  
Last time..  
  
"Kill me then, because I will never join you, you worthless, pitiful creature!" Hermione shouted at him. "So be it." Voldemort said, and pointed is wand at her. Hermione prepared herself for death. "Good-bye everyone, I love you." She thought sadly, "But I must be strong, I will not give him the satisfaction of my fear."  
  
Voldemort was about to cast the deadliest of the Unforgiveables, when the sound of people hitting the floor made everyone turn their heads. Hermione was shocked when she recognized the people. Before she had time to comprehend it, the door that she had entered through flew open and what looked like a hundred Death Eaters entered. "Uh oh", Hermione thought.  
  
Chapter 22 Hermione's Real Me  
  
"Oh my Merlin!" Hermione thought, shocked beyond belief. Her eyes quickly scanned the crowd. There had to be seventy or eighty people there. At the head of the group was Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and her father. The rest of the people had gotten up of the floor and were standing firm, facing the Death Eaters.  
  
Hermione's eyes turned to her right, the huge group of Death Eaters. She shuddered, there was a hundred of them, standing firm and looking horribly evil. Hermione failed to notice Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy standing on opposite sides of them room. Voldemort too finished looking at the scene, and rose from his throne. He faced Dumbledore, his back to the death Eaters. He paused for a second, his eyes observing the group with a face Hermione could not place.  
  
Then he spoke, his eyes on Dumbledore and -Hermione was shocked when she noticed- Harry Potter. "Ah, my goddaughter and I were just speaking about you, the brave Gryffindors." Voldemort drawled lazily, and the last part was spoke very sarcastically.  
  
Dumbledore answered him back, before a bunch of what looked like VERY angry people to Hermione could cut in. "Ah, Tom Riddle. It has been a long time, not long enough though. Let's make this quick, shall we. No tricks, no playing games. You know why I am here." Dumbledore answered, and Hermione could feel the power emanating from him. Hermione was still frozen in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do.  
  
"But my dear Headmaster, you know that I love to play games, and cannot resist and good trick." Voldemort sneered back at him, "And my guest and I are not quite done with what we were doing before you so rudely interrupted. We still have the little matter of her execution to be dealt with."  
  
"Her execution? You are trying to kill her?" Dumbledore asked as if daring him to answer yes. But, Hermione beat him to it. "Yes, he was. We were discussing if I would join him, and I told him no, so he decided to kill me. Nothing big or anything." Hermione said, giggling. Then she started to laugh uncontrollably. Her whole body shook, and then it was just too much for the poor girl. Hermione collapsed to the floor, and everything went black.  
  
******  
  
2 Extremely Long Days Later  
  
"Mmmmhhh.", Hermione mumbled into something. Opening one eye, she realized it was a fluffy white pillow. Feeling disoriented, she closed her eyes until she was able to get her mind back together. She remembered, the kidnapping, going to Voldemort, he trying to kill her, the arrival of the Light Side, the Death Eaters, the talk of Dumbledore and Voldemort, then her fainting. "How come I always seem to faint?" Hermione asked into her pillow.  
  
"Maybe you too often bite off more than you chew. A muggle expression I've become rather found of." A voice answered Hermione back, scaring her to bits. She relaxed when she recognized the voice, it was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Hermione slowly rolled over, her head now on her pillow instead of staring into it. She realized she was in the Hospital Wing, a place all too familiar for her liking. There was a big group of people surrounding her bed, sitting on chairs. She looked at each person slowly and surveyed them.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling merrily was sitting near her, smiling. Her mother, her face stained with tears, and bags under her eyes, looked relieved. Her father was sitting beside her, his face covered with emotions that Hermione was too tired to analyze, but she noted curiously that he looked very worried. Also in the group were Sirius, Emmie, Calvin, Victoria and Jonathan, who all looked sick with worry. Lila, a blonde woman that Hermione recognized as Nacrissa Malfoy and Draco were there too, looking the same as the formers. There were an assortment of Professors as well as people Hermione did not recognize were crowded about the hospital wing. Hermione noticed her old professor, Remus Lupin among them, and smiled inwardly.  
  
Hermione's eyes finally drifted to her left side. Sitting there, both looking at her with worry, dread, shock, happiness, sadness, and anger, were Ron and Harry. Hermione's heart flipped. She squeezed her eyes shut again and asked in a voice barely above a whisper, but heard by all, since the room was absolutely silent, "What in the world happened? What's going on, were is Voldemort what happened with the fight?" Hermione's mind was bursting with questions, all desperately wanting to be answered. She slowly opened one eye, then the next, both peering questioningly at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore sighed a heavy sigh and looked back at her with tired eyes. As he spoke, everyone who had been there relived it with him.  
  
******  
  
2 Extremely Long Days Earlier  
  
Everyone watched as Hermione slumped to the cold floor in the faint, but no one moved. All was focused on Dumbledore and Voldemort. "Yes, as Miss Carlton-Snape was saying, I have to kill her, so if you'll excuse me for one moment." Voldemort drawled to them and then turned his wand on Hermione. In a second, Dumbledore was in front of Voldemort, blocking is way to Hermione, with his own wand raised. "You do not seriously think that we'd sit here and watch you kill her, do you?" Dumbledore asked his former student, voice ice cold.  
  
The rest of what happened was utter chaos and confusion. One of the Death Eaters fired a curse, and all hell broke out. Curses went this way and that, stunning some and killing others. The Death Eaters showed no mercy. Dead and injured lay across the floor that was covered with blood. In the center of the room, there were three people standing, looking determined and defiant. Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvalo Riddle, descendant of Salzar Slytherin, Albus Dumbledore, descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Harry Potter, descendant of both Godric Gryffindor and Salzar Slytherin stood there. All other curses and fighting stopped, and everyone turned to the trio. They had their wands raised, and before anyone knew what had happened, the three were all flat on the floor, looking dead.  
  
People rushed to and fro, confusion returning. The day after, when Dumbledore and Harry regained consciousness, they learned what had happened. The three descendants of the Founders of Hogwarts had fired the improved, modified killing curse at the same time. Dumbledore and Harry had combined their powers and had managed to defeat Voldemort, once and for all. The managed to kill him, the unkillable man. Using a special blend of Dragon blood, Avada Kedavra and powerful light magic, Dumbledore had invented this new curse and it killed Voldemort.  
  
He was dead. The news reached the Wizarding World like a bonfire, and the whole world celebrated. The Ministry and Aurors caught most of the Death Eaters that were still alive. Peter Pettigrew was found, alive, and the Minister of Magic, Fudge, immediately declared Sirius innocent, apologizing for his horrible misjudgment. Many were dead though. Among them were Lucius Malfoy, Seniors Crabbe and Goyle, and countless others. People from the Light side had also perished. Professor Flitwick and Sprout were dead, as well as many Aurors. They died for a good cause though.  
  
The only upset had been Hermione Granger. The heroic orphan muggle born who Voldemort had kidnapped and attempted to kill (or in some stories, killed). The moment Voldemort collapsed, Harry Potter ran over to his best friend. She was lying on her back on the floor, and she was clutching an amethyst ring with one hand, and 3 necklaces that lay around her neck with the other. Her pulse was very faint, and she was at once taken back to Hogwarts. For the next two days, dreadfully worried family members, friends and teachers sat around here, sometimes crying, sometimes talking, others in complete silence. The medi-witch, Madame Pomprey was not sure if she would live. There had been a huge amount of stress placed on her, and she could not take it anymore. She was fighting an inner emotional battle now.  
  
At this diagnosis, many felt ashamed. All who were close to her felt they had added to the stress, and felt dreadful. Harry and Draco would have not left her side, if they were not threatened with magic, Azkaban and expulsion. During his long waiting period by her side, Harry clutched Hermione's shirt as if his life depended on it. She had to be changed into a hospital gown by Amethyst, as her clothes were filthy. Harry did not notice the dirt. He just sat there, alternating his gaze between Hermione and the shirt in his hands. It was a pretty shirt, but very faded. It was amethyst, and kind of sparkly, though few sparkles remained. Harry felt as if he had seen the shirt before somewhere, but not on Hermione. But, on someone he knew. Harry thought about it for the whole of two extremely long days, and it finally came to him. Harry hurriedly told Ron, and just as they were finished speaking in a whisper about the mystery shirt, Hermione woke with a start.  
  
Two Extremely Long Days Later (Again)  
  
After Dumbledore's story (A/N: Just to let you know, his story excluded the last paragraph, that was just for your benefit), the little colour in Hermione's cheeks faded away. She couldn't believe it, Voldemort was dead? Hermione was cheering inside. She couldn't believe the managed to kill him. "I'm sure a lot of people are dying to talk to you, but, I'm afraid I must let Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley go first. Very sorry, now everyone else, please give them some privacy, I need to talk to you in my office." Dumbledore announced, and everyone else very slowly followed him out, upset they didn't get to go first.  
  
"Hi", Hermione whispered. "Hey", Harry and Ron told her quietly back. Harry held up something in his hand. "Umm, I saved your shirt for you." He told her. Harry silently prayed for her to tell him it wasn't hers, but she didn't. Hermione glanced at the amethyst shirt, recognizing it as her own, she had worn it to see Peter and Kaliena, and smiled faintly at Harry. "Thanks."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a look, and Ron spoke. "About the shirt, where did you get it?" Hermione looked at them for a second, confused, but answered the question. "Actually I found it with my stuff." "Oh", Harry said, "When did you find it?" Hermione again gave them a look then answered, "Umm, Saturday morning." "I see, did you wear it on Saturday? You were wearing it when we saw you and, well you know." Harry said and broke off at the end, not wanting to say kidnapped. Inside he was so angry at Voldemort and everyone else for taking his Hermione. And now, he was beginning to become mad at Hermione. She wasn't and hadn't been telling them something very crucial. "Yah.." Hermione said, downright confused.  
  
"Look, while you were wherever you were, on Dumbledore's errand or what not, on Saturday at breakfast another person was wearing that same shirt. And, Hedwig tried to give that person a letter addressed to you, Hermione Granger. Hedwig has never failed to deliver a letter before. Why do you think Hedwig tried to give your letter to the girl in your shirt?" Harry asked, his words chilling Hermione to the bone.  
  
Hermione realized her mistake. She had worn the same shirt when she was Hermione and when she was Ella. Tons of people had seen both Ella and Hermione in the same shirt. How could I have been so stupid? Hermione decided she had to tell them the truth. She couldn't lie her way out of this one.  
  
"Because I wasn't on an errand for Dumbledore. I was the girl in the amethyst shirt, and still am." Hermione told their shocked faces, and silently wished to look like Ella did. When she opened her eyes, her hair was black, she was taller, and to Harry and Ron, she looked very different, but inside, she was still the same. Hermione tried to get over the shock that she had changed her appearance by simply wishing that she would.  
  
Harry and Ron started at Hermione, shocked out of their wits. "W-w-w- hat?" Harry and Ron asked in unison, sounding so dumb Hermione almost laughed in this very tense situation. Instead, she stuck out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Ella Carlton-Snape. I was known as Hermione Granger for more than 15 years, because I was put up for adoption shortly after my birth. I was in danger to an extent that I will probably never now. I have been under an appearance spell for almost all my life, these are my true features. I am still the same person, in my own opinion. It is very nice to meet you again." Hermione held out her hand, waiting for them to shake it. Ron seemed, surprisingly to grasp the information before Harry, and grabbed Hermione's outstretched hand.  
  
"Hello, umm er, what should we call you?" Ron asked uncertainly, still not quite sure if this was a joke or not. He would have never have believed her if Harry had not mentioned that shirt thing to him. But Ron had to admit, it made sense. And from her little ranting speech, he could tell she was still the same Hermione. He watched as the amethyst-eyed girl in front of him smiled and told him, "Hmm, I'll think about that. I really have know idea." Hermione could not believe there was no comment about being Snape's daughter. Little did she know how much her two best friends and Severus had bonded while she was unconscious. Well maybe bonded wasn't the word for it, but they didn't hate his guts. And they both loved Amethyst.  
  
"You, not knowing anything? Wow, this world really has changed, Voldemort gone, and you don't know an answer to a question. I'm scared." Ron mocked her playfully. Hermione smiled and hit him lightly. Now that those two had made up, their gazes went to the silent Harry. His face was one of deep concentration for a second, then it broke out into a broad grin. "What he said." Harry told them with a smile. The trio laughed and all differences were settled between them. Well, almost all, but that difference would not be settled for a very long time. It was never mentioned by anyone for a very long time.  
  
Hermione begged her way out of the hospital wing, and the reunited trio made their way up to Dumbledore's office, laughing and talking, again the best of friends. They caught up, each telling the others what had happened to them during their period apart. Harry and Ron also told her what had happened while she was out cold. They (Harry and Ron) conveniently forgot all about Draco Malfoy. Hermione too tried to forget him, and the more-than-friends feelings she felt for both him and Harry. She did a wonderful job of it, now and for a long time afterwards.  
  
The trio reached the office and Hermione made up and caught up with all present. She was crushed with what seemed like a thousand hugs. Soon, everyone accept for Amethyst and Severus left. Hermione asked them a question which she had been meaning to get down to for ages. "Umm, is it okay if I call you guys Mom and Dad. I mean, I know that we have barely had a parent-child relationship thing for what a weekish, but-" Amethyst interrupted Hermione's ranting. "That would be lovely darling." Her mother told her, beaming. Her dad nodded in agreement. She knew them both so well now, and her opinion had changed so much of her father. They spoke a little about things, mostly about how worried they were and that sort of stuff, when Hermione yawned. At once, her mom and dad began to gush that she should go to sleep.  
  
Hermione was way to tired to argue, so she followed the back to the portrait of Ella Gryffindor. She allowed them to lead to her room, and Hermione plopped down on the bed, soon dead to the world. Across Hogwarts, many other students were doing the same thing. Classes were cancelled for another week, to celebrate, and to allow those who were involved in the battle to rest.  
  
******  
  
The brilliantly bright sun poured into Hermione's room in the guest quarters. It was early Thursday morning and Hermione woke up feeling completely refreshed, as if nothing could go wrong. Hermione jumped out of bed and took a quick, cold shower to wake herself up even more. Hermione was in such a great mood. Pulling on low rise black jeans, and a dark blue halter top, she glanced at herself in the mirror and realized that she still had Ella's physical features. "No, these are my physical features, I'm Ella, remember?" Hermione spoke softly to the mirror. She stayed how she was, muttered a drying and straightening spell for her long, dark hair and proceeded to the Great Hall. On her way there she met Victoria, John and Lila. The four caught up and were soon chatting like old friends (or in John's case, occasionally grunting replies).  
  
The quartet reached the Great Hall without trouble. They filled Hermione in on an announcement that Dumbledore had made the previous night. He had told them all about the battle, and all about who she really was. Apparently, everyone was majorly shocked. He asked everyone to pester her with questions, though. Hermione noticed that they began to make their way over to the Slytherin table. "Nooo", she moaned in alarm, "Come sit with me! Pretty please?" Hermione led them over to the Gryffindor table, still embarrassed at having to sit at the Slytherin table before, and she unceremoniously plopped herself down on a seat in between Ron and Harry. The others sat across from them. It was still early, so not many people were there.  
  
"Hi guys, good morning!!!" Hermione said with unnatural cheerfulness. Normally, as the boys knew well, she was not a fan of the morning. "Hello, what's got you so happy" Harry asked, and Ron nodded in agreement as he continued to shovel food in his mouth. "Nothing really, just life in particular." Hermione giggled and gave them a huge smile. Hermione began to eat very hungrily, she hadn't realized how long it had been since she had had a decent meal.  
  
Harry and Ron had grown close to Vickie, John and Lila, even if Lila was a Malfoy. They began talking like old friends, and Hermione just sat and listened, occasionally nodding in agreement. Then she stood up. "I'm going to go outside for a bit, okay?" They nodded, and asked if she wanted company, but Hermione shook her head no.  
  
The girl who had seen so much in such little time, who had lost and gained a lot very quickly, the girl who thought she was at absolute peace with herself, opened the doors to the only place she now called home, and leisurely walked outside. Heading in the direction of the big lake on the grounds, she took her time, stopping to smell a few flowers once in a while. She would have never ever done that before, but it seemed natural now.  
  
Hermione sighed as she sat by the large lake. She thought about all she had been through. What was only a week or so seemed like an eternity. But it was worth it. Hermione knew who she was now. She was Ella, E, Hermione, but those were just names. She was her own person now. She had people who loved her and cared about her. Life was as perfect as she wanted it to be. Hermione was totally happy. Voldemort was gone. Hermione finally felt at peace with herself. When she had decided to enter the Talent Competition, she would have never thought that what had happened would have happened. But, she was glad it did.  
  
"I finally am The Real Me." She thought with a smile. Hermione closed her eyes and lay back on the grass of her home, Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She quietly began to sing a song,  
  
"Sun's up  
  
A little after twelve  
  
Make breakfast for myself  
  
Leave the work for someone else  
  
People say  
  
They say that it's just a phase  
  
They tell me to act my age,  
  
Well I am  
  
On this perfect day,  
  
Nothing's standing in my way  
  
On this perfect day,  
  
When nothing can go wrong  
  
It's the perfect day,  
  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
I could stay, forever as I am  
  
On this perfect day  
  
Sun's down  
  
A little after ten  
  
I pick up all my friends  
  
In my Mercedes-Benz  
  
Wake up  
  
Don't tell me it's just a dream  
  
'Cause when I've had enough  
  
You'll hear me say,  
  
Now don't you try to rain on my  
  
Perfect day,  
  
Nothing's standing in my way  
  
On this perfect day,  
  
Nothing can go wrong  
  
It's the perfect day,  
  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
I could stay, forever as I am  
  
On this perfect day  
  
La la la  
  
La la la,  
  
Oh, oh  
  
I'm in the race  
  
But I've already won  
  
(La la la)  
  
And getting there can  
  
Be half the fun  
  
(La la la)  
  
So don't stop me  
  
Till I'm good and done,  
  
Don't you try to rain on my  
  
Perfect day  
  
It's the perfect day  
  
It's the perfect day  
  
Nothing's gonna bring me down  
  
I could stay, forever as I am  
  
On this perfect day  
  
Nothing's standing in my way,  
  
On this perfect day,  
  
Nothing can go wrong  
  
I'm in the race  
  
But I've already won  
  
And getting there can  
  
Be half the fun,  
  
So don't stop me  
  
Till I'm good and done,  
  
Don't you try to rain on my  
  
Perfect, day  
  
On this perfect day  
  
On this perfect day."  
  
Hermione sighed once again and feel asleep in the sun on her Perfect Day. Her last conscious thought was, "I found The Real Me, and my life is as perfect as I would ever want it to be."  
  
*********************  
  
A woman in her mid-thirties sighed sadly as she opened her eyes. Though she was miles and miles away from Hog warts, she had heard Hermione's thoughts. This woman was very magical, having powers that most could only dream of. A tear rolled down her cheek as she went over what Hermione was thinking. "Oh, how that girl could not be more wrong." She muttered to herself with a sigh, "Hermione has no idea what she is up for. Life is not perfect, dear Hermione. I thought you knew that. Poor child, thinking false things. For one, Voldemort is not gone." The lady sighed again and leaned back in her chair, knowing what would happen soon enough, and her and Hermione's parts in it.  
  
*******************  
  
End of Chapter 22  
  
End of the Real Me  
  
Not the End of Hermione's Troubles.  
  
A/N: See following chapter for IMPORTANT Notes from me about the sequel and this story, and huge THANK YOUS!! -Eliza 


	25. Author's Note's 3

Author's Note's #3  
  
THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ! (Don't be scared by the size, most of it is thanks yous to people).  
  
The Real Me is done. But the story is just beginning to get good.  
  
But first, THANK YOUS (in no order)!!!!!!  
  
Anonymous 1 and 2, Miss Fix It, Malathyne, Becka, Tiffie101, Xakk Zimph, Shocker, Bringeroflight, Sfklgdnsdfhk, Michaela, Magster, Star Gazer, Mystic Queen, Eloria, Redberrywine, Scranberry, Messed_up, ariel, Princez of Love, Zaeria, Hermione Freak, Sirius's Crazy Chick, LittleShyGirl  
  
Sad Strange Little Girl, Saheel101, jaceMia, Cho Chang, Hpz26, Fang-gurlie, Bubbles-123, Dreaming One  
  
Hermione-Fanz-United, Twinangels, EvilDarkWitch, Ladybug, Gwyn, Danny's Girl, Oriencor, TwinAngels  
  
DarkWitch, ParvatiPadma, Arime Setta, Callista Moon, Silveretta, SugarGirl, HobbitLoverLady, KawaiinessPnay, Eve-Riddle, Sidra Black, Faerie Lover, Blaze Girl, Roman Lover, TiGgEr, Ringlobess, The Charmed One, Tamora Pierce, Smudged, Jessica- Black, Kerbi, Serenity and Shwing.  
  
Huge thanks to my three wonderful, lovely betas (in alphabetical order, hehe) : Faerie Lover, Sidra Black and Silveretta. I'll be emailing you soon. I can not express my gratitude with my pitiful words.  
  
You, the people who read and took the time to review, made this story. *applause *  
  
The reason I took forever to update is this: I went to California for two and a half weeks, with the final chapter of the Real Me sitting completed in my computer. No, I did not forget to post it, I simply needed it beta- ed, I finished it the day before I left. I hope you like it. (The last chapter was beta-ed by my friend Carly, because of haste to get it posted).  
  
The sequel, which I am still tampering with its name, I started to write, only to decide it was a horrible beginning for the first chapter and chuck it away. But have no fear, its summer, so it should be up in I don't know, most likely a week and a halfish. It shows us a very different side of Hermione. I don't want to say much, but I can tell you it will be a hundred times better than the Real Me.  
  
I am sorry for the abrupt ending, but I assure, all will be cleared up soon enough. There are many flashbacks I have planned, and a couple of very funny moments are taking shape inside my head. I am going to try and make it so if you haven't read the Real Me, you will still understand.  
  
Anyways, I'd really appreciate it if you would try reading it, and tell me what you think of it. Hope to talk to you again soon!!!  
  
Lots of love and much thanks,  
  
-Eliza 


End file.
